


Liberté

by Lady_Lina_Raspberry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17th Century, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, Drug Addiction, Famous Harry, Fluff, Frottage, Hate to Love, Historical References, M/M, Mention of Arranged Marriage, Mentions of Cancer, Pirate Harry, Prince Louis, Sailing, Secret Identity, Top Harry, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a.k.a the golden age of piracy, always wanted to tag that, pirate ot4, side Ziam
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lina_Raspberry/pseuds/Lady_Lina_Raspberry
Summary: Пиратское AU. 1647.«Притворяться, что у Вас нет сердца — не самая лучшая идея. Зато самая простая».





	1. Глава 1. Месть королевы Анны.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Liberté](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610109) by [larriebane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larriebane/pseuds/larriebane). 



> Ссылка на фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4443363

****

 

 **Любовь смотрит не глазами, а умом, поэтому крылатого Купидона всегда изображают слепым.**  
Уильям Шекспир, _Сон в летнюю ночь._

  
  
**Лондон, 1647**  
  
      Было невыносимо зябко на ветру, предвещавшем начало осени, когда Луи шел по аккуратно подстриженному дворцовому саду рядом со своей девушкой, которая вскоре должна была стать его невестой. В воздухе пахло свежестью после дождя, что был этим утром и сделал природу намного ярче. И хоть это место и было искусственным, было что-то успокаивающее в этой зелени.  
  
      Спутница принца шла расчетными, грациозными шагами, она держала спину прямо благодаря тугому корсету, который поддерживал желаемую позу молодой леди. И он тоже чувствовал, что излишне ограничен в своем характере, потому что ему было разрешено только касаться ее рук, что было не только красиво, но и недостаточно интимно.  
  
      Дискомфорт добавляли и отстававшие от них компаньонки, чье присутствие было заметно только из-за мелкой гальки, которая хрустела под ногами каждой из них. Все было совсем не так, как раньше, когда он мог пробираться в сад босиком, пачкать одежду травой и смеяться над испуганными лицами взрослых.  
  
      Но позже он узнал, что это было _неправильно. Неприлично._  
  
      Многие люди перестали разговаривать с ним во время прогулки по парку, оставляя ему время, чтобы посмотреть на изысканные клумбы, каменные с геометрическим узором дорожки вокруг белого, слегка выцветшего фонтана в центре сада. Десятки различных цветов были посажены вокруг, указывая правильное направление в сторону лестницы ко входу в поместье. Садовник поспешно поклонился, когда принц и его прелестная спутница прошли мимо изгороди, в которой он работал.  
  
      — Я словно те лилии, — заметила Элеонор, указав на ярко-оранжевые цветы. Луи сомневался, что она знала названия деревьев или растений, она просто указывала на самые красивые из них, большинство из которых носили французские названия. Их запах кружил голову, и Луи вздохнул с облегчением, когда они сошли с узкой дорожки на главную.  
  
      — Они напоминают мне французские кружева на моем новом платье. Я бы хотела, чтобы ты увидел его, Луи.  
  
      Принц неуклончиво ответил:  
  
      — О да. Буду с нетерпением ждать, когда увижу его на балу. Оранжевый — мой любимый цвет, он как закат.  
  
      Он сказал это нарочито вежливо, слова звучали натянуто даже для него, когда слетали с его губ, которые были за последние десять лет были обучены говорить любезности. Но он вновь взбодрился, когда впереди в нескольких сотнях фунтов от них увидел дворец.  
  
      Поместье дворца Хэмптон Корт было зрелищным: отчетливые контрастные архитектурные сооружения внутри отделаны розовым кирпичом, а симметричные низкие крылья купались в редких лучах солнца. Из-за жадности его отца и деда он был построен в точности как Версаль, и только сад принц любил больше всего, потому что его нельзя было окружить стенами. Высокий темный дворянин, опираясь на трость, спускался по каменной лестнице, которая вела прямо к ним. И чем ближе он становился, тем сильнее напрягался Луи.  
  
      — Лорд Исаак Бойд, — прошептала Элеонор ему на ухо, знакомая с проблемами Луи и понимающая его отвращение ко всем дворянским судьям. Он сжал ее руку в знак благодарности, и чуть приподнял подбородок в качестве приветствия, когда хозяин одного из тех, кого они называли «Новыми деньгами», прошел мимо них, сняв шляпу.  
  
      — Я не понимаю таких, как он, — прошептала Элеонор ему после того, как человек оказался вне пределов слышимости. — Обычно те, кто приумножил свое состояние в торговле, не хвастаются этим. Мне не нравится, как он помпезно показывает свои деньги. Особенно если они получены в азартных играх, — добавила она хриплым шепотом.  
  
      Луи перестал оглядываться на скандального дворянина, как только они дошли до лестницы. Он крепче сжал ее руку, другой схватился за перила, когда они начали подниматься по ступеням.  
  
      — По крайней мере, он заработал свои деньги честно.  
  
      — Я бы не была так уверена.  
  
      Элеонор остановила их на вершине лестницы передохнуть; для барышни совершенно неприемлемо потеть, и хотя большинство этих правил не распространялись на его пол, Луи чувствовал себя, словно в клетке. Самые экзотические земли он мог себе только представить, а о разных странах он знал только из книг отца, которые он привозил из своих путешествий.  
  
      — Ну, — начал принц, — мне было приятно провести с вами вечер, мисс Колдер. Буду верить, что смогу увидеть вас в ближайшее время.  
  
      Он прикоснулся к ее руке губами и задержал поцелуй, чувствуя ее учащающийся пульс, но, опять же, этого недостаточно, чтобы пробудить в нем хоть какие-то чувства, как хотели этого отец и мать. Будучи с ней, он абсолютно ничего не чувствовал.  
  
      Он оставил ее стоять там и лукаво подмигнул компаньонке, а затем прошел через двойные двери, которые открыли двое слуг в мундирах. Его шаги эхом раздались по высоким потолкам коридора, когда он направился в свои покои.  
  
      Луи терпеть не мог то, что любовь не являлась важным фактором королевских браков. Он не стал бы притворяться ради союза, чей единственный смысл — хорошо выглядеть на семейном дереве и понравиться публике. Но эстетические причины, финансовые или желание просто создать сильный альянс с соседней страной _заставляют искать вторую половинку_. И неужели это желание настолько сильно, что король и королева не могут делить постель дольше, чем это необходимо? Луи содрогнулся. Хотя из поведения отца ясно, что тот надеется, что Луи полюбил госпожу Колдер так же, как и он полюбил его мать  
  
      — Разве это плохо, что я до сих пор не чувствую того, что хочу попросить ее руки? — спросил он у камердинера, когда стоял перед зеркалом в своих покоях, где он больше не должен притворяться весь день, а иногда даже и ночь.  
  
      — Возможно, Ваше Высочество, — сказал Стэн. Луи посмотрел на него через зеркало в позолоченной оправе.  
  
      Принц застенчиво поправил свои волосы, пытаясь сделать с ними хоть что-то, но они все равно торчали, словно были взъерошены ветром. Его отец, как и другие судьи, отдавал предпочтение детям, которые не выглядели грязными. Если не хотите носить парик, следите, чтобы волосы были в порядке, всегда говорили они. Да Луи и не был удивлен тому, кого видел в зеркале. Его лицо было бледным, подбородок гладким, потому что на нем до сих пор не начала расти щетина, тонкие губы и голубые глаза, дугообразные брови. Даже несмотря на то, какую одежду он носил, он все равно не выглядел царственно.  
  
      Тот, кого он видел в зеркале, был маленьким мальчиком, который надоел всем до смерти, и хотя искры озорства со временем приутихли, взгляд потускнел, остались только лучики морщинок в уголках глаз как напоминание о том, что когда-то давно ему было позволено быть самим собой. Его взгляд переместился, он посмотрел на круглое лицо своего друга, чьи ресницы были такими же длинными, как и у женщины, его рот был тоньше и грубее, чем пухлые губы госпожи Колдер, которые выглядели блестящими от слюны, и он не был готов целовать их. Луи, нахмурившись, отвел взгляд от зеркала.  
  
      — Почему ты постоянно говоришь со мной на Вы, когда я просил тебя не делать этого в моей комнате?  
  
      — Потому что Вы наследный принц Англии и, к тому же, мой господин.  
  
      Стэн последний раз поправил пиджак, чуть задержав пальцы на талии. Он смахнул несуществующие ворсинки одним быстрым взмахом руки.  
  
      — Ваше Вы… Ты хорошо выглядишь для ужина.  
  
      Луи кивнул, двигая плечами, потому что пиджак был слишком неудобным и тяжелым.  
  
      — Надеюсь, отец не будет ожидать от меня долгих прогулок и ухаживаний. Я выполнил свою часть сделки, болтая _на французском о французском_ целых полтора часа.  
  
      — Его Величество просто ищет для тебя подходящую спутницу, сэр. Его светлость оставил госпоже Колдер большое приданое. Восемьдесят тысяч гиней, если я не ошибаюсь.  
  
      Луи с трудом удалось сдержать себя и не фыркнуть от восторженности в голосе Стэна.  
  
      — Боже мой! Если мой отец этого не сделал бы, наш брак бы не состоялся. И Англия просто пала.  
  
      Сарказм всегда был одним из его постоянных пороков. Стэн одарил его своим самым неодобрительным взглядом.  
  
      — Каждый раз, когда Его величество готов начать действовать во благо королевства, он присоединяется к остальной части семьи в столовой. Отец требует твоего непосредственного присутствия.  
  


***

  
      — Морская торговля становится слишком дорогой, — жаловался отец во время обеда. — Я думал, что наша экономика идет хорошо, потому что мы захватили этот остров в Испании, но корсары набрали сил во французском Тортуга. Они вновь нашли сокровища; английский корабль, нагруженный золотом и драгоценностями, подвергся нападению со стороны преступников — никто не выжил, золота не осталось. На прошлой неделе это был шелк из наших колоний в Ост-Индии. Их жажда наживы ненасытна!  
  
      Такую бурю эмоций вызвал запечатанный конверт, который слуга принес на блюдечке несколько минут назад. Лицо отца стало фиолетовым, и Луи поднял свой бокал как раз перед тем, как отец удалил кулаком по столу из орехового дерева с золотыми вставками, встряхивая желе в самом центре и серебряные приборы с канделябрами.  
  
      — Это, случаем, не Кримсонблейд ***** , папа? — спросила Фелиция, средний ребенок. Она всегда считала себя виноватой по отношению к изгоям.  
  
      В ответ на это их отец запустил пальцы в свои темные с проседью волосы, которые начали редеть последние пять лет, и Луи, признаться, был немного виноват в его преждевременной седине.  
  
      — К сожалению, есть и другие, кто застает нас врасплох. Они мешают распространяться нашей власти на колонии. Мы должны удвоить количество рейдов. Французы нашли хороших защитников в Лаос. Но эти румяные колониальные офицеры Вест-Индии защищают их слишком яростно, вешая людей, которые приносят золото в свои провинции.  
  
      — Я слышала, что пираты на борту _Мэри Энн_ были слишком пьяны, чтобы бороться, — хихикнула Лотти, наслаждаясь тем, что узнала настолько интересный слух. И Кримсонблейд, похоже, захватил порт Сент-Дэвид без единого выстрела.  
  
      — Шарлотта! — зашипела мать на свою старшую дочь, которая тут же опустила взгляд на колени, и ее щеки покраснели.  
  
      Луи обнаружил, что он ест чисто автоматически, не замечая, что он кладет в рот. Он положил столовое серебро на тарелочку рядом с почти полной тарелкой и подождал, пока слуга наполнит его бокал, прежде чем он обратился к обедающим за столом.  
  
      — Мам, пап, — сказал он, привлекая их внимание. Он заерзал на своем стуле от строгого взгляда отца. — Я хочу куда-нибудь поехать.  
  
      — Могу ли я спросить, почему? — с подозрением поинтересовался его отец, и не без оснований, потому что его старший сын всегда придумывал хитрые отговорки и предложения о поездках, чтобы не ухаживать за младшей дочерью лорда Колдера.  
  
       _Нет никакой особой причины_ , подумал Луи. Ему просто захотелось и все.  
  
      — Я бы хотел попробовать изучать языки.  
  
      — Ты король. Это твоя обязанность.  
  
      — Мне уже восемнадцать, и я до сих пор _не видел_ …  
  
      Рука короля поднялась и пресекла дальнейший спор Луи. Молодой принц всегда отличался остротой языка, и его часто наказывали за его наглые высказывания, надеясь приручить его. Каллиграфия письма давалась ему довольно тяжело, не говоря уже о правильных манерах, что не уживалось с его бурным характером.  
  
      — Да, мы знаем об этом, Луи. Но _в восемнадцать_ следует искать себе подходящего партнера, к счастью, нам больше нет необходимости беспокоиться об этом. Мисс Колдер — прекрасная девушка, которая станет чудесной женой и еще более прекрасной королевой. И все же, ты должен проявлять себя в различных общественных мероприятиях, чаще присутствовать на балах и маскарадах, чтобы показать народу, кто будет править страной после меня.  
  
      — И посещение чужой страны не входит в мои обязанности? — спросил он, устремляя умоляющий взор через стол на свою мать, которая всегда была на его стороне, имея более тесную связь с сыном. В ее добрых глазах читалось извинение, она словно говорила Луи, что не имеет никакой власти над королем.  
  
      Его родители переглянулись. Король проворчал что-то во главе большого стола.  
  
      — Хорошо, — начал отец, и его голос звучал угрожающе. — Мой дорогой друг, король Франции, мог бы взять тебя с собой на несколько месяцев. Как тебе?  
  
      Скучно. Но, возможно, если он будет в другой стране, там будет немного меньше правил. Кроме того, король был хорошим человеком с умными зелеными глазами, длинными темными волосами и тонкими чертами лица, как он видел на картине, висевшей в их галерее. Этот мужчина, Луи и его отец часто ездили на охоту на лис, так что он знал, что с французом может быть _интересно_.  
  
      — Хорошо, — быстро согласился он.  
  
      Он должен был знать, что не все будет так просто, поэтому он услышал:  
  
      — При одном условии: возьмешь Престона с собой.  
  


***

  
      Престон был большим человеком, довольно мускулист в плечах, чьей целью было одним своим видом отпугивать от Луи всех, кого возможно было. Его суровый взгляд, постоянная слежка спугнули даже удовольствие принца от езды в карете, пока они ехали по грязным улицам.  
  
      — Вот мы и пришли, Ваше Высочество, — заметил он, когда они приблизились к Темзе. — Готовы к своему путешествию?  
  
      — Конечно, — ответил принц. — Хотя компания _не самая удачная_.  
  
      Луи, чье настроение было омрачено утомительным спутником, вдруг почувствовал легкое возбуждение от линии домов, построенных вдоль реки. Принц вскоре увидел темные фигуры судов, плавающих в широком канале вблизи построек, вдоль Лондонского моста, и высокие мачты остановились около длинных деревянных пирсов и платформ, полных людей и упакованных товаров. Он пригляделся, наблюдая, как люди стали садиться на корабли, неся тяжелые мешки из светло-коричневой ткани, перекатывая бочки с пресной водой или вином по погрузочным доскам, стараясь изо всех сил преодолеть силу тяжести, тянувшую их вниз к причалу.  
  
      Солнце поднималось выше над горизонтом, заставляя утренний августовский туман отступать, и тяжелый запах с рынка витал в воздухе: вонь рыбы, серый и густой дым от кузнечного горна и дешевые духи, смешанные с морской солью. Карета остановилась, принца тряхнуло, он восхищался большим кораблем, плававшим в море, его кормой, украшенной королевским британским флагом, который развевался от порывов ветра.  
  
      Престон выдернул принца из его мечтаний, уговаривая выйти из кареты.  
  
      — Пойдемте, — позвал он. — Нужно подняться на борт корабля, иначе он отправится без нас.  
  
      Луи одернул руку назад, но вышел из кареты с большим достоинством.  
  
      — Намекаешь на то, что я опаздываю? _Принц_ никогда не может прийти рано или поздно. Он приходит и уходит тогда, когда хочет.  
  
      Его спутник неожиданно рассмеялся, смех шел откуда-то из глубины груди, пока он сопровождал Луи по погрузочной доске, касаясь рукой между лопаток. Они сели на корабль, торговцы закончили погрузку товаров, и судно было готово к отплытию. Оно принадлежало английской торговой компании и отплывало из Лондона в Ла-Рошель, откуда принц будет доставлен в летний дворец, в котором король Анри пребывал все теплые месяцы года вдали от переполненных улиц Парижа и бушевавшей эпидемии.  
  
      Луи понадобилась минута, чтобы напоследок полюбоваться гладкими лакированными перилами и лестницами на палубе корабля, лишь бы только не смотреть на то, что он оставлял позади. Он не хотел видеть красные крыши небоскребов Лондона, сломанные пики на крышах соборов, Лондонский Тауэр, который пугал своей царственностью и большим голубым флагом на флагштоке между четырьмя квадратными башнями. Луи было интересно посмотреть на другую сторону жизни его отца с ее пикантными приключениями и развратом, поэтому он спросил об этом Престона. Он был членом королевской гвардии, поэтому слышал и видел слишком много.  
  
      — Его Величество очень хороший человек, — получил он в ответ. — Интересный, но, к сожалению, он слишком любит находиться в компании красивых дам.  
  
      Луи удивленно вздохнул. Любовь всегда была для него под запретом, но это не значит, что он не знал о ней, потому что часто гулял в тех кварталах, где молодые леди собирались со своими вышивками.  
  
      Но интереснее женщин были корсары — особенно молодые, которые всю свою жизнь посвятили захватам. И Луи тоже предавался фантазиям о свободе и жизни на море в мерцающем свете свечей, которые отбрасывали не стены судна тени, похожие на приведений.  
  
      Он родился с серебряной ложкой во рту; бархатные двухместные кровати и золотые люстры всегда окружали его. Это было для него естественно, но он не имел ни малейшего представления о реальном мире за защитными стенами замка.  
  
      Ветер поднялся сразу после того, как они покинули Английский канал, оставив его позади и направившись в открытый океан. Луи, не привыкший к качке, когда засыпал, лежал без сна, глядя через небольшие окна в задней части комнаты, надеясь, что шторм не начнется. Небо выглядело мертвенно-серым, но он не мог различить что-либо еще из-за отражения оранжевого огонька свечи.  
  
      Когда Луи достаточно устал, чтобы наконец заснуть, корабль качнуло так, что принцу пришлось схватиться за спинку кровати, чтобы не перевернуться на пол. Послышался громкий топот ног, как будто весь экипаж сбежался в тревоге. Принц подтянул колени к груди и обнял их, глядя на дверь своей каюты широко распахнутыми глазами.  
  
      Резкий свист рассек воздух. Корабль содрогнулся.  
  
      Луи отбросил одеяло прочь, надев пальто на парчовую пижаму, и вновь посмотрел на дверь, различая звуки бедствия.  
  
      Послышались различные свисты и шумы, сменяющие друг друга, как будто ножом скребли по дереву. Но тут внезапный страх охватил Луи. Судя по крикам, рядом был еще один корабль.  
  
      Залпы мушкетов и пистолетов разрывали воздух, и Луи стоял, словно онемевший, но звук падавших на землю тел — не важно, вражеских или своих, он не хотел знать — пробудил его инстинкты, заставив побороть сковавший его ужас.  
  
      Если бы у него было время, он бы радовался, что на несколько дюймов ниже, чем обычный англичанин, и решил спрятаться в сундуке, немного двигая вещи, чтобы освободить место для своего худенького и маленького тела.  
  
      Он оставил крышку приоткрытой, что оказалось очень кстати.  
  
      — Открой дверь…  
  
      Голос был приглушен, скорее всего, принадлежал британцу, но он был не такой «чистый», как тот, к которому привык принц. Луи пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы разобрать слова через толстые двери и ужасные акценты.  
  
      Второй голос:  
  
      — Не успеем… Скоро все взорвется…  
  
      — Там может быть _золото_! — послышался более ясный голос. Похоже, они спорили в коридоре прямо за дверью.  
  
      — Поздно. Они уже подожгли порошок.  
  
      Луи схватился за край своего укрытия так сильно, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Его ноги дрожали, он всеми силами старался заставить себя оставаться на месте, пока те люди не уйдут с палубы. Он ждал подходящего момента, а потом бросился покидать корабль, и это был самый долгий момент в его жизни, потому что ему приходилось то и дело прятаться под кроватями кают, чтобы никто не смог его найти.  
  
      Наконец он вылез из своего укрытия и открыл дверь, взглянув в коридор, и ему показалось, что сейчас ему снесут голову. Дверь напротив едва держалась на петлях: пират, по-видимому, ворвался в каюту капитана, надеясь найти там что-нибудь ценное. На полу был беспорядок, на нем остались только ненужные, малоценные вещи, образуя завитки из медных пуговиц, книг и, почему-то, брюк. Он пошел дальше.  
  
      Вокруг лежали мертвые тела в лужах крови и товарах, оставленных пиратами в спешке. Пустая бочка рому, судя по запаху, стояла рядом с мужчинами в красных мундирах и белых, окровавленных брюках.  
  
      По какой-то причине его глаза и мозг перестали реагировать на ужасные подробности, просто позволяя ему найти то, что сможет помочь ему уйти. Его ноги скользили по чему-то мокрому, ему пришлось развести руки в стороны, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и он никогда не видел столько крови, особенно на своей одежде, поэтому просто стоял и спрашивал у себя, куда он вообще пришел. И наконец он увидел пустую бочку рядом с дверью, и это было лучшим способом, позволившим ему остаться на плаву, потому что как бы ему ни было страшно, но прыгать все равно придется.  
  
      С недюжей силой принц поднял пустую, но тяжелую бочку на перила и столкнул ее за борт. И прыгнул вслед за ней.  
  
      Его спина ударилась о воду с громким всплеском, пузырьки тут же стали отходить от его тела вверх на поверхность, когда он все глубже и глубже погружался в океан. Сначала он почувствовал боль от удара, а потом — как немеют конечности, потому что море вокруг него было ледяным. Его кожа покрылась мурашками.  
  
      Луи тут же слепо начал разводить ногами в стороны, но вокруг было так много воды, что он не был уверен, в какую сторону ему плыть.  
  
      Но это уже было не важно, корабль взорвался где-то над ним, и взрывная волна отбросила Луи в сторону как обычный кусок коряги. Его толстое пальто сделало только хуже и, намокнув, тащило ко дну.  
  
      Он стал изо всех сил двигать руками и ногами, молясь, чтобы ему хватило последнего остатка воздуха в его ноющих легких. Он успел извиниться перед каждым человеком, которого он оскорбил, пока те пытались научить его плавать. Он поклялся больше никогда не жаловаться на свою успешную жизнь. Он сильнее толкнул себя вперед.  
  
      Первый глоток воздуха был как крепкий сон после недельной бессонницы: освежающий, бодрящий затекшие мышцы и приводящий в порядок мысли.  
  
      Если до этого госпожа Фортуна не была на его стороне, то сейчас она была определенно рядом: пустая бочка — или какой другой предмет, отлетевший к нему во время взрыва — плыл рядом с его головой, дрейфуя и качаясь по волнам, которые отражали оранжевое свечение обломков корабля, что плавали вокруг него. Луи взялся за бочку, что была ближе к нему, и держался за этот деревянный предмет так, будто он был самой дорогой вещью в его жизни.  
  
      Его соленые слёзы разочарования вскоре смешались с такой же соленой водой Атлантики.  
  


***

  
      Сознание медленно возвращалось к Луи. Во-первых, он едва помнил, что произошло. Он, кажется, лежал на траве и видел облака в форме странных животных, один экзотичнее другого. Пока он лежал там, моргая, его взор стал более ясным, и он вдруг вспомнил, как очередная волна накрыла его, и он вновь был погружен в огромный водоворот. Затем он заметил, что лежал уже на твердой земле, но это не была растительность. И он вдруг решил, что он снова находится на борту судна.  
  
      Облака, казавшиеся ему такими большими и белыми на фоне голубого августовского неба, и вовсе не были облаками, а всего лишь белыми парусами на темной мачте, веревки и такелаж раскачивались вокруг взад и вперед, по кругу и обратно. Он вздрогнул, когда вспомнил, что его корабль взорвался. Тогда _где_ же он?  
  
      Какой-то человек оказался в поле его зрения, закрыв собой слишком яркое небо. Коричневые, растрепанные ветром волосы обрамляли его лицо, на котором особенно выделялся длинный нос, и Луи хорошо видел его ноздри. Когда тот заговорил, Луи увидел, что у того было два неестественно больших передних зуба.  
  
      — Похоже, он жив.  
  
      Луи он не понравился еще до того момента, как тот носом ботинка пнул его по ребрам, проверяя, дышит ли он. Человек встал на колени и попытался лучше рассмотреть его, и Луи тут же пнул его, услышав хруст, и радовался, что его нога попала точно по его ненормальному носу.  
  
      — Вот _дерьмо_! — крикнул незнакомец, скрючиваясь и вытирая кровь с подбородка. — Я его убью!  
  
      — Теперь он точно живой! — воскликнул другой голос, необычайно довольный для такой ситуации. — Дайте ему поесть. Кто знает, сколько он провел в море.  
  
      Луи посмотрел на говорившего и увидел блондина слева от себя; он выглядел не лучше, но его кожа не была такой сухой и не шелушилась от солнца, и он не был таким загорелым. У него было много мелких порезов на предплечьях и ладонях, словно он не очень осторожно обращался с ножами целый день.  
  
      — Он, наверное, голоднее меня, — сказал третий голос, но уже справа, принадлежавший к самому аккуратному и более изощренного вида мужчине, он был определенно крепче, чем остальные, но не вызвал у Луи каких-то определенных эмоций.  
  
      — Найл, принеси что-нибудь нашему новому другу.  
  
      — Есть, Пэйн, — сказал блондин, которого, по-видимому, и звали Найлом. Он исчез под палубой, в которой, похоже, и находилась кухня. Желудок Луи заурчал, но он не слышал его из-за плеска волн, что разбивались о нос корабля. Соленая вода начинала сохнуть на коже, заставляя неуютно ежиться под ярким солнцем. Его одежда все еще была влажной.  
  
      — Где я? — спросил он человека, смотря в его карие глаза, хотя он тут же пожалел об этом. Человек улыбнулся ему, с облегчением заметив, что мальчик в хорошем состоянии после случившегося.  
  
      Он сказал:  
  
      — Добро пожаловать на _Месть королевы Анны_ , Бродяга.


	2. Глава 2. Багровый клинок.

    — Но я ничего не знаю об мореплавании, мистер…  
  
      Луи затих. От некоторых привычек, как оказалось, трудно отказаться, включая обращения. Как прикажете принцу обращаться к пиратам? Пейну дали задание отыскать у Луи хоть какие-нибудь способности, которые либо были хорошо скрыты, либо и вовсе не существовали. Принц, который никогда не видел такой огромный участок водной глади, слишком сильно наклонился за борт, опираясь на локти и наслаждаясь тем, как ветер трепал ему челку. Глаза Пейна радостно заблестели, когда он увидел восхищение молодого человека вещами, которые кажутся ему самому такими обыденными.  
  
      — Знаешь, учиться никогда не поздно. Ты ведь из Лондона? У тебя королевский английский. Как ты очутился посреди Бискайского залива?  
  
      Если Луи и встревожили эти вопросы, то он никак это не показывал. Вместо этого он просто продолжал держаться за перила и наслаждаться солнцем, подставляя щёки, закрывая глаза и видя прекрасный теплый красноватый свет.  
  
      — Я хотел увидеть мир, — выдохнул эти слова ветру, словно доверял ему свою самую сокровенную тайну. И он не ответил ему — не словами.  
  
      У Луи были совсем другие представления о пиратах. Принц видел рисунки в книгах: одноглазые, с длинными бородами, с деревянной ногой и прочим. Но эти люди не были на них похожи, и он не знал, лгали ли книги или же ему лгут _сейчас_. Но он предпочел об этом не думать: в конце концов, эти мужчины спасли ему жизнь.  
  
      Знакомый смех заставил его вздрогнуть и отвлечься от своих мыслей.  
  
      — Есть сотни куда более безопасных способов сделать это, приятель. Что ты пытался сделать? Доплыть до колоний через Францию? [прим.пер.: the Colonies - тринадцать английских колоний в Cеверной Америке, преобразованных в штаты]  
  
      Луи мрачно проворчал. Ему не нравится чувствовать себя идиотом, но именно так его только что и выставили. К слову, принцу одолжили кое-какую одежду, которая оказалась ему слишком велика: брюки пришлось подвязать бечевкой на самой талии; белая рубашка была на несколько размеров больше, чем нужно было, поэтому ему пришлось закатать рукава до локтя. И все это еще ничего по сравнению с глубоким вырезом, что постоянно соскальзывал с плеча, обнажая ключицы. Но это все равно было лучше, чем тонкая пижама, в которую он был одет на борту.  
  
      Источником смеха был Найл, исчезнувший под палубой на кухне. Теперь он вынес деревянную чашу с едой в правой руке и кусок хлеба в другой, с гордостью представляя блюдо так, как будто за него можно было умереть.  
  
      — Извини, дружище. Это, конечно, не то, что в твоем Лондоне, но лучшее из того, что можно съесть в море, — хвастался он. — На твою удачу, мы только вернулись с материка. Пополнили запасы… Продали кое-что… Понежились в объятиях куртизанок, — блондин подарил ему сияющую улыбку. — Ты хоть раз пробовал? Поверь мне, ты не жил, если не провел с ними хотя бы одну ночь.  
  
      Пейн сжалился над испуганным выражением лица шатена и прогнал хихикавшего Найла прочь, прекратив его глупый допрос, пока Луи грыз черствый хлеб, но он был без пищи так долго, что не имел права на что-то жаловаться. Он заел остатки супом, чтобы проглотить твердые кусочки.  
  
      — Ты извини. Найл у нас повар, — сказал Пейн, указав на блондина, который сейчас пытался втихаря пронести бутылку рома на нижнюю палубу. — Он ирландец, если ты еще не понял. Клянусь, его мать выпила стакан крепкого виски, прежде чем родила его.  
  
      — Тогда он родился как истинный ирландец, — сказал принц, с особым рвением работая ложкой.  
  
      Несколько человек, услышав его слова, тут же засмеялись. Луи не смог ничего с собой поделать и широко улыбнулся, чувствуя себя немного успешнее от того, что смог хоть кого-то развеселить. И хотя он привык есть, пока за ним наблюдают, на этот раз обстановка совсем другая.  
  
      — Может, ты не боишься высоты или у тебя острый глаз? — спросил Пейн, возвращаясь к делу.  
  
      Луи вспомнил то время, когда он забирался на дерево, подальше от своих учителей и нянечек, и бросался в них шишками, когда они проходили под ним, но тут же отмахнул от себя эту мысль. Он не из тех, кто слепо подчиняется приказам или поддается влиянию. И определенно, это качество не возвысит его в глазах членов экипажа. Так что некоторые вещи лучше оставить в секрете.  
  
      — Ничего из этого, — сказал он. Видимо, его хотели сделать дозорным на палубе, но Луи испугался, что ему это быстро наскучит, потому что это не самая его сильная сторона.  
  
      — Может, ты умеешь готовить? — более тревожно поинтересовался Пейн, кусая губы и хмуря брови, перебирая список качеств, которые могли бы им пригодиться.  
  
      — Эм, — у Луи появилось ощущение, будто он всех подводит. Он точно скоро пойдет по доске, если они так и не найдут для него применение. — Нет?  
  
      — Ладно, — Луи не был уверен, что Пейн обрадовался такому ответу. — Может, ты умеешь делать что-то еще, что, по твоему мнению, может быть полезным на корабле?  
  
      Какая польза может быть от принца для пиратов? Он был уверен, что бесчисленное количество уроков по ведению войны, правила этикета для всех членов королевской семьи и верховая езда - это не те качества, которые они искали.  
  
      В конце концов, он попытался.  
  
      — Я свободно говорю на нескольких языках и могу отслеживать расходы.  
  
      Мужчина теперь выглядел более впечатленным, посчитав любопытным тот факт, что юноша был в состоянии позволить себе столь хорошее образование. Наверное, ему повезло, что он не умер от стыда, когда сидел перед ними всеми в ночной одежде, но это помогло скрыть его истинное происхождение и позволило остаться инкогнито.  
  
      — Мы точно продержим тебя здесь какое-то время, — сказал Пейн. — Но если все-таки хочешь остаться, то нужно работать. Раз ты ничего не умеешь, придется начать с чего-то простого.  
  
      — И чего именно? — подозрительно спросил он.  
  
      Кто-то принес ему ведро, полное черного липкого вещества, и щетку, которую бросили в эту жижу. Луи с недоверием посмотрел на содержимое, уверенный, что такая отвратительная гадость сможет растворить даже самый твердый металл.  
  
      — Это задание как раз для тебя. Приступай к работе, — сказал еще один знакомый голос, но уже не такой любезный.  
  
      Принц не послушался. Он повернулся к человеку, которого он ранее ударил в лицо, и одарил своим самым гордым взглядом. Что было немного проблематично, ведь его длинный нос все еще был покрыт коркой засохшей крови вокруг ноздрей, а уголок глаза посинел, что, в общем-то, делало его похожим на клоуна.  
  
      — И сколько я этим буду заниматься? Пока не получу продвижение по службе?  
  
      —  _Продвижение_ , — фыркнул окровавленный мужчина. — По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока мы не найдем тебе подходящее занятие. Остальное зависит только от тебя. Кэп добился успеха за три года.  
  
       _Капитан?_ Луи все еще не видел его, хотя именно на его корабле он пребывает уже довольно долгое время. Непроизвольно принц окинул взглядом палубу, как будто кто-то мысленно окликнул его. Но никто из мужчин, надежно закрепляющих канаты на оснастках, не был похож на капитана.  
  
      Он присоединился к остальным людям с такими же ведрами и узнал, что длинноносого прозвали тут Гримми и что он тут боцман — четвертый помощник, или же четвертый человек в команде, как он любил хвастаться — и отвечал за назначение экипажу работы, которую он потом проверяет и о результатах которой докладывает капитану.  
  
      В итоге клейкое вещество оказалось смесью смолы, масла и пчелиного воска, которой покрывали палубу раз в неделю, чтобы сохранить древесину от гниения из-за воздействия дождя и влажного морского воздуха, и, к ужасу Луи, вся палуба должна была быть покрыта ею за день.  
  
      — Стань моряком, говорили они, — мрачно пробормотал он, когда пара коричневых сапог прошла мимо него. Он хотел забрызгать смолой всю обувь, но сдержал себя. — Будешь жить свободно, говорили они.  
  
      Он засучил рукава и принялся за работу. Следующие несколько часов принц провел на четвереньках, держа щетку обеими руками и толкая ее по настилу туда-сюда из последних сил. Мышцы на руках и спине болели уже спустя примерно четверть часа под пристальным взором боцмана. Его взгляд прожигал спину сильнее, чем солнце, держа под контролем всю палубу. А она была самой длинной, в двести футов, и такую он еще никогда не видел.  
  
      Единственное, что спасало его от мыслей об убийстве, - это неизвестный капитан и сила воли Луи, который был нацелен на получение продвижения по службе. Поначалу он даже стыдился своего положения, но позже смирился. Он был на равных с добрым десятком людей. Не об этом ли он всегда мечтал?  
  
      К концу дня его колени были в синяках, руки покрылись волдырями, а лицо загорело сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни, и щеки теперь болели так, будто с них содрали всю кожу. Принц не очень хотел прикасаться к лицу.  
  
      Луи мрачно посмотрел на свои руки. Черный воск собрался между пальцами, под ногтями и вокруг болезненных волдырей. Он тщательно вытер руки об штаны, только потом вспомнив, что они были не его, и сдержал всхлип, отказавшись поддаваться эмоциям в таком окружении.  
  
      Вместо этого он просто поправил огромную рубашку и сжал импровизированный пояс, пока стоял и оглядывался, пытаясь понять, что ему делать дальше. Он уже готов был пойти за остальными членами экипажа на нижние палубы, как вдруг чья-то рука опустилась ему на плечо.  
  
      — Шевели ногами, — сказал Гримми, сильнее надавливая на плечи Луи, направляя его в сторону двойных дверей под выступающей частью палубы. Он бодро постучал. — Старик хочет тебя видеть, — сказал он в качестве объяснения.  
  
       _Старик?_ Это было чем-то новеньким. Он не видел тут никого, кроме молодых людей, а самым взрослым тут был боцман, да и тому от силы лет тридцать. Может быть, пожилой человек сжалится над ним и доставит в ближайший порт или хотя бы даст ему лучшее занятие среди членов команды, потому что, будучи капитаном, он может сделать многое.  
  
      Оказалось, что "старик" - всего-навсего прозвище, которое экипаж закрепил за молодым мужчиной. Очень и очень красивым молодым мужчиной.  
  
      Зайдя в помещение, принц с любопытством отметил, что, даже несмотря на то, что каюта капитана была довольно большой, она не была так сильно заставлена вещами, как на корабле Торговой Компании. Обшитое панелями окно от пола до потолка на задней стенке позволяло Луи видеть море и то, как корабль разрывал его гладкую голубую поверхность. На полу ничего не было, стены казались пустыми без картин и гобеленов, но некоторые украшения все же стояли на маленьких полочках. В самом центре находился письменный стол, полный морских безделушек, а за ним сидел кудрявый человек, который заставил сердце Луи биться сильнее.  
  
      Молодой человек был крепким: такой подбородок мог принадлежать только дворянину, изящный изгиб шеи и острый кадык тоже не остались без внимания Луи, взгляд которого через какое-то время все же спустился ниже. Белая рубашка была расстегнута, и принц, конечно, никогда не обращал внимания на женскую грудь — и не дай Бог он бы сделал это — но это была действительно очень красивая грудь, с ровным загаром и гладкой кожей. Кончики, как ему показалось, птичьих крыльев выглядывали из-под одежды.  
  
      — Так, — протянул кудрявый мужчина, так и не поднимая головы на Луи, который не с первого раза услышал, что к нему обращались. Принц с трудом даже передвигался после задания боцмана, не говоря уже о том, чтобы моментально соображать. — Что дворянин делает на пиратском корабле?  
  
      Через тело Луи словно прошел удар тока.  
  
      — Прошу прощения?  
  
      Мужчина наконец оторвал взгляд от бумаг. Его зеленые глаза, казалось, пронзили принца, тут же пригвоздив его к полу. Радужки были холодными, как итальянский мрамор, а губы, полные, как у женщины, растянулись в однобокой ухмылке.  
  
      — Твое высокомерие, — сказал человек, махнув рукой, украшенной кольцами, вдоль груди Луи. — То, как ты держишь свой подбородок на дюйм или два выше, чем все остальные, или как ты смотришь на всех свысока, и не важно, выше они или ниже тебя ростом. Я видел такое раньше, и только человек благородных кровей способен так себя вести, так что было легко определить твоё происхождение. Итак, почему ты здесь?  
  
      Луи насупился. Голос пирата был совершенным, медленным и глубоким, способным быстро успокоить даже нервную лошадь. Но, хоть он и был красив, как самая прекрасная роза в королевском саду, под своей обманчивой очаровательной внешностью он скрывал острые шипы.  
  
      — Это не ваше дело. Да и _как_ же _вы_ узнали о таких способах распознавания дворянина?  
  
      — Неправильные вопросы задаешь, дорогуша, — капитан откинулся на спинку стула с нарочитым равнодушием, и всю его фигуру залил солнечный свет. Ну просто картина маслом. — Ты всегда такой дерзкий?  
  
      — Нет, обычно я спокоен по тем дням, которые не заканчиваются на букву «у», — сплюнул он.  
  
      Пират засмеялся, оголяя ровные белые зубы, два передних из которых были немного больше остальных. Он немного повернул голову, и Луи имел удовольствие насладиться его изящным профилем.  
  
      — Отвечаю на твой вопрос: я знаю многих людей благородного происхождения, которые оставляли свое наследство и присоединялись к корсарам. Если ты хочешь находиться на этом корабле, мне нужно твое имя, — Луи хранил молчание, пират сделал не совсем верные выводы. — Не твое настоящее имя. Мы все начинаем с чистого листа. Можешь выбрать любое имя, какое тебе нравится.  
  
      Луи, который внутри просто закипал, был не в состоянии контролировать свой острый язык.  
  
      — А может вы таки используете свое высокое положение, из-за которого вы так высокомерны, и развернете этот чертов корабль, чтобы я мог вернуться на берег?  
  
      Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице капитана.  
  
      — Имя, — терпеливо спросил он. — Выбирай с умом.  
  
      Луи вдохнул, пошатываясь от еле сдерживаемой ярости, и выдохнул, выпуская пар.  
  
      — Томмо звучит неплохо, — сказал ему Луи. — А как зовут вас? — спросил он.  
  
      — У меня много имен, и большинство из них тебе знать не нужно, — если кошка могла бы улыбаться так же самодовольно, как он, это было бы самое дьявольское существо на планете. — Но _Багровый клинок_  — мой личный фаворит.  
  
      — Ты _Кримсонблейд_? — воскликнул Луи.  
  
      — Я рад, что моя репутация идёт впереди меня.  
  
      Верхняя губа принца с презрением изогнулась.  
  
      — Ты мне отвратителен.  
  
      — Серьезно? Я, по крайней мере, не опускался до работорговли! И я знаю, каково это - быть бедным, — страстно начал Кримсонблейд. — Особенно, когда тебя продают как какую-то дешевку.  
  
      Он не стал продолжать, просто повернулся к окну, плотно стиснув челюсти. Луи воспринял это как приказ уходить, задержавшись на мгновение на пороге и оглянувшись на пирата. Тот не двигался. Луи прошел через дверь и закрыл ее за собой.  
  
      Найл ждал его у двери, улавливая его огорченное выражение лица; ему было интересно, как тот выдержал отвратительный характер капитана, но Луи выглядел слишком уставшим, так что Найл не стал его беспокоить.  
  
      — Ты выглядишь так, будто виделся со Смертью, приятель. К счастью для тебя, я пришел показать тебе, где ты будешь спать.  
  
      Они стали спускаться по лестнице на нижние палубы («Трап! — поправил его Найл, когда Луи употребил неправильное слово. — Всегда называй лестницу трапом, пока ты на борту!»), прошли мимо той, где хранились пушки, и путь им освещали полоски света, проникавшие через маленькие окна. Добравшись до коридора, они пошли по другой лестнице — или _трапу_  — в кубрик, где был камбуз и еще одна палуба.  
  
      — Мы пришли!  
  
      Луи оглядел плохо освещенную комнату, в которой яркими пятнами висели гамаки из светлой мешковины, висевшие между потолочными балками. Пара фонарей освещала темную комнату без окон с деревянными ведрами на полу. Луи подозревал, что они использовались для хранения личных вещей, но ему пришлось принять и такую худшую сторону его положения, иначе он рисковал вновь оказаться в открытом море.  
  
      Найл ободряюще похлопал его по спине, и уставшие колени принца задрожали.  
  
      — Устраивайся поудобнее.  
  
      Луи сомневался, что он смог бы. Гамак оказался таким же неустойчивым, каким выглядел на первый взгляд, когда он дотронулся до него. Юноша затаил дыхание, словно это могло помочь ему сохранить равновесие, и залез внутрь, используя стул, что нанесло еще один серьезный удар по его самооценке.  
  
      — Удобно, — прошептал он, когда заметил, как остальные члены команды наблюдали за ним, другие курили табак и играли в карты, а кто-то храпел или просто отдыхал до положенного подъема в четыре утра. — Если только…  
  
      Теперь события прошлой ночи и тяжелый день ударили по нему в полную силу. Вокруг было столько мужских тел, что Престон и рядом с ними не стоял. В мрачном свете тени между его пальцами выглядели как пятна крови. Он почувствовал приступ клаустрофобии, хотя комната была довольно большая, но из-за отсутствия окон и сжатого воздуха он не мог дышать, и ему казалось, будто стены приближались. Но он так устал, что это вполне могли быть галлюцинации из-за физического и умственного истощения.  
  
      Когда он наконец заснул, ему снились выстрелы, огонь и таинственный смех пиратских капитанов, которые наблюдали за тонущим кораблем.  
  


***

  
      Луи зашипел, когда его ноги коснулись холодного пола палубы.  
  
      Это была прохладная ночь: они плыли на север, пока он то проваливался в сон, то просыпался, и низкая температура и ледяные воды значительно охладили корабль.  
  
      Принц чувствовал легкую неустойчивость в ногах, как если бы он все еще лежал в гамаке, который раскачивался из стороны в сторону всю ночь, словно он стал одним целым с волнами. Теперь он не был уверен, что наконец-то смог от всего освободиться, как ему раньше казалось. Его мышцы болели даже там, где они в принципе болеть не могли.  
  
      И качка была не таким уж плохим событием, как поведение членов команды. Некоторые разгуливали без рубашек, кто-то вообще был полностью обнажен, и принц тут же отвел взгляд, потому что это было отвратительно. Мужчины без одежды смотрели на него особенно странно, он еще никогда в жизни такого не встречал.  
  
      Кто-то был еще в гамаке, их самодельные одеяла, сшитые из различных кусков ткани, которая только попалась им под руку, запутались между ногами, оголяя грудь и спины. Мало кто надевал свою одежду, и свет от фонаря освещал каждую мышцу спины, что напрягалась от их движения. Живя с четырьмя сестрами, он никогда не видел мужчин голыми, и к своему ужасу он понял, что увиденное ему даже понравилось.  
  
      Луи, стыдливо отводя взгляд, тут же отвернулся к своей постели, поправляя одеяло, и уставился на поеденную молью ткань. Он позволил себе повернуться только тогда, когда шаги последнего человека скрылись в направлении кухни, и продолжал избегать чужого взгляда, пока не поднялся на главную палубу.  
  
      Ранним утром его встретил густой серый туман, полностью уничтоживший линию, соединявшую небо и океан. Слабый ветер трепал его рубашку, и он надеялся, что тот сможет развеять затхлый запах мешковины, который, казалось, насквозь пропитал его за эту ночь. Он был уверен, что еще никогда в жизни так долго не мылся. Но запасов пресной воды было так мало, что ее не хватило даже смыть с себя всю грязь после тяжелой работы, не говоря уже про стирку одежды, которая стала жесткой от соленой воды.  
  
      Но даже вода и та была похищена.  
  
      Множество ценных грузов переправлялось в Европу под охраной Королевского флота и европейских военно-морских сил, но Англия все равно не смогла остановить большое количество моряков, что возжелали обрести богатство незаконными путями. И его отец как-то сказал, что такие люди мешают расширению Британской империи.  
  
      Луи закипал изнутри и схватился за перила между мачтой и фоком. Вскоре к нему присоединился Пейн.  
  
      — Не думал увидеть тебя в такую рань, — он предложил Луи кусок хлеба, что держал в руке. — Я думал, ты будешь спать как убитый, когда получишь шанс отдохнуть после вчерашнего дня.  
  
      Луи улыбнулся, принимая хлеб.  
  
      — Ну, не вечно же мне спать, — улыбнулся он своему новому другу — по крайней мере, ему бы так хотелось — и посмотрел в его яркие карие глаза. — Ты что-то слишком радостный для такого раннего утра.  
  
      — Я всегда такой, — объяснил он.  
  
      — Ты не такой, как остальные, — заметил Луи, прежде чем понял, что свой язык нужно держать за зубами.  
  
      Тень удивления промелькнула на лице Лиама.  
  
      — Разве? — он оглянулся на палубу, словно желая найти на ней ответы. — Думаю, это потому, что уже изначально был моряком, в отличие от остальных. Многие моряки устают, когда монарх не дает им того, что они заслуживают, поэтому они уходят грабить европейские торговые суда.  
  
      — Украденные деньги — самые лучшие деньги, — сказал рыжий парень, весь усыпанный веснушками и с косыми глазами, когда проходил мимо, неся тяжелый моток веревки. Луи заметил красочные татуировки на его предплечье. Многие изображали на себе символы морских походов или мифических существ на удачу. Пираты были свободными людьми, но отличались особой суеверностью, параноидальными мыслями и убеждениями.  
  
      Пейн не был покрыт черной краской с ног до головы. Он указал только на аккуратный узор на правом предплечье.  
  
      — Что это?  
  
      — Это за год службы, — объяснил Лиам, особенно гордясь четырьмя стрелками, выстроенными в ряд одна за другой. — Думаю, это можно считать подвигом, учитывая, как быстро я занял свое место. Я был избран командой.  
  
      — А ты?.. — многозначно посмотрел он на него, и в его голубых глазах читалась решительность.  
  
      — Второй человек в команде. Я могу наложить вето на приказы капитана — не то чтобы это когда-нибудь нужно было — и я могу занять его место, если его вдруг убьют в бою, — Луи понял, что мужчина гордился своим званием и обязанностями, пока перечислял их. — Я также отвечаю за дисциплину и наказания членов экипажа, которые нарушили законы.  
  
      Это принц _уже_ слышал. Законы были основной частью поведения пиратов, в кодексе раскрывались все необходимые правила: поведение, правильный путь, раздел добычи, и даже возмещение членам команды, если кто-нибудь из них получит травму на корабле.  
  
      — Но, — продолжил Пейн, — хочу сказать, что некоторые тут только ради приключений, как Найл, например. Это объединяет нас, хотя некоторые давно хотят уйти в отставку со своей долей добычи без арестов и возможности быть убитым в бою. Мы просто надеемся, что наш капитан грамотно разделит награбленное.  
  
      — А вы знаете, где зарыто золото? — спросил Луи, не сумев скрыть алчность в своем голосе.  
  
      Лиам улыбнулся.  
  
      — Похоже, ты наслушался рассказов о спрятанных сокровищах под песками заброшенных островов и тому подобное. Пиратство больше связано с грабежами, потому что это помогает нам выжить, и самую малость — с накопленными драгоценностями.  
  
      Луи стыдливо опустил голову и стал медленно жевать хлеб. Ветер разбросал мелкие крошки по палубе.  
  
      — Но даже такой успешной команде, как наша, есть, что скрывать. И только Зейн знает об этом, — продолжил Пейн, указав на таинственного смуглого человека, которого Луи еще не видел. — Зейн — первый помощник. Управление кораблем и ориентирование на море — его сильные стороны, а потому в плохую погоду он обычно встает за штурвал.  
  
      Зейн не был старше, чем остальные члены команды, но Лиам смотрел на него с восхищением и уважением. У человека на юте, за штурвалом, была гладкая кожа, словно тончайший атлас из Ост-Индии, и глаза, как шоколад, сделанный из редких какао-бобов Вест-Индии. Принц поджал губы и посмотрел на лицо своего спутника.  
  
      Его взгляд был заботливым, а пухлые губы растянулись в теплой улыбке.  
  
      — Капитан обычно советуется с ним, когда есть проблемы, — Пейн вновь начал говорить, все это время смотря на своего помощника. — Знаешь, это что-то вроде длинных и глубоких разговоров ни о чем и обо всем сразу. Наверное, они никогда не будут доверять кому-то так же, как себе, и делиться с другими секретами, как друг с другом. Им просто нравится общество друг друга, даже если они просто _пропивают_ свои задницы. Наверное, это приятно иметь кого-то, с кем можно поговорить.  
  
      Он говорил это и теперь с сожалением смотрел в сторону. Луи успокаивающе схватил его за бицепс.  
  
      — Ты можешь делиться своими пьяными мыслями со мной, приятель.  
  
      Пейн благодарно улыбнулся, опираясь на перила и наблюдая за барашками волн, что кружились все дальше от судна. Длинное, но пухленькое животное с гладкой кожей резвилось совсем недалеко от них, и оно выныривало и обратно пряталось в сероватых водах. Луи заметил, как некоторые из команды указывали на него и взволнованно спрашивали, видел ли он что-либо подобное. Он отчетливо помнил белых слонов из Ост-Индии в книгах. Но водных животных? Никогда.  
  
      — Старая легенда гласит, что черная морская свинка — король — ведет за собой всю стаю, и если ее поймать, она исполнит твое желание, — серьезно сказал Лиам, подняв в воздух указательный палец, словно подчеркивая свои слова. — Но только взамен своей свободы.  
  
      — И как же ты собираешься ее поймать? — с недоумением спросил Луи. — Ты же не будешь делать ей больно?  
  
      Лиам взглянул на принца с широко открытыми глазами.  
  
      — Тогда она не выполнит желание.  
  
      Луи поражался тому, что все еще способен стыдиться после всего, что он прошел: от деградации и боли до очевидного незнания всего, что связано с морем. Но несмотря на то, что Лиам был жестким человеком, который редко шутил, он был хорошим учителем, который мог бы — и будет — обучить его многому. Двое мужчин отошли от перил, и пират сразу же отправился на другой конец палубы, а Луи поплелся за ним. Его ноги все еще болели после вчерашней работы.  
  
      Рассеянно, он признался Пейну, что из всего судна знает только палубу, шлюпку, мачты и штурвал, но пират уверен, что тот еще _многому_ научится. У Луи же в голове было много неотвеченных вопросов по поводу плавания.  
  
      — Могу я тебя кое о чем спросить? — вдруг поинтересовался Луи после долгого введения по названиям парусов. Его голова кружилась от обилия незнакомых слов, что он не удивился, если бы что-то перепутал. Они остановились посреди юты, где Пейн указывал ему на три мачты. Колесо штурвала выглядело больше, чем Луи себе представлял, и его руки едва могли удержать каждый край. Его ручки были толщиной с его запястье, и ему стало интересно, будет ли дерево теплым или холодным в его руках.  
  
      Лиам напрягся. _Похоже, он подумал, что я буду спрашивать его о Зейне,_ промелькнуло в голове Луи.  
  
      — Ну давай, — в любом случае сказал Пейн.  
  
      — Я только хотел спросить, — начал принц, не зная, как правильно выразить свою мысль. — Я хотел бы узнать, что ты думаешь о капитане.  
  
      Пейн издал короткий, но искренний смешок. Его карие глаза радостно блеснули, когда он сказал:  
  
      — Я честно отвечу, если ты будешь ему на меня жаловаться.  
  
      — Не искушай меня. У меня _плохо_ с самодисциплиной.  
  
      — Уверен, что это не так. Но если серьезно, то я мало знаю о нем, — Лиам внезапно стал мрачнее тучи. — Все, что мне о нем известно, что он просто молодой мальчик с разбитым сердцем. Думаю, он из знатной семьи какой-нибудь сельской местности, Чешир, может, судя по его акценту, когда мы впервые встретились. Это он нанял меня.  
  
      Луи, чувствуя сильное желание узнать побольше, старался сохранить беспечное выражение лица.  
  
      — С удовольствием послушаю тебя, если ты мне все расскажешь.  
  
      Пейн кивнул.  
  
      — Ну, — начал он, — я вырос в Вулверхэмптоне, узнал о судах и управлении ими из книг, но я был еще слишком молод, чтобы вступить в военно-морской флот, да и мне не хватало опыта. Потом я встретил нашего капитана в Саутгемптоне, где он вербовал ребят и, честно говоря, сперва я был даже напуган.  
  
      Последнее слово он сказал немного заговорщическим тоном, его круглые глаза многозначительно посмотрели на Луи. Принц прикусил губу, потому что он ожидал немного большего. Он должен был догадаться, что такой человек, как капитан, не будет о себе много болтать.  
  
      — Почему же?  
  
      — Он был на год младше меня и копил внутри себя столько гнева и ярости, что это все едва ли могло уместиться в одном человеке. Признаюсь, поначалу я даже боялся этого несчастного ублюдка. Месть капитана по-настоящему страшна. За это он получил свое самое известное прозвище «Багровый клинок», и поверь, оно дано ему _не просто так_.  
  
      Луи спокойно посмотрел на него. В дневном свете его кожа казалось светлее, а в темных глазах мелькали золотые вкрапления. У него была небольшая родинка на шее. Но даже со всей своей серьезностью и строгостью он выглядел как человек, который готов вымолить согласие у родителей, прежде чем просить руки девушки. Кримсонблейд же, наоборот, ставил под сомнения свою добродетель, и готов был, смеясь, обесчестить любую девушку, которую бы он повстречал.  
  
      — Мне кажется, я ему не понравился, — признался Луи.  
  
      — Томмо, — начал Пейн. — Он вообще не любит дворян. И тебе нечего бояться, пока ты соблюдаешь дистанцию, — он колебался, но все же продолжил. — Пообещай мне кое-что.  
  
      Луи был сбит этим с толку.  
  
      — И что же?  
  
      — Не зли его. Никогда.


	3. Глава 3. Украл — значит победил.

      Первое, что сделал Луи, когда вошел в переполненную кают-компанию, — автоматически осмотрел ее на наличие любых признаков капитана. Второе — отругал себя за первое. Он стал пугающе одержим этим пиратом в последние несколько дней.  
  
      Столовая была его самым любимым местом. Это было одно из самых больших и просторных помещений на борту, но все же меньше палубы, на которой хранились пушки. В середине каюты стоял большой стол, рассчитанный всего человек на двадцать, но экипаж любил доказывать обратное. Однако сейчас вокруг него с пустыми чашками, кубками и крошками печенья и хлеба сидело около пятнадцати мужчин. Судя по шуму, опустошение кружек началось довольно давно.  
  
      — Эй, Найл, передай мне хлеб! — попросил Луи одного из двух своих друзей среди всех членов экипажа.  
  
      Блондин, уйдя за сотым элем, воткнул нож в буханку и швырнул ее принцу, который сел в конец стола. К счастью, выпавший нож аккуратно проскользил по столу.  
  
      Эти люди напились утром в субботу, и солнце, высоко поднявшееся в синем небе, только усилило потребление алкоголя. Луи и раньше видел нетрезвых людей, но здесь их было слишком много. Мужчины пели, танцевали, разбрасывали повсюду мусор, будь то брюки или пустые бутылки рома. Луи вздрагивал каждый раз, когда натыкался на кого-нибудь или что-нибудь или слышал грязные тексты их песен, что пели они каждый раз, проходя мимо него.  
  
      И Луи еще предстояло узнать, что означает «сухопутная крыса».  
  
      Кто-то споткнулся, когда Луи отрезал себе второй кусок дрожжевого хлеба. Принц посмотрел в лезвие ножа на отражения Лиама и Зейна, которые быстро заняли свои места на одной стороне длинного стола рядом с Найлом. Пейн обнял угловатые плечи Зейна и _поцеловал его в щеку_.  
  
      Принц почувствовал, как от удивления напряглись его мышцы, он даже чуть не отрезал себе большой палец, настолько это застигло его врасплох. Он бросил взгляд на блондина, который, казалось, не был заинтересован в происходящем или вообще к чему-либо вокруг него. Луи немного расслабился.  
  
      Он тут же вспомнил, что гомосексуальные мужчины — _женоподобные_ , но даже слепой заметил бы, что ни один из находившихся там не подходил под тот тип, который припудривает свои волосы и наносит румяна на щеки.  
  
      Общество сделало их предметом насмешек, пуритане сделали это грехом, который должен караться смертью.  
  
      — Я… Ты… — заикался он. — Я не знал, что вы вместе, — указал он на Лиама и украшение на пальце. — Думал, что ты просто очарован им.  
  
      — Нет, — сказал Пейн и гордо похлопал по золотому кольцу на левой руке, а его глаза счастливо прищурились, образовав маленькие щелки. — Мы официально вместе.  
  
      — Это даже разрешено кодексом, — как бы в защиту закончил Зейн.  
  
      Луи изучал его профиль, длинные ресницы, которые отбрасывали тени на скулы в тусклом свете каюты. Рукава его рубашки были неровными, словно их неумело обрезали ножом, но так он только еще больше походил на пирата. Луи завидовал его темному тону кожи, что делало его менее восприимчивым к солнечным ожогам.  
  
      «Возможно, именно жизнь в море заставила их ориентацию немного _измениться_ », — подумал он. Корсары, в конце концов, провели несколько месяцев в окружении одних мужчин, они отрезаны от остальной части человечества, особенно от женщин, и, возможно, поэтому обращаются друг к другу для удовлетворения сексуальных потребностей. Они не стеснялись раздеваться друг перед другом, имели интимные отношения и были довольно близки с пятьюдесятью членами экипажа, которых почти не заботило малое количество одежды.  
  
      — Да, — теперь Найл перевел взгляд на свою недавно допитую кружку, пальцем смазывая остатки пены. — Почти весь экипаж гетеросексуален, как и мои друзья, с которыми у меня нет никаких плотских отношений, однако многие уверены в обратном, — пропищал он, успешно снимая накопившееся напряжение принца, и он увидел, как довольная улыбка расплывается на лице Луи.  
  
      Он испугался, когда увидел, что двум людям комфортно показывать свою привязанность друг к другу.  
  
      Это напомнило ему то время, когда его дальний родственник, граф Джордж Карр, попросил отца посвятить в рыцари своего возлюбленного, некоего Уильяма Джонса, с которым он познакомился во время турнира. Инцидент испортил репутацию королевской семьи почти на десять лет, пока общественность не заинтересовалась больше в завоеваниях короля Генриха: если и было что-то, что люди любили больше, чем осуждать своих правителей, это сплетничать о зарубежных лидерах, делая вид, что такое безобразие ниже английской королевской семьи. Луи еще долгое время слышал, как люди шептались о том, что Карр ухаживал за Джонсом, сломавшим ногу, и под большой секретностью провел все лето в его поместье.  
  
      — Так вы женаты? — последнее слово он особенно выделил голосом.  
  
      — Это не брак. В морской практике, — поправил его Пейн, как будто это слово для него оскорбительно, — это _союз под пиратским флагом_.  
  
      Кожа Луи покрылась мурашками, он был ошеломлен, часто моргая и утопая в своих собственных догадках.  
  
      — Но… Некоторые из вас служили во флоте! Разве так можно? Как двое мужчин… — он не смог продолжить. Окружавшие его люди бросили на него острые, критические взгляды.  
  
      Зейн притянул Лиама ближе, защищаясь, и сказал:  
  
      — Мы связаны правилами и обязанностями, буквально находимся в одной лодке. Мы свободные люди. И вольны делать то, что захотим.  
  
      — А как это работает? — Луи не мог заткнуть свой предательский рот, который продолжал задавать вопросы. Он подозревал, что люди будут ненавидеть его за такое любопытство. Однако на данный момент при нынешних обстоятельствах он мог все списать на простой академический интерес. — Ну, ваш союз.  
  
      Удивительно, но на этот раз ответил Найл.  
  
      — Да, это немного похоже на брак. Они обмениваются золотыми кольцами в знак вечного союза, делят награбленные вещи, постель и, — он хищно усмехнулся, — женщин. Плюс ко всему, получают пособие после смерти партнера, но мы бы хотели считать себя непобедимыми. Смерть звучит немного удручающе, не так ли?  
  
      Раздался неприятный смех. Гримми поднялся на ноги среди других членов экипажа, и его глаза зловеще сверкали. Луи пытался игнорировать этот смех, но безрезультатно, потому что он напоминал ему о его положении в команде. Слабое звено в сплоченной компании. Взгляд боцмана по-прежнему был полон гнева, но был направлен не на Луи, поэтому он немного успокоился.  
  
      — О Найлер, Найлер, Найлер, — сказал Гримми. — Вечно у тебя ветер в голове.  
  
      — Кажется, — начал Зейн, прищурившись на взрослого мужчину, — нет, я совершенно уверен, что в последний раз, когда мы были на земле, _ты_ в карты выиграл карту сокровищ, и тогда мы от души посмеялись, потому что нет никакого острова между Гваделупой и Антигуа и что даже ребенок способен сделать карту с надписью «ISLA DE MUEяTA»*.  
  
      Луи неожиданно вдохнул хлебные крошки, давясь от кашля и ударяя себя в грудь. Даже слезящимися глазами он видел, как меркла улыбка Гримми.  
  
      — Думаешь, это смешно? Я не виноват, что грамота такая сложная. Если бы только кто-нибудь однажды написал книгу со всеми словами!  
  
      Пейн нахмурил брови.  
  
      — Что? _Книга?_ Без сюжета, с одними именами и терминами? Этого никогда не случится, запомни мои слова. Да и как бы она называлась? _Словарь?_ — он пренебрежительно рассмеялся над своей же шуткой.  
  
      Посреди звона кружек и громкого смеха послышался стук каблуков. Человек, вошедший в каюту, мгновенно заставил замолчать большую часть команды, словно солнце вдруг заволокли тучи.  
  
      — Внутренний стаксель** изношен, а главный верхний топсель порван ровно посередине, — раздался мужской голос точно над Луи. Протяжный, высокомерный, такой знакомый. — Приступайте к работе, или мы все утонем.  
  
      Кримсонблейд.  
  
      Луи осторожно повернулся и встретился с хмурым взглядом. Несколько человек в шахматном порядке повставали со своих мест и прошли мимо него к лестнице. Лиам тоже ушел, спускаясь по коридору и посвистывая.  
  
      Луи беспокойно наблюдал за ними, хотя увиденное его больше позабавило.  
  
      — А они не слишком пьяные для этого? — шепотом спросил он у Найла, вытянувшись над столом.  
  
      — В таком случае пираты бы давно уже вымерли, — ответил рыжий Эд, который до этого молчал, но теперь ближе подошел к принцу и сел на только что освободившееся рядом с ним место.  
  
      Глаза Луи остановились на Кримсонблейде, который наблюдал за своей веселой и пьяной командой и тут же повернулся к ним спиной. Эд наклонился ближе к младшему и прошептал.  
  
      — Наверное, ему стоит хмуриться только три раза в день вместо его обычных двадцати, иначе люди могут подумать, что он действительно нас ненавидит.  
  
      Либо у капитана был великолепный слух, либо развитое шестое чувство.  
  
      — Конкретно тебя я терпеть не могу.  
  
      Луи не видел его лица, но слышал игривые нотки в голосе. «Это странно», — подумал он. Еще несколько дней назад он рычал на него как на высокомерного и привилегированного дворянина, говорил о бедности так, что из его глаз искры сыпались. А теперь он дразнит всю команду, словно они — его лучшие друзья, которых он знает всю свою жизнь, словно знает их не только по работе. Может, он и испытывает к ним тёплые чувства, но особо не доверяет.  
  
      Пока Луи пытался разгадать тайны, скрывающие за собой эту интересную личность, капитан обернулся, держа миску в руках, и улыбнулся.  
  
      Луи, рассеянно восхищающийся полнотой его губ — губки бантиком поразительно розового цвета! — вдруг заметил, что улыбка эта была холодна, хотя ямочки и приподнятые уголки губ вселили в него надежду о возможной теплоте внутри него.  
  
      Кримсонблейд зачерпнул ложку супа и тут же скривился, как только жидкость коснулась его языка.  
  
      — Какого черта этот суп опять холодный!  
  
      Найл с виноватым видом на пьяном лице тут же бросился к нему.  
  
      — Прости, — сказал он. — У нас закончились дрова.  
  
      — Возьмем их, когда снова достигнем берегов Ирландии, — объяснил Эд. Луи начал сомневаться в своих поспешных выводах.  
  
      Мужчины в унисон издали громкое «Ура!» и поднесли свои напитки ко рту.  
  


***

  
      Облака опустились слишком низко и выглядели уныло, как огромные серые траурные вуали, проползая мимо двух пиратов, сидящих близко к краю бушприта. Это еще не осень, хотя официально она наступит через пару дней. Моросил мелкий дождик, когда корабль подплывал к берегам южной Ирландии.  
  
      — Хм, — на лице Найла промелькнула сотня разных эмоций, и все они означали блаженство от того, что он вдыхал родной ему воздух, а глаза бегали за закрытыми веками. Корни волос были темнее, чем остальная их часть, выгоревшая на солнце и грязная. — Запах зеленой травы и коровьего дерьма. Добро пожаловать домой, Найл, добро пожаловать домой, — сказал блондин, глядя в сторону едва различимой береговой линии. — Мы даже можем попробовать жареные лепешки моей матери.  
  
      Луи с интересом повернулся к нему.  
  
      — Она жива?  
  
      — Еще как, — отшутился Найл в своем обычном стиле. — Она в порядке и поддерживает меня, если только… я не забываю привезти ей какие-нибудь драгоценности, когда возвращаюсь в Маллингар.  
  
      — А другие? Их родители живы?  
  
      Ответ от человека, который к любой ситуации относился с юмором, остался для него загадкой.  
  
      — Иногда во время игры стоит держать свои карты близко к груди.  
  
      Или же Луи его все-таки понял. В конце концов, он часто присутствовал на встречах своего отца, где собирались лорды и почтенные землевладельцы, обращаясь с проблемами и донесениями к своему королю, который затем объявлял свое мнение, будь оно важным или незначительным для решения вопросов королевства. Но чаще всего приплывали к ним послы, чтобы обсудить ситуацию в Британской Гвиане или в другой колонии. И вся семья могла лишиться жизни, если она сотрудничала с пиратами.  
  
      А Луи? Он впервые в жизни нашел себе трех настоящих друзей без политических или других скрытых мотивов и, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что он тоже нравился им как человек, а не из-за высокого статуса, о котором они еще не знали. Эта мысль привела его в чувства.  
  
      Вода под ними слилась с серыми небесами, они пытались обнаружить корабль _Виктория_ , на пути которого они и затаились. Тяжело было заметить такой огромный объект, как корабль, но паруса могли неожиданно появиться над поверхностью океана, когда только секунду назад там ничего не было.  
  
      Наверное, он немного отвлекся, когда взглядом наткнулся на Кримсонблейда, наблюдавшего за океаном в носовой части корабля.  
  
Они жили в век богатых одежд: шелка, парчу, кружева и вышивку могли позволить себе только состоятельные мужчины и женщины. Капитан корабля — будь то пиратское, военное или торговое суда — мог носить буквально все, что хотел. И, к сожалению, пальто и его вычурность были единственным способом определить, кто главный.  
  
      И их капитан превратил этот факт в искусство.  
  
      Кримсонблейд носил длинное тёмное льняное пальто, и складки на спине от движений подчеркивали его талию; брюки-галифе были заправлены в высокие, до колена, коричневые сапоги, а на голове показушно красовалась небрежно надетая широкополая шляпа с пером. Но для одежды, в которой человек путешествовал долгое время, она выглядела хорошо и плотно прилегала к широким плечам, когда капитан смотрел на горизонт через подзорную трубу, а его вьющиеся каштановые волосы аккуратно спадали вдоль шеи на плечи, словно водопад.  
  
      Вскоре мужчина облизал губы, растянувшиеся в широкой улыбке. Луи даже заметил глубокую ямочку на щеке.  
  
      — Ах, вот он!  
  
      Луи единственный в изумлении смотрел на Кримсонблейда. Улыбка капитана была широкой; принц видел мужчину обиженным, сердитым, но никогда не думал, что увидит его таким взволнованным. Тот был словно ребенок, который только что получил свою первую игрушку.  
  
      — Готовьтесь захватить корабль, — крикнул капитан, поддержанный восторженными возгласами экипажа. Некоторые мужчины залезли на снасти, чтобы лучше видеть их будущую наживу. Оттуда также была видна прекрасная картина танцующих по палубе людей, несших мотки веревок, с одного конца которых крепились железные крюки.  
  
      — Скоро мелководье, капитан. Стоит ли проверить глубину, чтобы можно было бросить якорь? — услышал Луи мужской голос.  
  
      — Да. И закрепите пушки. Пусть Зейн станет к штурвалу, — ответил капитан.  
  
      Человек на веревке поднялся по ближайшей к Луи мачте и бросил ручной лот*** в воду, тут же вытянув его. В воздухе раздался громкий вопль: «Девять саженей! Бросай якорь!» Принц жадно смотрел, как Зейн тут же поднялся по лестнице, сменив рулевого. Вскоре рядом с Луи появился Пейн и плотно ухватился за борт.  
  
      — Держись крепче, Томмо, — посоветовал он, и его лицо засветилось от волнения. — Ложимся на правый галс.  
  
      Луи непонимающе моргнул.  
  
      — Мы _что_?..  
  
      Но было уже поздно. Корабль резко повернул вправо, балюстрада ударила его в диафрагму, выбив весь воздух из легких, и он тут же упал, не удержав равновесие. Корабль стонал, доски скрипели от соприкосновения со дном, и они на большой скорости бросили якорь, еще немного развернувшись.  
  
      Теперь они находились в выгодном положении, откуда было удобнее стрелять по преследуемому им судну. Адреналин в его крови, вызванный близостью боя, не растаял от удара в живот, но Луи никак не мог прийти в себя. Он был наследником престола, но никак не пиратом.  
  
      Луи глубоко вдохнул воздух. Лиам и раздражающий своим неуместным смехом Найл улыбнулись ему.  
  
      — Я же говорил держаться.  
  
      — Теперь буду знать, — принц помассировал место удара и осмотрелся.  
  
      Их собственный корабль был без флага, и к ним на полных парусах приближалось такое же судно, как у них, вот только корпус у него был наполовину красный, наполовину черный. В такой расцветке мог запутаться даже самый опытный моряк, не говоря уже о Луи, который знал о поединках только со страниц книг. И теперь, когда все происходило на самом деле, он чувствовал, что ничего не знает. На одной из мачт дгого корабля развивался большой белый флаг, в центре которого находился красно-синий рисунок — флаг Бурбонов.  
  
       _Король Генрих._  
  
      — Французы, — указал Кримсонблейд, кривя улыбку, особо подчеркивая это слово. — Они торгуют самым лучшим вином. Жаль только, что мы не сразу его попробуем. Не забываем про женщин, хотя дворянки у них ужасно чопорны для француженок.  
  
      Мужчины загудели. Луи с отвращением отвернулся, что не скрылось от зоркого глаза капитана.  
  
      — Тебе так неприятна мысль использовать женщину? Или дома тебя ждет хорошенькая брюнетка?  
  
      — Больше нет, — сказал Луи, стиснув зубы. Он проигнорировал любопытный взгляд, порожденный их спором, что было редким проявлением эмоций у капитана. — Если кто-то и согреет мою постель в будущем, то это будет мужчина.  
  
      На этот раз последнее слово должно было остаться за Луи. Он не мог понять, что именно заставило его это сказать, да и сам он не был до конца уверен в своих предпочтениях, просто было приятно поймать капитана врасплох. Хотя он не верил, что у него это получилось.  
  
      И когда же он все-таки встретился взглядом с Кримсонблейдом, тот смотрел на него с нескрываемым интересом.  
  
      Они ждали. И Луи это не нравилось. Другой корабль, казалось, замедлил свою скорость, словно им что-то не нравилось. Луи облокотился на край борта и стал дергать ногой, чтобы хоть как-нибудь выпустить накопившуюся в нем энергию. Пейн напевал, сидя на полу рядом с ним.  
  
      — Они становятся подозрительными, — сказал ему Лиам. — Пусть подплывут немного ближе.  
  
      — И сколько же пройдет времени, пока они достигнут нас? — спросил Луи, разрываясь между желанием и страхом предстоящего боя.  
  
      — С их нынешней скоростью около четырех часов.  
  
      Луи застонал. Торговое судно двигалось еще медленнее. Четыре часа. Двести сорок минут. Четырнадцать тысяч четыреста секунд. Но корабль стал немного больше в размерах на фоне серой воды. И он был крупнее их, потому что вез ценный груз.  
  
      Бессознательно Луи начал переступать с ноги на ногу, издавая _мягкий, глухой стук_ , эхом раздававшийся на палубе. Постепенно все больше мужчин обратило на него внимание, и на их лицах читалось нескрываемое раздражение. Чья-то рука мягко опустилась на его колено, заставляя его остановиться.  
  
      Такое прикосновение напугало его, но еще больше он удивился, когда увидел, кто именно это сделал. Луи поднял глаза и увидел капитана, который внимательно смотрел на него и качал головой.  
  
      Он не был самым красивым человеком, которого Луи когда-либо видел в своей жизни, но щеки его пылали, когда он смотрел на обтянутые брюками сильные ноги и крепкую грудь. Принц просто хотел прикоснуться к ней, чтобы самому почувствовать, что она действительно твердая, хотел ощутить его сильную мозолистую руку в своей мягкой и аккуратной. Он тут же отвел взгляд, который последнее время стал частым и откровенным.  
  
       _«Пожалуйста, остановись»,_  — умолял он себя. И опустил руку.  
  
      Рядом с ними около Лиама встал Найл, потирая живот и бормоча о том, как много бочек пива, рома и вина он может вместить в себя:  
  
      — Литр крепкого алкоголя в день… И пиво, а потом _еще_ вино… Эх!  
  
      Луи ладонью прикрыл улыбку. Оказалось, что основное правило на море — _если_ на судне перевозят алкоголь, его захватят и заберут все, что есть. На их лицах читалась жажда наживы, богатства, адреналин от предстоящего боя и осознание того, что они совершают что-то противозаконное. Мужчины стали нетерпеливыми, ощущали сладкий вкус свободы и нарушения закона.  
  
      Луи тоже хотел это почувствовать.  
  
      Прогноз Лиама из четырех часов превратился в пять. Солнце опускалось все ниже к горизонту и слабо освещало воду. Новые белые паруса торгового судна отражали лучи вечернего солнца, скрытого за облаками. Десятки людей на борту стали размахивать руками. Луи мог различить только человека в дорогом пальто.  
  
      Им что-то крикнули. Кримсонблейд, казалось, ответил им, но смысл слов ускользнул от Луи, потому что его удивил безупречный британский английский капитана.  
  
      — Он просит помочь найти свою позицию в море, — объяснил Пейн, наклонившись ближе к принцу, постукивающему пальцами по бочке от скуки. — У нас больше шансов подойти ближе, если капитан будет говорить четко и грамотно. Это новый корабль, а не какой-то скиф с потрепанными парусами.  
  
      Луи только удивленно поднял брови. Может, именно в этом заключался секрет неслыханного успеха _Мести королевы Анны_ и ее капитана? Так им проще подойти к торговым судам, к корпусам, полным сокровищ.  
  
      — А если это не сработает?  
  
      Пейн пожал плечами.  
  
      — Они проигнорируют и продолжат свой путь, немного изменив курс и оставив нас ни с чем. Или же капитан может остаться, тогда ему придется сражаться и защищать свой корабль.  
  
      — Не повезло ему, — решительно сказал Луи.  
  
      Начал моросить мелкий неприятный дождик. И как только Луи стер пару капель со лба, над палубой раздался знакомый железный голос.  
  
      Луи инстинктивно повернул голову, хотя знал, кто это кричал. Кримсонблейд обнажил свой меч. Лезвие отразило блеск, такой же красный, как его жестокое кровавое имя. Они поравнялись с французским кораблем, который теперь был прямо перед ним. Луи мог даже различить двух херувимов вокруг короны на синем флаге.  
  
      — Огонь!  
  
      Раздался оглушительный взрыв, от которого принц даже подскочил, когда снаряд достиг фока другого корабля и снес его. Мачта моментально сложилась пополам, потянув на себя паруса. Воспоминания о нападении на корабль, на котором он совсем недавно плыл, накрыли его с головой, и он закрыл глаза. Луи видел кровь и трупы, слышал приглушенные крики убитый англичан. _Его народ_. И он не в состоянии был его защитить. Принц еще раз моргнул, и образы исчезли.  
  
      Люди на главной палубе торгового судна начали суетиться, поняв наконец, что попали в ловушку. Но было уже слишком поздно: мужчины уже сцепляли корабли тяжелыми канатами, легко перепрыгивали с одного судна на другое. Когда палубы кормовой части двух кораблей соприкоснулись, началась атака. Ее возглавлял Пейн. Оружие было сброшено небрежной кучей, и команда выбирала что-нибудь подходящее для себя, взвешивая в руках, перекидывая из одной в другую. Кто-то уже перелетел на другой корабль на канате, ногами сбивая французов в воду.  
  
      Луи решил подождать, вдруг другой экипаж начнет защищаться, затем он взял кинжал и тоже прыгнул.  
  
      Французский корабль был не такой изящный, каким показался на первый взгляд. Кубрик был выше, портил общий вид палубы, тем самым блокируя возможность хранить на ней вооружение и боеприпасы. Члены команды уже вовсю разоружали французов, которые не хотели сдаваться, и контролировали тех, кто поднимался с нижних палуб, и вырывая из рук шпаги и пистолеты.  
  
      Все это продолжалось до тех пор, пока пираты не нашли краснолицего капитана, прятавшегося в своей каюте, и держали его между лопастью и стенкой юта. Каждый раз, когда он дергался от того, что ценные сокровища уводили у него из-под носа, лезвие все сильнее впивалось в морщинистую кожу, и всякий раз, когда он шумел или поднимал руку, капля крови медленно стекала по его толстой шее.  
  
      Разоруженные мужчины были вынуждены смотреть, как окружали их корабль и увозили имущество. Некоторые стояли на коленях, кто-то с разочарованием смотрел, как капитан отчаянно боролся за свою жизнь.  
  
      Луи просто стоял там, где приземлился, одной рукой крепко держась за перила, а другой в кулаке сжимая рукоять кинжала. От него было мало пользы в бою, его лезвие было слишком коротким, требовало быстрых и четких движений, чем принц похвастаться не мог. А команда прекрасно справлялась без него.  
  
      Он двинулся вперед и нашел светлую макушку среди других членов команды, которые тоже ждали новую команду. Он поймал его рядом с лестницей, ведущей к пушечной палубе, и спросил:  
  
      — А есть план, которому мы следуем при захвате судна?  
  
      — У нас всего один план: обворуй и победи, — жизнерадостно сказал Найл, обходя человека, несущего ящики бутылок. — Или же разоружи их первыми и жди разрешения потопить корабль. Мы еще не решили.  
  
      — А нельзя назвать это как-нибудь по-другому? Например, перевести на латинский как _разделяй и властвуй_ , — Луи не получил должной реакции на свои слова, поэтому ему пришлось объяснять. — Ну, Цезарь. Так сказал Юлий Цезарь. Правитель Рима в 49-44 годах до нашей эры.  
  
      — Не уверен насчет твоего Цезаря, приятель, но вот от хорошенького рома я не откажусь, — улыбнулся Найл и указал на другие ящики. — Идешь?  
  
      — Нет, я не пью.  
  
      — Вера не позволяет? — спросил Найл и исчез в темноте нижних палуб.  
  
      Заметив, что французы были неопасны, Луи расслабил руку, а потом и вовсе надежно упрятал кинжал в поясе. На палубе оказалось мало вещей, которые можно было украсть, поэтому он решил спуститься вниз.  
  
      Всего в нескольких футах от него, в нижней части лестницы, ведущей к юту, несколько человек выломали дверь в каюту капитана, и Луи из любопытства последовал за ними.  
  
      Когда он переступил порог, заметил, что внутри все было слишком роскошно, вещей было больше, чем необходимо. Белые стены с позолоченным орнаментом, стул и подушки обиты бархатной тканью, а в противоположной стороне комнаты стояла большая кровать с балдахином и еще более дорогой стол. Луи не успел сделать и шаг в комнату, как мужчины яростно атаковали постель и стали ломать и раздирать ее на кусочки.  
  
      Сундуки, монеты, украшения — все, что они находили, забирали с собой. Шкафчики были перевернуты, а их содержимое валялось на ковре. Но Луи интересовало только зеркало. Где-то вдалеке он услышал крики экипажа, голос Найла был громким, как повисший в воздухе стук бочки, которую перекатывают через всю палубу. Принц направился к полкам, где нашел подлинник _«Гептамерона»_ , захватывающую пьесу о жизни дворян во Франции в шестнадцатом веке. Он вспомнил, как читал ее своим сестрам, хотя она была непонятна маленьким детям, но, увы, читать подрастающему поколению было обязательно.  
  
      Это была первая украденная им вещь, и теперь Луи понял, почему Пейн однажды сказал, что первая в жизни кража ощущается так, словно до этого момента ты вообще ничего не имел. Большая часть экипажа корабля _Месть королевы Анны_ забрала себе украшения, что-то, что могло создать иллюзию дома, хотя судно таковым для них и _являлось_ , потому что именно на нем они проводили большую часть своего времени. Люди ничего не имели, но то, что принадлежало им, они делили с другими.  
  
      Луи был для этого слишком эгоистичным.  
  
      Он держал в руках зеркало и книгу. И хотел продолжить поиски, но их позвали с главной палубы, и мужчины поторопились к двери.  
  
      Принц с недовольством присоединился к ним, но мысль найти что-то стоящее слишком сильно засела у него в голове.  
  
      Первым на мокрой от дождя палубе он увидел Кримсонблейда, наблюдавшего за экипажем. Капитан Виктории и его команда, связанные, сидели в центре. Это была зрелищная картина: стройная и подтянутая фигура капитана Луи кружилась вокруг другого, только с пузом. Они выглядели как бедняк и дворянин, вот только одежды их были перепутаны, оставив дворянина в лохмотьях слуги, в которых он все равно выглядел благородно.  
  
      Но только когда Кримсонблейд заговорил, стало понятно, что тот обращался к экипажу.  
  
      — Справедлив ли ваш капитан? — спросил он, и ветер тут же разнес его слова вокруг.  
  
      Сначала казалось, что люди боялись говорить, но потом послышалось тихое «нет», подхваченное грустными выкриками других. Лиам и Зейн появились за спинами офицеров, крепко удерживая их. Они толкнули мужчин, те сделали пару шагов и едва не упали, а потом еще, приближаясь в центр к своему капитану.  
  
      — Будет ли он для вас хорошим капитаном? — задал вопрос Кримсонблейд и указал на одного совсем молодого офицера. — Что скажете?  
  
      — Да! — выкрикнули мужчины уже более уверенно.  
  
      — И это говорит твоя команда, — язвительно сказал кудрявый мужчина теперь уже бывшему капитану и быстрым легким движением своего клинка зацепил седой парик с его головы. Он покачался на ветру и тут же исчез за бортом. Человек, ладонями пряча лысину, в замешательстве посмотрел на Кримсонблейда. — Ну-ну! Ты должен быть рад, что я сохранил тебе твою жалкую жизнь. Капитан, который не заботится о своей команде, не имеет права носить это звание.  
  
      Капитан Виктории взволнованно что-то выкрикнул, привлекая внимание Кримсонблейда. Что-то шевельнулось в тени лестницы недалеко от Луи, по форме это напоминало _человека_. Его никто не замечал, все стояли к нему спиной. Все знакомые лица находились в носовой части корабля. И тогда мужчина из тени резко бросился к центру.  
  
      Точно на Кримсонблейда.  
  
      Луи отреагировал быстрее, чем успел что-нибудь подумать. Он бросил лежавшую под ногами щетку точно рядом с бежавшим человеком, который все еще находился в тени и ждал подходящего момента для атаки. Предмет отскочил от его ноги, отлетел в сторону и с громким стуком приземлился в нескольких футах от мужчины.  
  
      Грохот тут же привлек внимание кудрявого капитана, и тот обнажил лезвие, со свистом рассекшее влажный воздух. От первого удара трусливый парень уклонился достаточно легко, но потерял концентрацию, удивившись, что у кого-то хватило смелости бросить в него щетку. Размытые темные фигуры мелькали в ночи и резко остановились, меч атакующего лежал на земле, а капитан стоял перед безоружным человеком, чья грудь часто поднималась и опускалась.  
  
      В ночи его волосы казались темнее чернил, кудри петлями цеплялись за горло и шею, губы были розовыми и блестящими от слюны, только верхняя хитро искривлена. Он был похож на рыцаря из средневековых поэм, словно Ромео, пришедший спасти свою Джульетту, вот только он был так же удивлен как и все на палубе.  
  
      —  _Ты…_ — начал капитан. — Ты только что… спас мне жизнь?  
  
      Луи подошел к нему под всеобщий заинтересованный взгляд.  
  
      — Да, — кивнул принц. — Было бы неплохо услышать слова _благодарности_.  
  
      Как по щелчку выражение лица Кримсонблейда стало закрытым, и, на удивление, он жестом отозвал от себя своего охранника.  
  
      — Спасибо, — это не было саркастическим ответом или необходимостью, а действительно искренняя благодарность, которая разбилась от следующих слов. — У меня все было под контролем. Теперь, если позволишь, мы продолжим грабить корабль.  
  
      Луи нахмурился.  
  
      — Вы же не будете убивать этих людей?  
  
      Капитан от раздражения запрокинул голову. Принц с интересом заметил, как пара влажных локонов подскочили в движении, словно дамская юбка во время резвого танца.  
  
      —  _Это_ не имеет никакого отношения к пиратству, только любители оставляют после себя трупы, — Кримсонблейд посмотрел на него так, будто тот спросил какую-нибудь глупость. И Луи понял, что это он и сделал. И теперь, стоя перед ним, он видел только холодное, но красивое лицо, которое ничего не выражало. — Если они понимают, что проиграли, пусть живут, борются до последнего вздоха. Убийство же требует слишком много времени, а делать все нужно быстро.  
  
      Луи протянул слабое «о», и Кримсонблейд кивнул, отходя от него. Это немного отличалось от лекций Пейна хотя бы тем, что того не интересовало, знает ли принц очевидные вещи или нет. И теперь мужчины вновь вернулись к разорению судна. Вскоре палуба была очищена от веревок, ящиков с ромом, оружия и кухонных принадлежностей, но казну и клетки еще никто не проверял. Тут появилась знакомая фигура боцмана, вышедшая из-под палубы, и поспешила к Лиаму, стоявшему на носу корабля.  
  
      — У них в камерах рабы, — достиг слуха Луи приглушенный голос Гримми. — Мы должны оставить их.  
  
      Живот Луи болезненно скрутило. Он думал, что знал о каждом нечестном способе управления империей, которые никогда не освещались прилюдно, но это все равно сразило его наповал. Пейн стал тут же считать, потер лоб большим пальцем, и Луи готов был поклясться, что уже где-то видел этот жест раньше.  
  
      — Не вижу для этого причин, если они хотят присоединиться к нам.  
  
      Луи стоял рядом с Найлом, Лиамом, Зейном и Кримсонблейдом, но попытался сделать вид, что не относится к тем немногим, кто добровольно решил стать пиратом. Принц еще никогда не видел сразу так много цветных людей, и тона их кожи были необычными и красивыми: корица, кофе, шоколад, шафран. Самому младшему было не больше четырнадцати лет, но, когда его допрашивали на палубе, он говорил четко и правильно. Самый старший был мужчина кавказской внешности, с сильной и острой челюстью, карими глазами и короткими волосами.  
  
      — Меня зовут Альберто, — представился он, легкий акцент выдавал его происхождение. — Но когда я служил под польско-литовским флагом, меня всегда называли Аль. Конечно, пиратство — это не то, чем бы я хотел заниматься, но лучших условий выбирать не приходится, а так все, что угодно, лишь бы не рабство, — он размял ушибленные и растертые до крови запястья. — Я был стрелком.  
  
       _До того, как попал в плен._ Хоть этого он и не сказал. Это все еще было для него ударом ниже пояса.  
  
Луи осмотрел его телосложение и отметил, что тот вполне мог говорить правду. Обращаясь с тяжелым оружием и пушечными ядрами, он подтянул свое тело и накачал мышцы. Был знаком с однополым окружением, суровостью жизни и смертью в море. Он был полной противоположностью Луи, простолюдином.  
  
      Кримсонблейд же единственный, кто указал на очевидные вещи.  
  
      — К сожалению, на борту женщин нет.  
  
      Луи с неохотой посмотрел на него в первый раз. Понимая, что мало знает о нем, он все равно догадался, каким закрытым был этот человек, и казалось, что только Зейн по-настоящему понимал его. Он не был уверен, чего именно добивался капитан, но команда выглядела удивленной. Найл наклонился ближе к Луи и зашептал, хотя тон его голоса был не ниже обычного разговора.  
  
      — Никогда не видел, чтобы он прикасался к женщине. Думаю, он больше любитель анального секса, хотя имеет огромное влияние на дам, привлекая их, как пламя мотыльков. Наверное, дело в его кудрях.  
  
      Луи же решил, что капитан специально распространил такие слухи. Он действительно был очень красив и пользовался своей внешностью. И принца это очень раздражало, особенно то, как кудрявый капитан ходил по ограбленному кораблю из стороны в сторону.  
  
      — У них на борту ничего нет, — внезапно сказал Пейн.  
  
      — Это плохо?  
  
      Лиам кивнул.  
  
      — Это основная причина многих боев и отвлекающих маневров. Люди на борту нужны для того, чтобы работать. Когда начинается бой, мы действуем по следующему принципу: никого не убивай, положи на землю их шпаги и пистолеты. Если стороны не придут к компромиссу, мне придется сопровождать их до самого берега. Это похоже на традиционную английскую дуэль. Дуэлянты стоят спина к спине, отходят друг от друга на несколько шагов и по моей команде поворачиваются, тут же стреляя. Если оба промахнутся, они переходят к шпагам, и тот, кто прольет первую кровь, объявляется победителем.  
  
      — Знаешь, — нехотя начал Луи, — пиратство совсем не так ужасно, как может показаться на первый взгляд.  
  
      Пейн изогнул бровь.  
  
      — Хорошо. Могу я узнать, почему ты так решил?  
  
      — Не думаю. Просто я говорю себе это перед сном каждую ночь.  
  
      Пейн шутливо изобразил обморок, одну руку положив на сердце и начав шататься из стороны в сторону, и вновь вернулся к капитану, контролировавшему погрузку, чтобы корабль плыл под лучшим из возможных углов, так что правильный баланс судна — еще одна важная часть пиратства.  
  
      — Убери в самый угол, чтоб ничего не сломалось, — сказал Пейн человеку, который нес красновато-коричневый сундук. Тот выглядел довольно тяжелым, но не больше оружия, хранившегося у французов.  
  
      Луи посмотрел на странный предмет.  
  
      — Это сундук врача? — спросил он, не веря своим глазам.  
  
      — Стоит несколько десятков гиней, — хвастался Найл. — Или жизней. Ценный приз: медицина нынче востребована.  
  
      Луи посчитал сумму в уме.  
  
      — Это же…  
  
      — Огромная удача. Кузнецу потребуются десятилетия, чтобы отчеканить нужное количество монет.  
  
      Луи мог сказать любую сумму, и это все равно будет мало. Команда не могла точно измерить стоимость драгоценных камней. Мимо него прошел человек, хмурясь и сравнивая один камень с другим. Он почти выбросил алмаз за борт, как Луи остановил его.  
  
      — Он стоит больше, чем весь ваш проклятый корабль, — поднес он яркий камень как можно ближе к лицу мужчины. — Имей уважение.  
  
      Человек посмотрел на него удивленным взглядом, взяв обратно в руки алмаз, и ушел, особой любовью лаская блестящий клад. Луи в который раз за день поймал на себе заинтересованный взгляд капитана. И опять же попытался на него не реагировать.  
  
      Несколько пиратов разбирали продукты и просили своих товарищей перенести что-то на корабль. Семеро человек доставили на борт миски, ложки, кастрюли, дрова, плотницкие инструменты и даже запасной якорь, разложив все это по своим местам, а также пополнили запасы оружия.  
  
      Один радостный мужчина разобрал гардеробную и пришел к капитану с полными руками блестящих сокровищ.  
  
      — Там столько золота… И топазов! — перечислял он, и его жадный взгляд горел. Он поднял из шкатулки одно ожерелье, ярко сияющее при солнечном свете. — Эта вещичка особенно интересна.  
  
      Это было не ожерелье, а медальон из чистого серебра, и, если Луи правильно заметил, Кримсонблейд тоже с интересом рассматривал старинный предмет в руках. Он был отлит в форме птицы с широко расправленными крыльями и раздвоенным хвостом. _Ласточка._ Луи смотрел, как она качалась на цепочке, словно действительно летела.  
  
      Капитан забрал его себе. Медальон лежал на крупной ладони Кримсонблейда, а счастливый человек, нашедший такое сокровище, ткнул в него пальцем.  
  
      — Я нашел его, — начал он. — Там внутри портрет довольно милого молодого человека. На гравировке написано Луи Уильям Трой Джеймс Томлинсон.  
  
       _Только не это. Не сейчас. Хотя бы не в эту секунду._  
  
      Луи часто снились кошмары, которые не исчезали даже утром, оставляя ощущение, будто его облили ледяной водой, а капли, стекающие по спине, заставляли дрожать. Было одновременно жарко и холодно, и это причиняло дискомфорт. Он чувствовал только страх, что Кримсонблейд узнает о его высоком дворянском статусе.  
  
      — Томлинсон, говоришь?  
  
      — О да. Хороший мальчик, не старше пятнадцати лет.  
  
      В его ушах ревел океан. Луи нужно было как можно скорее забрать медальон, пока капитан своим зорким зеленым взглядом не разглядел в портрете одного из своих новых подчиненный, ведь даже по старым портретам вполне можно узнать человека.  
  
      — Отдай мне его, — выпалил Луи.  
  
      Но как только он это сказал, тут же понял, что не должен был этого делать. Он осмотрел палубу и заметил, как все больше мужчин в замешательстве уставились на него, открыв рот, и с нетерпением ждали, когда капитан укажет мальчишке его место. Тонкие темные брови капитана удивленно поднялись к самому краю шляпы, и кулак властно сжался вокруг серебряного украшения. И после того, как его красивое лицо исказила снисходительная ухмылка, Луи понял, что нет никакого шанса получить медальон обратно. Он не мог поверить, что ему придется украсть уже украденное ожерелье.  
  
      Именно поэтому позже на борту корабля _Месть королевы Анны_ он, как только все опустошили пару бочек недавно приобретенных спиртных напитков, проник в каюту капитана. Начался дождь, и в водяной завесе и шуме можно было легко проскользнуть мимо пиратов, пересечь несколько футов по лестнице и беззвучно открыть дверь. Даже слишком легко.  
  
      Дверь оказалась не заперта.  
  
      Принц открывал ящики, шкафы, комоды, поднимал свитки, бумаги, смотрел под большими картами Северной Атлантики. В темноте было трудно отличить компас от медальона. Луи быстро взглянул на дверь, чтобы потом продолжить поиски, но его сердце глухо стукнуло и болью отозвалось в горле.  
  
      Там стояла высокая, озаренная светом фонарей с палубы фигура с развивающимися на ветру кудрями. Кримсонблейд.  
  
      — Ты действительно так хочешь получить это? Интересно, почему? — спросил у него пират, разжимая кулак и показывая медальон. Он снял с себя мокрый плащ, оставшись в темных брюках и белой рубашке, и мокрая ткань прилипла к его телу, став полупрозрачной и продемонстрировав татуировки. Луи взглядом очертил напряженные мышцы и линию ключицы. _«Должно быть, наверху очень холодно»_ , — подумал он.  
  
      — Отдай мне это, — его голос звучал глупо и отчаянно. — Пожалуйста.  
  
      Капитан посмотрел на него и неожиданно улыбнулся.  
  
      — Мне нравится, когда ты умоляешь меня. Скажи это снова.  
  
      Луи покраснел. Он всегда получал то, что хотел, и ненавидел, когда что-то вставало у него на пути, мешая достижению цели. И сейчас этим кем-то был капитан. И он близко подошел к нему. Слова Найла тут же пронеслись у него в голове: _«Думаю, он любитель анального секса»_.  
  
      — Так и думал, что ты это сделаешь.  
  
      Принц обошел его, глаза капитана, зеленые, как изумруды на скипетре его отца, неотрывно следили за ним, и мужчина был ошеломлен их близостью. Луи, также опьянен этим, коснулся груди капитана, не нарушая зрительного контакта, руками забираясь под рубашку, чувствуя крепкие мышцы. Ткань была мокрой, но кожа под ней, обжигающе теплая, накаляла ладонь принца. Он задохнулся, когда капитан крепко обнял его за талию и прижал к себе, пока между их телами не осталось свободного места.  
  
      Их лица были в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, горячее дыхание капитана ударило Луи в шею, и от каждого слова его бросало в дрожь.  
  
      — Мне нравится, как ты меня уговариваешь.  
  
      Луи смотрел на него снизу вверх, медленно выдыхая через рот.  
  
      — Значит ли это, что я могу получить медальон обратно?  
  
      — _Обратно?_ — со вздохом спросил капитан, словно это было для него развлечением, и поцеловал его.  
  
      Губы были удивительно мягкими, хотя и потрескавшимися от морского воздуха. Если бы Луи был инициатором первого поцелуя, он вышел бы таким нежным, словно через прикосновения принц пытался бы подражать хрупким бабочкам, и человек — он не хотел уточнять пол партнера — дорожил бы этими мгновениями и старался их повторить.  
  
      Поцелуй пирата же был твердым, изучающим, решительно очерчивающим контур губ. Принц обнял капитана за заднюю часть шеи, запутывая пальцы в длинных, мягких и влажных волнах волос, достигающих плеч.  
  
      Луи чувствовал необходимость притянуть его ближе, но не мог этого сделать, боясь последствий, потому что мужчина был явно увлечен происходящим, что Луи ладонью чувствовал его учащенный пульс и дрожащее под ладонью сердце.  
  
      Некоторые вопросы, пронесшиеся в голове принца, наконец получили ответы, сопоставившись с реальностью, как кусочки головоломки. Он видел свет в конце туннеля, выиграл войну, которую вел долгие годы.  
  
      Капитан, заинтересованный действиями маленького брюнета, требовательно углубил поцелуй, словно пытался проглотить принца, который издавал тихие гортанные стоны. Он приоткрыл рот, чтобы вздохнуть, но почувствовал на языке медный вкус крови. А потом Луи с грохотом ударился бедром о край стола. Он сразу не понял, что высокий мужчина толкал его вглубь комнаты.  
  
      Боли от удара было достаточно, чтобы заставить его прийти в себя и оторваться от капитана.  
  
      — Боже мой, — начал он, восстанавливая дыхание. — Что это было?  
  
      — Думаю, ты и сам все прекрасно понимаешь, — капитан вновь приблизился к нему, проводя кончиком носа по острым скулам принца, немного красным от солнечных лучей. — Томмо.  
  
      Луи оттолкнул его от себя или хотя бы попытался держать между ними дистанцию, но пират желал вновь сократить ее до минимума. Принц только сейчас понял, что стоит немного наполнить голову, как их губы вновь соприкоснутся.  
  
      —  _Никто_ не давал вам право так поступать. Я хочу, чтобы вы… — начал он, но осекся, услышав стук в дверь, заставивший их буквально отскочить друг от друга. Луи почувствовал холод без объятий мужчины. Он никогда не думал, что его первый поцелуй будет иметь вкус. Вкус соленой воды и крови.  
  
      — Ты должен уйти, — сказал капитан, пытаясь убрать следы их свидания, расчесав пальцами спутанные волосы, но он наивно полагал, что сможет скрыть свою маленькую интрижку с одним из членов своей команды. Они тут же отвели взгляд, и Луи краем глаза заметил на столе позади него украшение, упавшее из рук капитана во время поцелуя.  
  
      Медальон.  
  
      Он тут же схватил его и спрятал в карман, постаравшись выглядеть как можно невиннее, хотя воровство было не единственной тому причиной. Он был не в состоянии контролировать свои эмоции. Кровь, казалось, все еще закипала в венах.  
  
      Как только человек за дверью получил разрешение войти, Луи быстро пересек комнату и проскользнул мимо мужчин, даже не оглядываясь, ухмыляясь, чувствуя свою победу и обжигающий холод металла серебряного изделия в кармане.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — остров Мертвых.  
> ** — треугольный парус.  
> *** — прибор для измерения глубины водоёма.


	4. Глава 4. Западные острова.

      — Надеюсь, ты не покинешь нас, когда мы прибудем в порт.

      Луи удивленно уставился на первого помощника капитана, который чинил рядом гамак. На самом деле он даже не думал об этом. К своему изумлению, он совершенно забыл о плане побега, который был у него с самого начала.

      — Зачем?

      Спальная каюта все еще выглядела уныло, как и в его первую ночь на борту корабля: полное отсутствие окон, потрёпанные провисшие гамаки, ведра, фонари и, вдобавок ко всему, застоялый запах старой мешковины, сырой древесины и мужского пота. Зейн, склонив голову над своим гамаком, выглядел несправедливо бодрым и красивым, учитывая, что они проснулись всего пару минут назад. Он поднял голову сразу же, как заметил, что Луи остановился.

      — Просто мне нравится, как ты влияешь на капитана, — произнес он как ни в чем не бывало, словно это была совершенно обычная новость. — Боюсь, когда ты уйдешь, то заберешь с собой все то хорошее, что только стало в нем просыпаться.

      Принц пару раз моргнул, словно пират ему на самом деле просто привиделся. Когда он понял, что ему это не снится, прочистил горло и недоверчиво спросил:

      — Правда?

      — Да, — сказал Зейн. — Как бы это грубо ни звучало, но он не особо разговорчивый и открытый. И он еще пока не чувствует, как сильно ты разрушаешь его защиту, в прямом смысле.

      Луи выдохнул. В последнее время он почти не появлялся на обеде, и если бы он был честен хотя бы перед самим собой, то признал бы, что этому была только одна причина: он избегал капитана. Потому что каждый раз, когда он видел его, хотел быть еще ближе; когда они сидели рядом друг с другом, он хотел прикоснуться к нему, а если они случайно соприкасались, Луи задавался вопросом, что произошло бы, будь они еще ближе.

      Он хотел чувствовать тело капитана так же, как и тогда в каюте, хотел вдыхать его легкий морской аромат, чувствовать на языке соль, но больше всего желал, чтобы тот перестал притворяться и прятаться. Чтобы Луи хотя бы немного узнал про человека, которого он так отчаянно прятал внутри.

      — Последние несколько дней у него отличное настроение, — продолжил Зейн, не замечая молчания Луи. — И все опять же благодаря тебе.

      Луи бы обязательно засмущался, если бы не заинтересовался комментариями Зейна про капитана. Отчасти чтобы выяснить, отчего он пришел к такому выводу, а еще очень хотел услышать, что чувствовал мужчина после их поцелуя. Потому что для Луи он был первым.

      — Почему ты решил, что это я? — спросил он.

      Зейн широко улыбнулся.

      — Наверное потому, что ты «маленький воришка» и «чертова сирена», которая «однажды потопит всю команду».

      Луи тут же покраснел. Неужели Кримсонблейд говорил так о нем? Звучало так, будто он, не подумав, сказал это в гневе, но какое он имел право произносить такое! Он сам поцеловал принца, украв его первый поцелуй, который мог достаться кому-нибудь более достойному. Луи злился, и нарастающий гнев стирал все приятные воспоминания о той ночи.

      — Да, я и правда довольно хорошо пою, но достаточно ли для того, чтобы заманивать мужчин и топить корабли? Вряд ли…

      — Зейн? — послышался тревожный знакомый голос.

      «Черта помяни, он и явится», — подумал Луи.

      — Зейн, ты здесь?

      Луи все так же стоял рядом с правой рукой капитана, находясь спиной ко входу, и видел, как менялось выражение лица мужчины, как округлялись его глаза, и как вошедший отражался в его черных глазах. Конечно же это был Кримсонблейд, но немного помятый после сна. Капитан в спешке вбежал в каюту и тут же резко остановился, когда увидел Луи.

      Он надеялся, что их первая встреча после всего случившегося окажется чуть позитивнее, но этого не произошло. Кримсонблейд смотрел на него с ужасом, и причина тому осталась для Луи загадкой. Его щеки покрылись легким румянцем, а сочная зелень его глаз заметно потемнела. Капитан резко отвернулся, словно был больше не в силах смотреть на Луи, и за секунду до этого принцу показалось, что выражение лица мужчины стало абсолютно пустым.

      Луи тихо выдохнул. Между ними был слишком много стен, которые все еще предстояло разрушить.

      Он вышел из каюты, чтобы дать им немного побыть наедине, и заметил, как напряженные плечи капитана расслаблялись каждый раз, когда принц на шаг приближался к двери. Он хотел высказать по этому поводу что-нибудь колкое, но сдержался. Ему не хотелось лишний раз провоцировать кудрявого мужчину.

      На палубе было удивительно ветрено. Резкие порывы трепали его до слез грязные волосы. Самый сильный из них чуть не лишил его равновесия, и ему пришлось постараться, чтобы пройти дальше. Небо было серым, постепенно уходили пурпурные отблески рассвета, из-за которых темнела вода. Море было неспокойным, волны пенились.

      — Ветер усиливается, - услышал он голос Эда, спускавшегося с оснастки. — Завтра утром будет шторм.

      А это тогда что? Легкий ветерок?

      — То есть нам нужно найти безопасное место и переждать непогоду? — спросил Луи. — Мы ищем порт?

      — Именно, — согласился Эд и прочистил горло от хрипоты. — Кэп предложил Западные острова. Они бедные, но это не имеет значения. Нам просто нужно обменять награбленное на сахар, ткани, табак и ром, — он ногой остановил катившееся по палубе ведро. — Зейн думает, что мы не сможем аккуратно проплыть мимо скал, что там мелководье, но нам придется там срезать, чтобы сэкономить время. Было бы неплохо, если бы могли использовать рулевое управление, но погода…

      Луи посмотрел вниз на воду и задумался, как ее могло быть мало. Хотя он не мог точно сказать, потому что ему все было в новинку, но все равно замечал, как порой менялось море. В тот момент еще более сильный порыв ветра пронесся между двумя мачтами, другой ударил по парусам так, что такелаж застонал, а ткань затрещала. Нескольким людям было приказано собрать паруса, и Луи смотрел, как они взбирались по веревкам, таща край парусины за собой.

      — Неужели ветер способен их повредить? — громко спросил Луи, напрягая горло, чтобы его было слышно сквозь рев ветра. Он боялся представить, что значит настоящий шторм, достигший полной силы.

      — Они могут навредить нам, — сказал Эд, тоже борясь с порывами. Его шаровары трепало вокруг бедер. — Опрокинут судно, и все!

      Луи сглотнул и недоверчиво посмотрел на воду.

      Они продолжали свой путь на север. Следующие шесть часов оказались для них испытанием. Иногда корабль находил на встречную волну, и часть воды попадала на борт, затапливая кубрик, где Луи провел половину дня, свернувшись на большой куче белья. Они обогнули южную часть островов, где уже не дул западный ветер, и принц смог наконец спуститься и встать на ноги.

      Оказалось, у питьевой воды, которая считалась свежей еще месяц назад, было огромное преимущество: ею можно было мыться. Испорченную воду можно было использовать только для банных процедур и стирки, поэтому им нужно было как можно скорее вернуться на землю.

      Каюта, где они держали воду, была просторнее, чем остальные. Бочки ровными рядами стояли вдоль стен, и те, что расположены ближе к выходу, были уже давно пусты, так что люди шли дальше вглубь помещения. Теперь же их осталось всего три. Луи смотрел, как по рукам мужчины перед ним стекала темная вода, и ему резко стало плохо.

      Ожидая свою очередь, Луи закатал рукава рубашки по локоть, мыслями находясь на главной палубе и задаваясь вопросом, находился ли Зейн за штурвалом, любовался ли мастерством правой руки капитана рядом стоящий Лиам. И раздавал ли команды Кримсонблейд, пытаясь перекричать порывы ветра и заставить всех членов экипажа танцевать под его дудку.

      Луи потянул край большой белой рубашки ниже, застенчиво потирая правую ногу носком левой. Светлые волоски на его бедрах встали дыбом. Наконец мужчина перед ним отошел в сторону, позволив Луи подойти к бочке. Ему показалось, что деревянный предмет перед ним имел особо важную роль, и с благодарностью опустил руки.

      Вода была холодной, и он покрылся мурашками, когда стал тереть левое плечо, не снимая рубашки. Он смывал соль, высушенную морским воздухом. Он пробовал ее на вкус каждый раз, когда подносил тыльную сторону ладони ко рту. Хотя, возможно, это был пот, который он стирал со лба. Луи еще раз вздрогнул, но уже не от холода. Вниз по ногам на мокрый блестящий настил стекала коричневая грязь, а холодная вода пробирала до костей. Рубашка прилипла к телу.

      Он тер и тер, пока обе его руки и тело не стали красными. Он старался не смотреть, как мужчины шутили друг над другом, совершая ужасные имитации и грубые жесты, ударяя друзей по заду. Принцу было страшно, противно, но в то же время он радовался, что все еще находился в одежде, потому что их мокрые голые тела заставляли его не только краснеть, и он надеялся, что кровь не хлынет в другие части его тела, кроме пылающих щек.

      Луи заметил в себе небольшие изменения. После трёх недель на море его кожа приобрела ровный золотистый загар, даже когда солнце скрывалось за тучами, потому что вода отражала даже малейшие лучи в десятки раз сильнее, и он задавался вопросом, что сказали бы его родители, если бы сейчас увидели его. В течение дня он смотрелся в украденное зеркало и из-за того, что оно было разбито, едва ли верил ему, потому что на него смотрел совершенно другой человек. У юноши в отражении щеки были сплошь усыпаны веснушками и покрыты красными пятнами от солнечных ожогов, некогда пустые от скуки голубые глаза стали игриво сверкать, и было в них еще что-то, чего Луи до конца понять не мог. Он всегда думал, что проводил перед зеркалом меньше времени, чем все эти тщеславные дворяне. Но человек, представший перед ним, вызывал восхищение.

      Это был новый он.

***

  
      Мужчины стояли в очереди, протягивая руки, пока капитан, его правая рука и интендант делили клад с захваченного французского судна в соответствии с их обязательствами на земле. Члены команды получили свои монеты, драгоценности и другие полезные предметы, которые могли потратить или обменять. Луи стоял между Эдом и еще одним человеком в конце линии, с интересом наблюдая за процессом, и чуть наклонился вперед, высматривая капитана.

      — Как они все высчитывают? — шепотом спросил он у Эда. Принц увидел, как Кримсонблейд достал что-то из коричневой кожаной сумки. — Ну, сколько получит каждый из нас.

      — Это все утверждено уже давно: капитан получает две полные акции, интендант полторы, правая и левая руки капитана, а также боцман одну с четвертью, — Луи обрадовался, что понимал, о чем шла речь, умея быстро и точно считать в уме. — Все остальное делится поровну.

      Мимо них пронесся стук сапогов капитана, который остановился лишь на секунду, чтобы бросить потускневшие золотые монеты в ладонь новенького по имени Джинджер. Луи в замешательстве посмотрел на свою пустую руку.

      — А мне? — спросил он, похоже, довольно бесцеремонно, потому что Кримсонблейд остановился и обернулся, долго смотря на него. Может, он подумал, что Луи сбежит с этими деньгами? Вряд ли, потому что он вернул к себе доверие после кражи медальона, отвадив от себя все подозрения.

      Луи вдруг почувствовал, что ответ ему придётся искать у других, потому что капитан ничего не скажет.

      Ему ответил не кудрявый мужчина, а Гримми, смотревший на него с фальшивым сочувствием с другого конца очереди. Его голос был властным, словно он получал большое удовольствие от того, что указал Луи его место:

      — Ты стал частью экипажа позже и не заслужил денег.

      — Брехня! — воскликнул принц, удивив этим себя, людей вокруг и капитана, который все продолжал неподвижно стоять на том же самом месте. — Он пришел после, но все равно получил свои гроши!

      Лицо Кримсонблейда оставалось непроницаемым, разве что с примесью согласия и упрямства, словно он одновременно готов был пойти на уступки и отказать из-за удара по гордости. Луи скрутило от его равнодушия, хотя он ничего не ел. Он оперся спиной на перила позади него, чувствуя, что вот-вот упадет.

      — Думаю, для капитана он оказался полезнее, — глумился Гримми, — поэтому тот решил его отблагодарить.

      Они смотрели друг на друга долгие несколько секунд, как вдруг Пейн пересек палубу и отдал Луи два шиллинга. Он нахмурился, когда Луи все еще держал руку протянутой, ожидая большего. Но хватило одного взгляда на палубу, чтобы понять, что больше ему никто не даст. Награбленное было поделено.

      — Два? — Луи посмотрел на почти почерневшие монеты, где едва различался выбитый тысяча шестьсот сорок седьмой год и семнадцатый век под ним. — Но этого не хватит даже на новую одежду!

      — Остальное украдешь, — сказал Кримсонблейд. Его лицо было непроницаемым. Теперь Луи понял, что бунты на корабле возникают из-за разочарования, вызванного отсутствием добычи и притеснения других. Капитан повернулся лицом к остальным мужчинам на другой стороне палубы. Его пальто со свистом разлеталось на ветру.

      — Будьте готовы в шесть утра отправиться дальше, — обратился он ко всем им.

      Вдалеке через пелену прохладной мороси виднелась земля. В первую очередь они заметили свет домов, церковь, небольшие каменные сооружения, огороженные невысокими стенами, потом мелкие светлые пятна, которые вскоре оказались пасшимися на зеленых травянистых холмах овцами, заполнившими луга у небольшой горы, венчавшей центр острова.

      На шатких пирсах моряков и рыбаков ждали их друзья и семьи. Они не махали, не праздновали, просто смотрели и ждали своих отцов, мужей, сыновей, которые должны были вернуться из моря, но знали, что некоторые все равно могли затеряться среди волн. Даже проливной дождь и порывистый ветер не могли заставить их скрыться в своих домах. Это и оказалось тем самым будущим, с которым команде рано или поздно пришлось бы столкнуться: новый вид деятельности, теперь уже на суше.

      Либо это, либо утонуть в море.

      Где-то вдали ударил гром. Луи никогда не бывал тут раньше. Здесь все было холодным, темным и бедным. Язык казался ему относительно знакомым.

      — Не похоже, что эти земли процветают, — сказал Луи, глядя на старые лодки вдоль пирса. — Вы уверены, что этого будет достаточно? Город намного лучше деревни.

      — Но тут не слыхали о нашем корабле, — отметил Эд. — Нам всего лишь нужны вода, пища и некоторые личные вещи. Вполне достаточно и этого захолустья.

      Немногим ранее они бросили якорь, отчего судно немного повело в сторону берега. Мужчинам было приказано опустить на спокойную гладь залива деревянную лодку.

      Луи наклонился через перила и стал наблюдать, как вода переливалась через края лодки, немного опустившейся из-за массы восторженных пиратов, спускавшихся по лестнице из канатов и досок. Не осталось места даже для движения весел. Они отплывали к берегу партиями, и Луи попал в четвертую к Найлу, Эду, Пейну, Зейну и, к своему ужасу, Кримсонблейду. Некоторые остались охранять корабль.

      Берег не имел тонкой границы между песком и кромкой воды, а был весь усыпан скалами и гладкими и острыми камнями, где Луи чуть не подвернул лодыжку, пока помогал тащить лодку дальше от береговой линии. Земля под ногами теперь казалась чем-то странным, и это было не только потому, что Луи ее давно не видел, но и из-за того, что на корабле он чувствовал себя как дома. Оглядываясь вокруг, Луи услышал, как мужчины начали обсуждать женщин, ублажавших пиратов или тех, кто долгое время находится в море. Большая часть экипажа просто соскучилась по общению и присутствию рядом с дамами, и секс интересовал их в последнюю очередь.

      Их компания двинулась дальше от широкого скалистого берега, приближаясь к травянистой земле, и, перешагнув через низкий каменный забор, пошла дальше по размытой дороге. Шагая быстро и часто, Кримсонблейд вскоре опередил их, оставив Луи позади, который наблюдал, как аккуратные кудри подпрыгивали от движения.

      — Куда это он? — спросил принц просто так, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. Остальные, думая лишь о предстоящей ночи с женщинами, обернулись, не заметив, что Луи немного отстал от них.

      — Он не посещает публичные дома, — замедляя шаг, сказал Лиам. — Думаю, он просто хочет выпить в одиночестве.

      Луи поднял брови. Капитан опять казался исключением из многих правил. Он придумал легенды, окружил ими себя, чтобы казаться хуже, чем он есть на самом деле?

      Найл совсем не желал опаздывать.

      — Ну и отлично, что мы идем без него. Не хочу видеть его кислую мину. Хочу провести это время как следует.

      Луи последний раз взглянул на долговязого пирата и побежал догонять остальных. Проходя мимо первого на их пути трактира, они встретили пожилого мужчину, наблюдавшего за ними через полуразрушенный каменный забор и говорившего что-то на неизвестном языке. Найл хихикнул, будто понял, что тот сказал, и подтвердил подозрения Луи, когда перевел сказанное.

      — Он говорит, что ты похож на одного его знакомого. Это было аж в тысяча пятьсот семьдесят втором году, — ответил ирландец, не в силах сдержать смех. — Он думает, ты дьявол или продал ему душу. Он еще не решил.

      — Просто потрясающе! — с сарказмом фыркнул Луи. Он попытался сморгнуть капли воды с ресниц. — Скажи ему, что я родился в первой половине шестнадцатого века.

      Но прежде, чем Найл смог успокоить старика, тот указал на принца своим толстым, жилистым и опухшим пальцем и залился быстрым бормотанием, широко выпучив глаза. Его другая рука до побеления сжала трость.

      — Ого! — сказал Найл. Он так и хотел засмеяться. — Говорит, что ты точная копия короля Георга IV, которого он видел в Белфасте. Но это было семьдесят пять лет назад.

      Луи попятился от старика и издал что-то на подобие смешка.

      — Ха! Я? Король? Он явно выжил из ума под старость лет.

      И тут же быстро зашагал вперед. Человек продолжал на него смотреть, даже когда Луи время от времени оглядывался назад, спотыкаясь на выбоинах от колес и копыт животных. Принц, краснея, опустил голову, когда две женщины из ближайшего двора встали на их пути и попросили сигарету, так что не осталось ни капли сомнения в их намерениях. Вскоре в поле зрения появилась крыша каменного дома, больше похожего на ночлежку. Тут можно было без проблем найти тепло и одежду.

      Надеясь как можно скорее избавиться от нежелательного внимания, Луи прошел через деревянные ворота и вошел в дом с многообещающей вывеской «Маклеод и сын. Лучший пошив с 1234 года».

      Дверь немного скрипнула, предупредив женщину, перемешивающую угли в камине, о гостях. Ей хватило одного взгляда на жалкую промокшую фигуру принца, и она тут же пригласила его внутрь, не переставая что-то бормотать. Она усадила его на стул перед огнем и скрылась за занавеской в задней части комнаты. Луи стал немного согреваться.

      Старуха вернулась с дымящейся миской, парой брюк и рубашкой. Она указала на все это, потом на него, и Луи с радостью понял, что она предложила ему суп и одежду. Сменив старые грязные тряпки на новые, он осмотрел комнату.

      — Это принадлежало вашему сыну? — спросил он, смотря на столовые приборы.

      Женщина с сожалением посмотрела на него, положила руку себе на грудь и трижды постучала по ней. Луи тут же опустил взгляд и подтянул штаны. Они были ему велики, поэтому пришлось немного подвернуть их до лодыжек. Голос в его голове, словно надоедливый наставник, сказал, что если он собрался показывать щиколотки, то он должен надеть еще и чулки или высокие носки, потому что он выглядит, откровенно говоря, неопрятно.

      — А это когда-то было его одеждой? — заметил он.

      Но в ответ Луи получил лишь стук по табуретке, и он снова сел, с благодарностью взявшись за миску с едой. Он жалел, что впервые в жизни у него не оказалось в кармане денег, которыми он мог отблагодарить женщину за ее искреннее желание позаботиться о чужом человеке.

      Хотя, как думал Луи, она, скорее всего, просто сильно любила своего сына и чисто из собственного эгоизма хотела еще раз почувствовать, каково это быть кому-нибудь полезной. Она даже заботливо причесала его волосы щеткой.

      Через полчаса накормленный, одетый в новую, теплую, шерстяную одежду, взяв еще комплект, на котором настояла женщина, отдав ему ее бесплатно, Луи отправился в сторону оживленной части города.

      В городе была одна единственная гостиница с соломенной крышей, через маленькие мутные окна которой лился желтый свет. Внутри дом выглядел менее привлекательно: камин, пламя которого бросало на бледные стены мерцающее свечение, находился в левой части комнаты, пол был застелен сеном, пропитанным какой-то жидкостью.

      Луи, войдя внутрь, обнаружил своих друзей у деревянной лестницы, ведущей наверх. Мужчины сидели за самым большим столом, где собралось достаточно много пустых кружек. Голос Найла был громче посторонних разговоров и звона тарелок и чашек, и чем ближе подходил к ним принц, тем тише разговаривали собравшиеся, когда заметили его.

      — Откуда все это? — спросили они недоверчиво, потому что у него было около трех комплектов рубашек и брюк.

      — Украл, что же еще, — усмехнулся Луи.

      Зейн ухмыльнулся и схватился за табак, а Луи просто сел рядом, чувствуя свою победу. Он оглядывал заведение, иногда посматривая на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж, потому что там кто-то ходил, судя по скрипу досок, но ничего не было видно из-за скудного освещения. Тут вряд ли соблюдали чистоту, порядок, да и вообще следили за помещением, потому что край обломанной деревянной скамьи больно упирался в бедро. Женщина, отвечавшая за выпивку, подошла к их столу. Мужчины заказали тут все, что только имелось. Она вновь наполнила пустые стаканы, ухмыляясь каждый раз, когда встречала их голодные взгляды.

      — Заполняйте до краев, мэм! — щеки Найла были красными. — Пусть льется на стол! И принесите нам ещё что-нибудь покрепче!

      Кто-то постучал по столу.

      — Это плохая примета! К дождю, — пожаловался Пейн.

      — Это все глупые предрассудки людей, чтобы облегчить себе жизнь и не отвечать за многие вещи. Кстати, я услышал разговор двух валлийцев. Появились некоторые слухи из Лондона, — Зейн наклонился ближе и прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы никто не смог прочесть по губам. — Говорят, наследный принц мертв.

      — Они всего лишь какие-то валлийцы, — сказал кто-то брезгливо.

      Мужчины захохотали.

      — Но это не отменяет того факта, что парнишка, возможно, уже давно откинулся.

      Для Луи эта новость стала ударом ниже пояса. Из-за своего нового беспорядочного образа жизни он и забыл, что его исчезновение могло бы означать для его матери и сестер. Неужели он настолько эгоистичен, что в поисках своего счастья совершенно забыл про семью? Его первоначальным планом было вернуться во Францию, а оттуда уже в Лондон, но в конечном итоге он передумал.

      Когда официантка снова вернулась, Найл наконец получил то, что хотел. Темная жидкость пахла странно, жалила язык и жидким огнем стекала по горлу. Луи еле сдержался, чтобы не застонать, потому что из-за его выражения лица Найл восторженно вскрикнул, пробормотав что-то на английском с примесью гэльского.

      Он охотно сделал второй глоток, уже больше, чем предыдущий, и тот также хорошо согревал. Там, в Лондоне, Луи никогда еще не пробовал что-то крепче шампанского, и только сейчас понял, что в последнее время перестал называть это место домом.

      Найл и несколько других мужчин постоянно рассматривали официантку, чей вырез жилета был слишком откровенным. Они обсуждали изгибы ее бедер, талию, волосы, а Луи, прикусив губу, думал лишь о том, что же с ним происходит. Мужчины, иногда удовлетворяющие друг друга в отсутствии женщин, а потом пускающие на дам слюни, не вызывали в нем никакого желания.

      Но с ним все равно было что-то не так.

      — Видел это, приятель? Каждая из ее грудей может аккуратно поместиться в моей руке! — Они продолжали откровенно обсуждать ее, иногда дотрагиваясь до нее. Ни в одном приличном обществе никто никогда не обсуждал женщин в таком контексте. Может, у пиратов было принято по-другому? Луи заметил, как некоторые пьяные посетители хватали ее за руки или тянули за фартук, когда она проходила мимо. Он нахмурился.

      — Что думаешь? — в ожидании спросил у него Найл.

      — Не мой типаж, — сказал Луи и поморщился. Женщина, должно быть, услышала его, косо посмотрев в его сторону, натирая стаканы за стойкой. Он сильно винил свои королевские привычки и неспособность вовремя прикусить язык.

      — Что? — переспросил Найл, надеясь, что он не ослышался. — Любишь стройных или грудастых? Хотя, наверное, ты просто не так долго был в море, не соскучился еще. Но будь я на твоем месте, уже бы давно срывал с себя одежду и бежал к первой встречной.

      — Если честно, — начал принц, — я перестал тебя слушать после слова грудь.

      Официантка громко смеялась вместе с фермером. Луи бросил в ее сторону кислый взгляд. Было ли это из ревности или из-за того, что она не получила от него должного внимания, но она стала вести себя довольно глупо, хихикала так, что принц проникся к ней симпатией. У нее был милый смех.

      «Наверное, — подумал принц, — человеку нужен кто-то, с кем он будет чувствовать себя свободно. Хоть кто-нибудь».

      — Отлично!

      Выкрик ирландца заставил его повернуться обратно к столу, где к ним присоединились еще пять человек. Они пригласили Пейна к себе, но тот сразу же строго сказал Найлу: «Отстань!» Тогда они начали без него играть в карты. Кто же знал, что с ирландцами в этом деле шутки плохи.

      Найл, гордясь собой после первого выигрыша, сиял, широко раскинув руки, чуть не попав по Лиаму.

      — Господа! — объявил он. — Эту игру придумала моя страна!

      Теперь же мужчины были более осторожны, делая ставки не больше двух монет. Один уже хотел сдать карты, как человек слева от Луи застонал и посмотрел на Джека и его руки. Луи заметил, как они перетасовали карты, а у козырных карт помяли кончик, подкладывая их себе в угоду.

      — О! — внезапно сказал Лиам. Он посмотрел на кого-то, стоявшего за спиной Луи. — Привет, кэп.

      Принц резко поднял голову и вытянулся, как струна.

      Кримсонблейд стоял рядом со столом, кончики его волос были влажными и растрепанными от ветра, с краев широкополой шляпы капала вода. Женщина, раньше наливавшая выпивку, совсем забыла о своем занятии, резко покраснев. Она посмотрела на капитана, и Луи хмыкнул, заранее предугадав ее реакцию. Ее рот слегка приоткрылся от удивления, словно она не могла поверить в то, что видит перед собой.

      Луи не был уверен, хотел ли он на самом деле сказать, что без пальто, скрывавшего его мокрую рубашку, капитан выглядел даже лучше, или же предупредить ее об опасности попасть под его обаяние. Был ли принц вообще способен преподнести это так, чтобы не прозвучать лицемерно?

      — Меня выгнали из ближайшей гостиницы, — сказал капитан. — Я повздорил с хозяином, который вылил кружку эля мне на голову. Мне нужна другая компания.

      Мужчины засвистели. Луи прищурился, когда заметил, как женщина после слов Кримсонблейда стала прихорашиваться. Даже если она его и подслушала, ему нет никакого дела до нее.

      — Боже мой! — сказал Луи. — Даже если она будет выглядеть как самая чопорная француженка, это не скроет ее намерений насчет капитана.

      Мужчины завыли. Кримсонблейд посмотрел на него с особым выражением, которое было трудно понять. Он просто начал вести себя так, словно не услышал его. И тут же ушел, а Найл даже голоса не понизил, когда сказал: «Мне нравится, как вы разговариваете друг с другом!»

      — Не сказал бы.

      Луи вскоре покинул их, скользя сапогами по размытым дорогам.

      Путь назад к берегу занял не так много времени, возможно, это из-за страха встретить еще одного старика, который попутает его с очередным представителем королевской крови. Так он смог догнать капитана, чья фигура была едва различима в серой ночи. Он стоял на скалах в свете фонарей рядом с гребцом.

      Луи показалось, словно Кримсонблейд разговаривал к мужчиной.

      — Что-то мне нехорошо, Скотт, — сказал капитан. — Отвези меня обратно на корабль.

      — Эй! — крикнул Луи, когда мужчины устроились в лодке. Они тут же обернулись, и он понял, что его присутствие выходило за рамки первоначального плана. — Подождите меня.

      Скотт смотрел поочередно на них двоих, удивленно подняв брови на капитана и хитро улыбнувшись, Кримсонблейд же глядел на Луи. Он даже не моргал, его лицо оставалось с привычным выражением. Мужчина был склонен к случайным приступам гнева по отношению к Луи, но даже несправедливая угрюмость была неприятна. Может, так он отстаивал свой статус устрашающего капитана-пирата? Или дело было в том, что Луи однажды спас ему жизнь?

      — Похоже, — пробормотал пират и повернулся к Скотту, — планы изменились. Он едет со мной.

      Под любопытным взглядом Скотта и холодным капитана Луи почувствовал себя неуютно из-за прилипших от дождя к голове и вискам волос.

      «Это не имеет никакого значения, потому что я не собираюсь ни на кого производить впечатление», — сказал он себе.

      Но ему не удалось убедить себя не суетиться рядом с высоким мужчиной, пока гребец плыл обратно.

      Скотт оттолкнулся от воды и повез их к кораблю, и напряжение между Луи и Кримсонблейдом не спадало, даже несмотря на то, что их разделял еще один человек.

      Капитан небрежно раскинулся у самого носа лодки, наблюдая за узорами на воде, за тем, как весла тревожили спокойную гладь воды, поднимаясь и снова опускаясь. Луи же был больше сосредоточен на наблюдении за ним, на том, чтобы поговорить с ним, но не знал, с чего начать. Он перевел взгляд на Скотта и вздрогнул, когда заметил, что мужчина по-прежнему наблюдал за ним. Он был пойман с поличным за пристальным взглядом на капитана.

      Луи задавался вопросом, сколько раз вот так кудрявый мужчина возвращался обратно на корабль? Сколько раз из них он был один? Кого и сколько приводил с собой, если его не интересовали женщины?

      Луи посмотрел на капитана и понял, что это, возможно, его единственный шанс поговорить с ним наедине, когда у мужчины нет возможности сбежать. Он набрался смелости и откашлялся.

      — Могу я с вами поговорить?

      Он проигнорировал хихиканье Скотта и продолжил рассматривать фигуру впереди. Пират выглядел озадаченным, его поза стала менее расслабленной и более жесткой, словно он от кого-то прятался. Луи вновь задался вопросом, сколько людей на самом деле стали свидетелем его истинной сущности, той, которая не была скрыта за масками, не была фальшивой.

      — Не понимаю, о чем ты.

      Его глаза заблестели с вызовом.

      Луи наконец расслабился и опустил плечи. Для того, кто так страстно целовал его не так давно, капитан имел устрашающую власть над своими эмоциями. Почему его скрытность приносила столько боли?

      — Я устал и слишком пьян, — продолжил Кримсонблейд и вцепился в борт лодки, словно хотел подчеркнуть, что от него ничего не следует ожидать, кроме пьянства. Он засунул руку под складки своего плаща и достал металлическую фляжку, тут же сделав из нее большой глоток. Луи проследил, как дернулось его горло. — У меня нет времени на мелочи.

      Скотт оказался невозмутимым к их ссоре и продолжал грести. Но так как большую часть поездки Луи мучился от своей нерешительности и незнания того, что сказать, они достигли корабля раньше, чем принц успел хоть что-то сделать. Капитан прикоснулся к подвесной лестнице и жестом предложил Луи идти первым.

      — Дамы вперед, — сказал он. Луи рыкнул, напрягая задние стенки горла, и даже не сразу понял, что сделал.

      — Хорошо, — выпалил Луи. Алкоголь разжигал огонь в его венах, побуждая идти на поводу у взрывного характера. — Тогда прошу не смотреть на мою задницу.

      Он резко выхватил канатную лестницу из рук капитана и стал подниматься, про себя думая о том, что он готов ударить мужчину или, возможно, даже убить.

      Но вернувшись в свою импровизированную постель, он вдруг понял, что, несмотря на то что Кримсонблейд пил весь вечер, а потом хлебнул при нем же из фляжки, принц не учуял ни капли алкоголя в его дыхании или на безупречной одежде.

 


	5. С глазу на глаз.

      Луи был на полпути в кают-компанию **1** , как услышал голоса за большой стойкой слева. Будь он в Лондоне, обязательно прошел бы мимо, оставив скучные сплетни за спиной, но не теперь. Сейчас он стал слишком любопытным. Его поразила реальная пиратская жизнь, он понял, что некоторые вещи серьезно отличаются от того, что он знал. Особенно тот факт, что на корабле тайна имела совершенно другой смысл. Оказалось, что экипаж делился всем друг с другом, и для того, чтобы жить дружно в такой тесноте, они не должны ничего скрывать.  
  
      Так что его очень удивило, что кто-то из членов экипажа взволнованно шептался в потаенном месте. Ему стало интересно, кто и, главное, о чем разговаривал. Он узнал голос Пейна: тот с кем-то спорил, опуская голос до шипения, которое легко мог заглушить шум моря вокруг, когда волны разбивались о борт. Второй голос был таким же тихим, с сильным акцентом и очень знакомым.  
  
      — Почему ты просто не можешь сказать мне? — спросил Пейн, и Луи прижался ближе к стойке. — Мы все это время были вместе, но ты доверяешь только  _ему_. Почему я не знаю о том, куда собрался мой супруг?  
  
      —  _Лиам…_  — в голосе Зейна послышалась мольба, когда он произнес имя своего партнера.  
  
      — Нет, я не позволю снова этому произойти. Я много лет оставался в неведении, после того как ты впервые… исчез, — Луи боролся с желанием прекратить вторгаться в их личную жизнь. Теперь стало понятно, почему они скрывались. Лиам едва ли не плакал, когда продолжил: — Годы, Зи.  
  
      — Я же сказал, что расскажу тебе все, что захочешь, когда буду готов.  
  
      Луи почти слышал, как у квартирмейстера **2**  расширились глаза от удивления.  
  
      — Точно. И ты, естественно, Гарольду рассказал раньше всех.  
  
       _Гарольд?_  Луи закрыл рот, нахмурившись. Он осторожно вытянул шею, чтобы поближе посмотреть на них, рукой опираясь на стойку. Он оказался прав. Лиам и Зейн неподвижно стояли в темном углу и были слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы заметить Луи. Лиам глазами прожигал дыру в стене, не обращая внимания на то, что Зейн умоляюще смотрел на него. Одного только взгляда на него хватало, чтобы попасть в его плен.  
  
      Луи передернуло, едва он посмотрел на Зейна. У него была неземная красота, почти неестественная из-за отсутствия каких-либо недостатков. Принцу нравилась естественность, парики и пудры отталкивали его, — не то чтобы внешность первого помощника была искусственной — просто Луи всегда ценил маленькие несовершенства и даже считал их своего рода украшением. И в Зейне ничего этого не было.  
  
      Услышав еще кое-что, Луи  _тут же напряг слух._  
  
      — Он не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Ты же знаешь, что он спас мне жизнь, и я теперь обязан ему всем. Моя религия принимает такие вещи очень серьезно, — говорил Зейн, потирая лоб. — Ты хоть представляешь, как эгоистично это звучит?  
  
      Луи отвернулся, когда Лиам ахнул, пораженный словами первого помощника, и не важно, была ли в его словах хоть толика правды. Принц с предельной осторожностью отстранился от стойки и продолжил идти в сторону кают-компании, но на пути увидел знакомую долговязую фигуру, направляющуюся в хранилище пресной воды.  
  
      Он последовал за ним и преградил ему дорогу, встав у входа и положив руки на талию. Ничего не объясняя, он тут же сказал:  
  
      — Мне нужно с вами поговорить.  
  
      Кримсонблейд опустил черпак в бочку, наполнив его до краев. Что он пил?  _Воду?_  Луи уже не был ни в чем уверен. Капитан был без шляпы, одет в белую клетчатую рубашку и темные штаны, напоминая Луи о том, что сейчас глубокая ночь.  
  
      Через какое-то время капитан все-таки нарушил тишину, которая постепенно становилась неловкой.  
  
      — Похоже, у меня нет другого выбора, — сказал он. Луи опешил, потому что ожидал большего сопротивления. — Ты загнал меня в угол.  
  
      Луи нетерпеливо ответил:  
  
      — Да, да. Вся Франция отдала бы на отсечение свои головы, лишь бы иметь такие привилегии. Но, как видите, моя все еще на месте.  
  
      Что-то блеснуло в глазах Кримсонблейда.  
  
      — Несомненно. Так ты хочешь поговорить о поцелуе?  
  
      Теперь, когда он упомянул об этом, воздух вокруг них стал как будто тяжелым, а они превратились в двух хищников, готовых в любой момент начать борьбу за свою территорию. Это навеяло Луи воспоминания о том, как его собственные пальцы запутались в кудрявых волосах, губы были прижаты к чужим губам, руки капитана лежали на его талии, а его — блуждали по телу мужчины. Луи пару раз моргнул, опасаясь, что его собеседник мог тоже все это увидеть.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      Капитан наклонил голову.  
  
      — И ты хочешь услышать, что я сожалею об этом?  
  
      Луи покачал головой:  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      На лице капитана расплылась ухмылка.  
  
      — Так ты не жалеешь об этом?  
  
      Луи замялся, но тут же взял себя в руки.  
  
      — Я этого не говорил. Я имел в виду то, что уже поздно извиняться за то, что было так давно. У вас был шанс, но вы им не воспользовались.  
  
      Кримсонблейд закрыл бочку крышкой. Этот стук громко раздался в тишине. Капитан провел рукой по волосам.  
  
      — Тогда что ты от меня хочешь?  
  
      — Я хочу знать почему.  
  
       _«Почему ты избегаешь меня, если для тебя это ничего не значит? Почему мне кажется, что ты хочешь меня? Почему ты смотришь на меня так, словно искал меня всю жизнь, если я недостаточно привлекателен?»_  
  
      — Почему? — капитан задал этот вопрос так, словно его было неприлично спрашивать, а ответа на него не находилось. — А что мне оставалось? Ты сам набросился на меня. Я же просто продолжил тобою начатое.  
  
      Луи опустил руки, сжав кулаки.  
  
      — Нет!  _Вы_  вор, как человек и как любовник.  _Вы_  обворовываете людей без угрызения совести. Так скажите мне, почему  _вы_  заставляете меня звучать, как… дешевка!  
  
      — Может, так оно и есть? — по-детски ответил капитан и посмотрел за плечо принца, словно рассчитывая свои шансы уйти. — Я действительно не знаю тебя.  
  
      Луи чувствовал, как выстроенные капитаном стены физически давили на него.  
  
      — Вы тоже скрываете истинного себя от экипажа, — ответил он. — Вы такой же чужой, как и я.  
  
      Мужчина выглядел настороженным, но Луи, похоже, задел его за живое. Не так, чтобы спровоцировать его, заставить огрызнуться, а так, что он вмиг стал печальным. Принц на мгновение задумался о том, что сильно обидел его, и уже успел пожалеть о сказанном.  
  
      — Ты всего лишь ребенок с глупой болтовней, — сплюнул пират.  
  
      Мышцы на лице принца дернулись.  
  
      — Мне уже восемнадцать! Вы думаете, что вся эта чушь с загадочностью вам на руку, но это не так. Вы то злитесь, то ведете себя нормально, и, мне кажется, это просто ваша совесть сражается в вашей же глупой головой. И, если честно, я болею за доброго и честного капитана.  
  
      — Думаешь,  _ты_  меня понимаешь? Для тебя все это игра? — лицо капитана исказилось, но оставалось все таким же красивым, словно это было лицо падшего ангела. — Тогда удачи. Мне жаль, что это единственное приятное занятие на борту корабля, которое я могу тебе предложить.  
  
      Капитан тут же отвел взгляд, стараясь больше никак не контактировать с Луи. За ним кто-то облегченно выдохнул.  
  
      — Ах, вот ты где. А я думал, куда ты исчез. Найл закончил греть нашу еду, и уже все собрались в кают-компании.  
  
      Луи виновато вздрогнул. Ему вдруг стало интересно, как долго Лиам уже стоял так и что он слышал, хотя квартирмейстер всегда делал вид, что не обращает внимания на некоторые вещи, происходящие вокруг него. Он быстро посмотрел мимо Лиама, но капитана уже давно здесь не было. Его не было видно даже в полутемном коридоре.  
  
      — Прости, — произнес Луи. — Мне нужно заполнить фляжку, а то она пустая, — слабое оправдание от того, кто всю жизнь симулировал болезни и придумывал отговорки. Лиам улыбнулся. Его глаза все еще немного блестели, и это было единственным доказательством того, что несколько минут назад он разговаривал с Зейном.  
  
      — Иди, пока мясо не остыло!  
  
      Луи вошел в кают-компанию, откуда топот и болтовня доносились даже до другого конца главной верхней палубы. Помещение было ярко освещено, на стол накрыли даже больше тарелок, чем обычно. Похоже, Найл сделал что-то особенное, судя по количеству голодных ртов вокруг стола. Луи занял свое место рядом с Эдом, Лиамом и Зейном. Они, похоже, уже решили свои проблемы.  
  
      Перед ним поставили миску супа с большим куском мяса, и часть бульона пролилась через края. Луи опустил деревянную ложку и захватил кусок коричневого дымящегося мяса, который был явно не курицей или свининой. Он прищурился:  
  
      — Что это?  
  
      — Черепаха, — ответил Лиам, который вместо ложки использовал вилку. Остальные уже за обе щеки уплетали похлебку, звенели столовыми приборами, громко жевали, не обращая внимания на молодого человека, который начал зеленеть.  
  
      — Черепаха? Та, что с панцирем? — переспросил он. — Черепаха?  
  
      — Да! — весело ответил Найл, подливая масло в котел и не видя ничего плохого в употреблении в пищу этого животного. Густой пар смешался с пепельными волосами блондина, его щеки покраснели и блестели от осевших капелек воды.  
  
      — Почему? — одними губами прошептал Луи.  
  
      — Нам нужно мясо. А оно быстро портится, зато черепаха может прожить несколько месяцев без воды, поэтому она хранится какое-то время на корабле, прежде чем ее убивают и варят в котле.  
  
      Луи отодвинул миску подальше от себя.  
  
      — О, была одна у нас! — начал Гримми. — Помнишь, Лиам?  
  
      — Точно. Однажды у одной из черепах пропала одна ласта. Уилл сказал, что сильно проголодался посреди ночи.  
  
      — Он ведь был ирландским поваром, верно? Я помню его. Картофельное пюре, жареный картофель, картофельный пирог и, клянусь, соус тоже был сделан из картофеля!  
  
      — Что?! — взмахнув ложкой, спросил Найл, словно это было оскорбление данного продукта.  
  
      Экипаж оживленно болтал, рассказывая друг другу о том, что произошло в то утро, вспоминая, видимо, один из веселых деньков на корабле. И опять же Луи был поражен отсутствием вежливости в адрес друг друга. Казалось, что только капитана они называют именем, которое ему дали. Может, это все не ради обычая, а потому, что они не знают его? Словно узнав, что Луи думает о нем, в кают-компанию со свистом подола плаща вошел капитан. И Луи вновь с маниакальным упорством замечал каждое его движение. Кримсонблейд занял одно-единственное свободное место. Рядом с Луи.  
  
      Луи чувствовал тепло, исходящее от его колен, прижатых к нему. Он видел капитана ближе, чем когда-либо раньше, замечая родинки на подбородке, то, как он убирает волосы с глаз одним легким движением руки, но особенно приметил он его глаза. Если бы принц был в тот момент чуть более смелым и чуть менее раздраженным для того, чтобы повернуть голову направо, он бы увидел каждый волосок его щетины, как дергается его кадык, когда он пьет, и как мерцает на его груди крест.  
  
      Гримми завязал разговор с Кримсонблейдом через весь стол.  
  
      — Я слышал, что люди говорят о  _гуано_ **3** , — Луи чуть не подавился слюной. — В колониях это приравнивается чуть ли не к драгоценностям. Судно из Перу идет по нашему пути. Возьмем на себя ответственность, капитан?  
  
      Мужчина сделал вид, что услышал его, но Луи заметил, как он скривил губы.  
  
      — Думаю, эти сокровища будут слишком даже для нас, — сказал капитан, в его глазах была еле сдерживаемая радость. Гримми же нахмурился. Похоже, что для этих мужчин не существовало ничего «невозможного».  
  
      Найл чуть подвинул Луи за плечо и сквозь образовавшийся между ними зазор поставил миску перед Кримсонблейдом, прищурив глаза. Через какое-то время, несмотря на просьбы экипажа, он поднялся из-за стола, почти не прикоснувшись к еде, заставив Луи удивиться и задуматься над тем, есть ли у него какие-то вкусовые предпочтения, например, он тоже не ест морских животных. Он, похоже, вновь вернулся к своему прежнему плохому настроению, и Луи, который все еще чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что, возможно, оскорбил его чувства, тем самым обозлив его, пошел за ним.  
  
      Прогуливаясь по палубе, где хранилось оружие, капитан мастерски увернулся от деревянной балки, которая висела угрожающе низко; палубы были устроены так, что пушки располагались выше поверхности моря, находясь доуг от друга на расстоянии в пять футов. Он шел буквально на корточках, потому что по-другому было не пройти.  
  
      — Я сожалею, — крикнул Луи в сторону напряженной спины капитана.  
  
      Это, казалось, поразило его. Он повернулся к Луи лицом.  
  
      — Извинения приняты, — сказал он. — Хотя, должен признать, не ожидал такого. Ты с каждым днем продолжаешь меня удивлять все сильнее.  
  
      Луи не был уверен, являлось это комплиментом или нет. Он даже отметил, что капитан никогда до сих пор ни перед кем не извинялся и никого не благодарил, и пришел к выводу, что проявление слабости, если речь шла о нуждающихся в помощи или признании своей неправоты, не относится к капитану.  
  
      — Итак, — начал он непринужденно. — Вы же не торгуете птичьим пометом, правда же?  
  
      Губы капитана растянулись в широкой улыбке.  
  
      — У меня самая лучшая в мире команда, но, к сожалению, они все малообразованны.  
  
      Они поднялись по лестнице на главную палубу и были встречены холодным ярким небом. Солнце уже давно поднялось, но  _все еще_  было слишком низко над горизонтом и не дарило даже ощущения тепла. Луи скрестил руки на груди и втянул шею, защищаясь от ледяного ветра, который свободно гулял повсюду.  
  
      Кримсонблейд подошел к носу корабля, Луи же, как потерянный щенок, последовал за ним. Усталость валила его с ног, веки сами собой закрывались, но Луи не хотел засыпать, потому что вживую видел причину своей бесконечной бессонницы: Кримсонблейд любовно, едва ли не лаская, прикасался своими длинными пальцами к балюстраде **4**. Прикосновение было мягким, даже нежнее, чем когда пират коснулся его щеки после их поцелуя.  
  
      — Сколько ему лет? — спросил Луи о корабле.  
  
      — Он мой последние три года, другим же служил верой и правдой около десяти лет, прежде чем я захватил его. Относительно молодой, но немного усовершенствован, — сказал капитан, словно это было обычным делом. — Его полный ход быстрее, чем у обычных старых посудин.  
  
      Луи глухо спросил:  
  
      — Полный ход?  
  
      — Максимальная скорость.  
  
      — А есть у него  _прозвище_? — это был скорее вопрос из вредности, но Луи все же было интересно.  
  
      — Анна, — мягко сказал Кримсонблейд, и теплая улыбка, которую принц еще никогда не видел, расплылась на его лице. К этому моменту они уже дошли до палубы рядом с бушпритом **5**.  
  
      — Бывшая возлюбленная?  
  
      — Моя мать.  
  
      И по тону его голоса стало ясно, что эта тема закрыта. Все лазейки, которые он выстроил, чтобы добраться до капитана, разрушились словно от кораблекрушения. Может, ключ к разгадке состоял в том, чтобы ему первым начать. Луи поклялся себе, что будет держаться от него дальше и на время затаится, пока бродячая собака сама не вернется домой.  


***

  
      — Так у нее есть ручка?!  
  
      Его скептический, даже немного обиженный голос отскочил от стен пустого помещения как пуля от металла, когда принц взял в руки древко швабры. То есть он зря все эти дни ползал по палубе на коленях?!  
  
      — Что? — спросил Лиам. — Не говори мне, что ты никогда до этого не видел швабры.  
  
      — Ха-ха, — тут же фыркнул Луи, раздраженный забавляющимся лицом квартирмейстера. — Естественно видел. Ты просто заставляешь меня драить палубу в седьмой раз, — поморщился он. — Моя спина никогда не пройдет.  
  
      Лиам, почти готовый огреть принца его же шваброй, все же улыбнулся.  
  
      — Ничего не поделаешь. Это должно было научить тебя смиренности.  
  
      — Смиренности?  _Смиренности?_  
  
      Пират, словно почувствовав ярость Луи, тут же отошел от него. Это не особо помогло, потому что он уперся в стену. Принц ткнул в его живот концом швабры.  
  
      — Вообще-то я вполне сдержанный, — съязвил он, затем опустил швабру в ведро. — Просто немного неловко, что ты здесь в качестве моего надзирателя. Клянусь, не моя вина, что Гримми оказался на пути моей швабры. И как вообще можно что-то увидеть при таком-то освещении?  
  
      В помещении как обычно не было окон, зато от пола до потолка справа и слева тянулись плоские железные прутья; железные двери на петлях тоже представляли собой решетки. Единственным источником света был фонарь, чье тусклое пламя постоянно мерцало, а временами и вовсе едва ли не гасло. Это и тени, плясавшие по стенам и полу, создавали мрачную атмосферу. Решетки камер отбрасывали на деревянный настил шахматные узоры. Здесь, на самой нижней палубе, качка не ощущалась так сильно, как наверху, зато потоки воды казались даже громче.  
  
      — Что случилось с твоим «зрением как у ястреба», которым ты хвастался все утро?  
  
      — Оставил его на главной палубе, — пробормотал Луи и смахнул челку вправо. Принц прогнулся в пояснице до хруста в позвоночнике, который был заглушен его облегченным, но преувеличенным стоном. Позади него зазвенели латунные ключи, и, учитывая, что только один человек владел ключами от всех замков на корабле, Луи покраснел до кончиков ушей.  
  
      Однако он мысленно похвалил себя за эту идею. Нечего всяким капитанам подглядывать за  _«детьми»_.  
  
      Принц не знал, как представить себя в выгодном свете, стать более привлекательным — пробовать это было бы неприлично, — и все же он хотел вызвать у капитана хоть какую-то реакцию. Но в ответ услышал только звук удаляющихся шагов. Луи наконец выдохнул, не заметив, что все это время не дышал, и почувствовал облегчение, смешанное с разочарованием.  
  
      Луи замахнулся шваброй и задел решетку камеры. Прутья затрезвонили, как церковные колокола. Принц повторил свое действие.  
  
      Лиам забрал у него швабру и прошипел:  
  
      — Прекращай давай. Мертвого разбудишь.  
  
      — Смешно, что ты сказал такое, — указал Луи на гауптвахту **6**. — Вы часто этим пользуетесь?  
  
      — Мы не берем пленных. Но иногда мы закрываем здесь особо провинившихся, — он окинул Луи красноречивым взглядом, в котором отчетливо читалось, что принц тоже окажется здесь за то, что окатил боцмана смесью воска и смолы. — Они ждут своего наказания. Также, как лжецы.  
  
      Луи резко обернулся в его сторону. Его голос немного дрожал, когда он спросил:  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Второе правило кодекса, — сказал Лиам и продолжил, цитируя правило слово в слово: — Того, кто раскрывает чужие или имеет от команды свои тайны, следует высадить на необитаемом острове либо расстрелять.  
  
      Серебряный медальон в его кармане, казалось, резко стал тяжелее.  
  
      — А разве капитан не хранит от нас в секрете местонахождение клада? — хитро спросил он.  
  
      — Это не считается, мы все-таки пираты, но все же есть перечень соблазнов, попадающих под это правило.  
  
      — Соблазны? — медленно повторил Луи, издевательски поднимая и опуская брови.  
  
      — Да, но мы не всегда исполняем правила в том виде, в котором они написаны, даже если некоторые наказания относительно мягкие.  
  
      — А бросить на необитаемом острове является мягким наказанием?  
  
      — Ну да, если сравнивать с девятихвостой кошкой, — это было сказано с содроганием, так что это название напугало Луи, хоть и звучало немного забавно. — Это короткий кнут, который имеет девять «хвостов», которые разрывают тело в клочья, отделяя мясо от костей, но это если ты сильно провинишься. Ее иногда называют  _Капитанской дочкой_ , — наверное, что-то в бледном лице Луи заставило Лиама подойти к нему и похлопать его по спине. — Тебе не о чем волноваться. Вряд ли ты уж так разозлишь меня или капитана.  
  
      Не было ничего такого в голосе квартирмейстера, но Луи почувствовал острую необходимость защищать свою гордость.  
  
      — Я видел, как капитан сердится.  
  
      Лиам не был удивлен.  
  
      — Точно? И что он сделал?  
  
      — Эм, — замешкался Луи. — Он повысил голос, — теперь, когда он сказал это, все звучало слишком просто,  _незначительно_ , так, словно об этом не стоило упоминать.  
  
      — Правда? — Лиам развеселился. — Капитан жестокий, когда выпускает наружу свою ярость, которая разрушает все на своем пути. Это точно был Кримсонблейд? — Луи кивнул. — Нет, не думаю. А теперь работай, работай!  
  
      Луи посмотрел на него убийственным взглядом.  
  
      Уже позже ночью, выпив пару кружек рома, Лиам аккуратной линией выстроил свою коллекцию белых морских раковин вдоль перил. Он был так пьян, что не замечал, когда дремал и касался подбородком руки, как Луи каждый раз легким движением руки скидывал одну из них обратно в океан.  
  
      Когда Лиам проснулся и посмотрел на свою коллекцию, то расстроенно сказал:  
  
      — Клянусь, у меня их было семь. Где еще пять? — тогда как сам указывал на оставшиеся две.  
  
      Принцу было действительно весело, потому что он забыл обо всех социальных классах между ними, которые давили на него тяжким грузом. Он был, без сомнения, ниже, чем король и королева, но, как монарх, выше дворянства и знати, выше любых господ, торговцев и ремесленников. Но что насчет пиратов?  
  
      Они не были бродягами, но их относили к низшим классам, за что сильнее презирали. Они не платили налоги, не владели землей. Никогда еще принц не был так хорошо осведомлен о пяти миллионах людей, которые считались его подданными. Но Луи решил применить единственный навык, который он отточил за время пребывания на корабле: он затолкал эти мысли на задворки своего сознания, что со временем делать было проще и проще.  
  
      Если бы только можно было также игнорировать одного конкретного капитана пиратского корабля.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Кают-компания – общее помещение на судне для еды, отдыха и т.п.  
> 2\. Квартирмейстер (у пиратов) – второе лицо на корабле, следящее за порядком в общей повседневной жизни на борту. Улаживает конфликты и следит за выполнением приказов капитана. Если шла речь о наказании за мелкие проступки, то именно квартирмейстер выступал в роли судьи. Если совершалось серьезное нарушение, экипаж и капитан выступали в качестве суда присяжных, а судьей был квартирмейстер. Обычно именно ему команда давала право руководить поркой матросов.  
> 3\. Гуано – помёт морских птиц, употребляется как удобрение.  
> 4\. Балюстрада – перила из фигурных столбиков.  
> 5\. Бушприт – брус, выступающий вперёд с носа корабля.  
> 6\. Гауптвахта - помещение для содержания военных под арестом.


	6. Удовольствие и вина.

      Если и было что-то правдивое в том, что он говорил в присутствии мисс Колдер, так это любовь к бледно-оранжевому закату. Кроме того, путешествие на скорости четырнадцати узлов — морских миль в час — дало прекрасную возможность осмотреться. Хоть и вряд ли можно было разглядеть что-то, помимо бесконечных вод и естественной красоты неба.  
  
      Они начали отступать к югу, потому что зима обрушила на них свой истинный гнев, с которым не сталкивались с тех самых пор, как полностью замёрзла Темза. Команда нуждалась в тёплой одежде и одеялах, так что они ограбили английский корабль с дорогими тканями. Там же им удалось заставить врача подняться на борт, чтобы осмотреть тех, кто стал жертвой суровой погоды.  
  
      Наблюдая за красками угасающего дня, Луи позволил себе предаться воспоминаниям о том, что пела ему перед сном его мать, когда ему было десять лет: тогда он боялся тёмных и зловещих углов своей комнаты. Он никогда не признавался в этом, но мама, должно быть, видела испуг в незначительных, едва заметных жестах сына.  
  


_Спокойной ночи, мой ангел.  
Пришло время мечтать,  
Мечтать о том, как прекрасна твоя жизнь.  
Однажды и твой ребёнок будет плакать,  
И если ты споёшь ему эту колыбельную,  
То в твоём сердце  
Всегда будет частичка меня._

  
  
      — Французская колыбельная? — в раздавшемся голосе не оказалось ни капли насмешки. — Прелестно.  
  
      Луи испуганно вздрогнул. Вместе с выдохом с его губ сорвалось густое облако пара, напомнившее ему туман на Темзе.  
  
      — Моя мать — бельгийка. Ей нравится придерживаться традиций.  
  
      Шаги его непрошеного собеседника приблизились.  
  
      — Почему ты не спишь?  
  
      — Я хотел посмотреть на закат, — ответил Луи, стараясь не поглядывать на кудрявого мужчину, который остановился рядом с ним. Размышления о матери и о том, ищут ли его, сделали принца слишком чувствительным и уязвимым.  
  
      Капитан стоял неподалёку, опираясь на балюстраду и заставляя Луи чувствовать себя неуютно. И не потому, что присутствие мужчины тому не нравилось, а потому, что рядом с ним юноша ощущал себя очень странно. Закат окрасил лицо старшего в оттенки оранжевого и розового. Фелиция всегда жаловалась, что сумерки делали её бледную кожу — а именно этого цвета лица старалась добиться каждая леди — смуглой. Но Кримсонблейд выглядел хорошо, его образ захватывал дух, казался неземным и в то же время таким грешным.  
  
      Томлинсон опустил взгляд на перила, изучая старые следы боёв: чёрные пятна казались ожогами, сколы от клинков и кошки — глубокими царапинами, вошедшими в древесину, словно ножевые ранения. В этих трещинах и потёках хранилась история целого корабля.  
  
      — Не стоит петь на борту.  
  
      Луи удивлённо посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      Это был первый раз, когда они остались наедине на такое долгое время после того, как этот высокий и статный мужчина сказал Луи, что их поцелуй значит для него столько же, сколько и ночь с проституткой. Собственно, капитан вёл себя так, словно поцелуя вообще никогда не было, хотя напряжённость между ними, когда они находились рядом друг с другом, говорила об обратном.  
  
      Конечно, может, и легче похоронить свои чувства в присутствии других членов экипажа: так проще вернуться к нормальным, вежливым отношениям, которые должны быть между капитаном и его подчинённым. Но теперь, когда Кримсонблейд стоял перед ним такой красивый (впрочем, как и всегда): в расстёгнутом пальто, оголяющем гладкую кожу его груди, на которой закат ласково очерчивал каждый шрам, а кончики волос закручивались в спирали — воспоминания возвращались со страшной силой и не давали говорить.  
  
      — Слишком чисто. Говорят, это приманивает Кракена. Некоторые даже думают, что это сирены заставляют чудовище атаковать корабли, которые не погубило их пение.  
  
       _Чёртова сирена на корабле._  Луи покраснел.  
  
      — Вы, должно быть, шутите?  
  
      — А ты, похоже, удивлён тому, какое порой у людей бывает богатое воображение, да, Томмо? В конце концов, — сказал мужчина с таким видом, словно собирался поделиться глубочайшей мудростью, — великий ум не может существовать без безумия.  
  
      Если Луи когда-то и мечтал, чтобы его назвали Его Высочеством, или сэром, или ещё каким-нибудь формальным обращением, то это было именно в этот момент. Потому что выбранное им имя, а точнее, прозвище, ослабляло что-то внутри, делало юношу беззащитным перед любой насмешкой, которая могла бы последовать, слетев с коварных пухлых губ капитана. И принц был рад, что никогда не услышит, как этот человек произносит его настоящее имя.  
  
      Луи плотнее укутался в своё одеяло, искоса глядя на крестик, который висел на цепочке на шее Кримсонблейда.  
  
      — Вы верите в Бога? — спросил он с любопытством.  
  
      Капитан внимательно посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Не совсем. Если бы он был реален, то показал бы нам свою любовь и милосердие.  
  
      Луи не поверил своим ушам. Он подумал, что заявлять такое, перебирая пальцами символ христианской веры, было довольно смело.  
  
      — Возможно, есть люди, которые недостойны искупления. Бог не приветствует взятки и не даёт спасения тем, кто согрешил.  
  
      — Но не твой Бог.  
  
      — Вы католик?  
  
      — Я осознаю, что независимость Англии от Рима была восстановлена через соглашение 1559 года, учитывая ваши разногласия с Папой. И если бы пиратство существовало на суше, род Борджиа *****  был бы его воплощением. Я всего-навсего чту их амбиции.  
  
      Луи удивлённо вскинул бровями:  
  
      — Неудивительно, что команда выбрала именно Вас. Всех соперников Вы просто устранили мышьяком.  
  
      Эта саркастичная фраза вызвала у капитана внезапный смех, и он прижал ладонь ко рту, а в его глазах заплясал лукавый огонёк.  
  
      Было что-то приятное в том, что Луи заинтересовал такого великолепного человека, но в то же время в равной доле ужасающее. Кроме того, принц немного разозлился, когда заметил у горизонта совсем тонкую полосу розового цвета.  
  
      Погрузившись в уютную тишину — ведь разговоры сильно переоценивали, да и им двоим они всё равно не принесли ничего хорошего, — принц и пират наблюдали за луной и звёздами. Самые яркие, казалось, загорелись, только когда остальная часть мира погрузилась во тьму, только когда они сами оказались вне досягаемости хищных человеческих рук. Такие холодные и недоступные. Как королевы-девственницы.  
  


***

  
       _Спи крепко, принц._  
  
      Слова всплыли в его сознании, как воспоминание о реальной жизни или о сновидении. Это точно был голос Кримсонблейда, и он разбудил Луи, из-за чего тот вскочил на мягкой двухместной кровати. Юноша задался вопросом, было ли всё произошедшее просто странным сном — он игнорировал лёгкое волнение в груди, возникшее только от одной мысли об этом, — но, оглядевшись вокруг, понял, что ему всё же удалось наконец поговорить с капитаном.  
  
      Тёмный деревянный стол, стулья, большое окно. Принц проснулся в просторной каюте капитана, но он мало помнил о том, как попал сюда. Возможно, это было как-то связано с тем, что его последнее воспоминание — лицо мужчины в ярком утреннем свете.  
  
      Луи в панике проверил свою одежду. Он похлопал ладонями по бёдрам и, нащупав знакомые очертания медальона, облегчённо выдохнул. Этот медальон был гарантом жизни принца: если бы его нашёл кто-то ещё, Луи бы высадили на необитаемый остров быстрее, чем он успел бы крикнуть: «Я требую переговоры».  
  
      Юноша осторожно вылез из постели, осматриваясь вокруг. Принц разглядел ванну, скрытую за ширмой, из-за которой раньше её не не замечал. Она стояла на овальных металлических ножках и явно не была частью корабля, когда Кримсонблейд только захватил его. Луи жаждал почувствовать горячую воду. Он прикрыл глаза.  
  
       _Сильное загорелое тело погружено в воду, и часть её собралась в ямочках на ключицах. Свет отражается от гладкой кожи живота до самой линии, где только начинается вода. Татуировками усеяно всё тело, возможно, даже рёбра и бёдра. Голова откинута назад в удовольствии, острые скулы вздрагивают, челюсть напряжена, а вьющиеся мокрые длинные волосы почти чёрные, словно чернила…_  
  
      Принц распахнул глаза. И взгляд тут же остановился на фигуре Кримсонблейда, который, по-видимому, задремал за своим столом. Он не казался печальным во сне, и Луи бы точно никогда не сказал, что сон заставлял его выглядеть уязвимым. Потому что это далеко от истины: даже во сне он выглядел так, словно готов был в любой момент пуститься в драку.  
  
      Бродя по каюте, Томлинсон принялся разглядывать некоторые личные вещи: в основном это были деревянные статуи разных культур. Если бы они оказались трофеями первых мародёрств капитана, на что Луи едва позволял себе рассчитывать, то это могло бы стать доказательством, что мужчина немного более сентиментален, чем пытается казаться.  
  
      Принц повернулся лицом к другой стене и замер.  
  
      Статуи в этой части каюты были поистине поражающим зрелищем. Луи, чьи щёки вспыхнули от стыда, широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на атлетические фигуры с явно преувеличенными размерами гениталий.  
  
      — Ох, — послышался голос, огрубевший ото сна, — вижу, ты нашёл мою маленькую коллекцию.  
  
      Капитан подкрался к нему со спины и встал рядом. Он немного поправил положение статуи, словно то было чучелом охотничьей добычи. Возможно, это был такой способ контролировать ситуацию, и Луи ненавидел себя за подобные мысли.  
  
      — Я получил это с корабля, когда совершил набег на одну деревню на западном побережье Африки. У них много культур, которые поклоняются мужским гениталиям. Впечатляет, правда?  
  
      Принц, щёки которого перестали гореть, ничего не сказал. Сжатые губы капитана перестали дрожать, и, когда он покачал головой, несколько тёмных кудрей упало ему на глаза.  
  
      — Не думай даже издеваться над этим, Томмо, — Луи почувствовал, как электрический ток прошёл сквозь него. Несмотря на то, что это было его ненастоящим именем, юноше нравилось, какие эмоции это вызывало. Это было похоже на подшучивание между друзьями. Но они не были таковыми, правда же? Друзья не делают того, что они. Пристальный взгляд капитана не отпускал его.  
  
      Луи видел людей с зелёными глазами, его учитель был одним из них, но все они были старыми, тусклыми от возраста, по сравнению с яркой зеленью глаз молодого капитана. Его глаза были похожи на зелёный бархат, на который кто-то просыпал золотую пыль, мерцающую на солнце, и тогда казалось, будто они горели.  
  
      По другую сторону двери раздался скрип, и сердце Луи сделало кувырок. Он отвёл от мужчины взгляд, мысленно ругая себя за глупость: после всего, что случилось, он позволил себе вновь попасть в плен этих ярко-зелёных глаз.  
  
      — Думаю, уже поздно. Простите, у меня есть некоторые дела, — ответил он, чувствуя удовлетворение от того, каким пренебрежительным тоном это сказал. Он подумал, не обидел ли этим Кримсонблейда, не злился ли тот, но не позволил себе обернуться. Он просто боялся того, что мужчина сделает, потому что капитан вновь выглядел задумчивым.  
  
      Независимо от того, насколько дружелюбным было его настроение, Луи не знал, что будет после, когда оно пройдёт.  
  
      Рука, украшенная кольцами, ударила по двери прежде, чем Томлинсон смог её открыть, и удерживала силой. Глаза Луи проследили путь от костяшек до запястья, далее — до сильного предплечья, а оттуда — до натянутой на бицепсе рубашки. Взглядами они так и не встретились.  
  
      — Уже уходишь? — нельзя было сказать, улыбался пират или нет. Вторая рука присоединилась к первой, и теперь принц был зажат между мужчиной и дубовой дверью. — И даже не скажешь спасибо за то, что я позволил тебе лежать на моей кровати?  
  
      Они стояли лицом к лицу, грудь к груди, и Луи заметил, как его дыхание колыхало кудрявые волосы. Сердце с бешеной скоростью гоняло кровь по венам, пока глаза без устали смотрели на крылья одной из птиц. Это, похоже, не удовлетворило Кримсонблейда, который переместил руку ему на затылок и наклонил его голову выше.  
  
      Это было так иронично. И этот человек обвинял Луи в том, что тот слишком высоко задирал подбородок.  
  
      Луи смотрел на щеку капитана, на корешки книг или на какую-то смехотворную рыжевато-коричневую ткань в углу каюты. Принц презирал себя за испытываемые волны любви. И, когда он всё же посмотрел на капитана, тот резко наклонился.  
  
      Их губы нашли друг друга, едва соприкасаясь, поскольку один из них думал, что второй был слишком высоким и ему следовало бы наклониться, но он не потянулся наверх, потому что не был уверен, что тот не остановится и не разорвёт поцелуй.  
  
      Их руки ласкали шеи, хватали за волосы и сжимали плечи, притягивая тела как можно ближе друг к другу, и каждый боролся за право обладать другим, принуждая к не очень нежными жестами. В какой-то момент руки капитана схватили лицо юноши, и длинные, как у пианиста, пальцы начали ласкать румяную кожу.  
  
      И вся вселенная пыталась докричаться до Луи, но он снова не заметил, как Кримсонблейд толкал его дальше в комнату, пока не начал наклонять назад к кровати, скользя между его бёдер, и принц вновь потянул за кудри на затылке.  
  
      Он знал, что мама и общество учили его ещё с раннего детства, что он не должен соблазнять людей, которые не могли сдерживать себя или являлись прекрасным слабым полом. И Луи чувствовал себя именно так, хотя его предупреждали об этом.  
  
      Он испытывал страх, лёжа под мужчиной, и это не было похоже на что-то, что он испытывал прежде. Это не был страх своей или чужой смерти, просто он боялся стать свидетелем того, что всё-таки был прав в отношении такого человека, как капитан. Они вновь будут просыпаться в холодных постелях и целый месяц игнорировать друг друга.  
  
      — Что? — спросил старший.  
  
      Он разорвал поцелуй, когда юноша под ним перестал отвечать ему, только для того, чтобы увидеть, что тот не смотрел капитану в глаза. Принц повернулся и протестующе взглянул в ответ.  
  
      — Просто… Задумался. Прости.  
  
      Луи неуклюже набросился на него, пальцы вцепились в рубашку.  
  
      Это было приятно. Не многим было разрешено прикасаться к нему, да и половине из них — только ради профессиональных целей. Разумом он был к мужчине ближе, чем телом, поэтому не понимал, что окончательно пропал.  
  
      Капитан продолжал спускать руки вдоль тела Луи, не удивляясь, но определённо оценивая то, что видел и чувствовал. Его левая рука проследила путь от ключицы до низа живота, задержавшись у подола рубашки, и принц, прекрасно понимая намёк, поднял на него взгляд.  
  
      В глазах мужчины читался вопрос, на который Луи ещё не был готов ответить.  
  
      Ему было интересно, чувствовала ли себя женщина так же открыто и уязвимо, когда доверяла себя кому-то, кто физически был сильнее неё. Он решительно потянул за край рубашки капитана, жестами выражая то, что не мог сказать словами.  
  
       _Сначала ты._  
  
      Удивительно, но капитан не суетился, медленно дотянулся до горла и расстегнул ещё несколько пуговиц, не нарушая зрительного контакта. Он дёрнулся вперёд, оседлал Луи и потянул рубашку через голову. Но всё же не спешил снимать её.  
  
      Не то чтобы Луи торопил его.  
  
      Принц любовался татуировками, разбросанными по телу пирата: ласточки, как служанки моря, якорь для пересечения Атлантики, полностью оснащённый корабль для путешествия к мысу Горн. Он прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к горлу, пьянея от горячего дыхания пирата, и по-достоинству оценил его скулы, линию челюсти и изящную шею, когда их больше не скрывали длинные волосы. Что же, женщина могла бы подчеркнуть её эффектным ожерельем, основание которого лежало бы между выступающими ключицами.  
  
      Луи облизнул губы. Во рту пересохло.  
  
      Рубашка бесцеремонно упала на пол, а её владелец вернулся обратно, вновь лёг сверху юноши, подмяв его под себя, и тот почувствовал, как напрягались мышцы под обнажённой кожей.  
  
      — От тебя, — выдохнул Кримсонблейд ему в шею, — так тяжело держаться в стороне.  
  
      Луи вздохнул.  
  
       _— Что, если я не смогу полюбить девушку? — спросил он у своей матери, когда ещё не понимал, кто он есть на самом деле. Это уже было после того, как он увидел, что сыновья повара пытались проникнуть в комнаты слуг, чтобы подглядывать за девушками. — Почему меня к ним не влечёт?  
  
      — Когда придёт время, ты почувствуешь это, — и королева поцеловала его в лоб. — Это будет похоже на волшебство.  
  
      — Волшебство?  
  
      Несмотря на недоверчивый тон, его мать улыбнулась и кивнула:  
  
      — Волшебство, мишка Бу. Волшебство, — потом она вышла из спальни. _  
  
      Он был готов поверить в то, что это тяжёлое чувство, которое так внезапно появилось, было своего рода колдовством, особым заклинанием, что заставляло его следовать незнакомому инстинкту. Для этого даже не было учебника.  
  
      Рука непроизвольно двинулась по спине, погладила под лопаткой. Он услышал, как капитан с облегчением выдохнул ему прямо в шею, словно был уверен, что его оттолкнут и отвергнут, но вслух произнёс:  
  
      — Ты можешь попросить меня остановиться, если хочешь. Но я знаю, что ты этого не сделаешь.  
  
      Правая рука сжала его колено, скользнула вверх по бедру и пошла дальше, всё ближе к рубашке, а затем исчезая под ней, и кончики пальцев почти прикоснулись к коже принца, которая буквально зудела, и каждая клеточка его тела была как в огне. Он выгнул спину в ожидании прикосновения и…  
  
       _Раздался стук в дверь._  
  


***

  
      Гарри задрожал.  
  
      — Что? — огрызнулся он Зейну.  
  
      Его друг был достаточно смелым, раз позволил себе выглядеть довольным собой, словно оказал обществу огромную услугу.  
  
      — Я спас тебя от роковой ошибки.  
  
      Гарри прищурился.  _Ошибки?_  Он и раньше испытывал физическое влечение к мужчинам, но никогда не подавлял его, как сейчас. Более того, эти чувства зарождал в нём мальчишка. Сначала он жутко злил его, но потом…  
  
      Он продолжал встречать его снова и снова и однажды с ужасом понял, что начал бессознательно искать его. Гарри убрал руку в карман, указательный палец очертил края округлого предмета, спрятанного там, как будто тот был чем-то ценным, или просто он боялся его. Возможно, и то, и другое. Особенно если его подозрения будут оправданы.  
  
      — Если ты думаешь, что справишься, — закончил Зейн. — Просто мысль.  
  
      Гарри медленно поднял взгляд и встретился с ним.  
  
      — Хм.  
  
      — Ты не слышал меня, я прав?  
  
      Мужчина пожал плечами. Краем глаза он заметил, как из каюты выскользнула крошечная фигурка. Луи плотно завернулся в одеяло, глядя себе под ноги. Он слишком много возлагал на этот кусок ткани, надеясь, что тот сможет скрыть его от внешнего мира и защитить от холода. Первый помощник щёлкнул пальцами перед носом капитана.  
  
      — Гарри, он всего лишь мальчишка, — сказал Зейн. — Неужели ты не понимаешь?  
  
      Тот с неуверенностью посмотрел на него. Конечно, он знал, что Томмо был мальчиком. Что Зейн имел в виду… Он всё-таки понял.  
  
      — То есть ты хочешь сказать, что…  
  
      — Жизнь в море заставляет нас забывать о сдержанности на суше. Он ещё не был с женщиной, возможно, он только сейчас понимает, что предпочитает мужчин. И ты можешь стать первым, кто покажет ему, что у этой медали есть и обратная сторона, где слишком много сожалений и отметин на постелях.  
  
      — Я его насильно не тянул! — отрицал Гарри, и тон его голоса звучал негодующе и незрело.  
  
      — Он ищет твоего одобрения. Он сделает всё для тебя, если ты будешь подбадривать его, потому что это единственный способ привлечь твоё внимание, — когда Гарри недоверчиво посмотрел на Малика, тот продолжил: — Он реагирует на единственное приветливое романтическое внимание к нему, о котором мог слышать, но никогда лично не испытывал, и ты даёшь ему это!  
  
      Гарри застыл. Он же не принуждал Томмо и не заставлял его делать то, о чём потом юноша будет сожалеть. Так же?  
  
       _«Неужели мне придётся нести за это ответственность? Я бы стал об этом потом жалеть?»_  
  
      Инстинктивно он обернулся к мальчишке. Он услышал разговор того с Лиамом, которому Луи очень нравился.  
  
      — Я коротышка, — услышал он голос Луи, и, хотя тот звучал плаксиво и тихо, капитан испытывал самодовольство, с которым ему пришлось бороться, потому что он хотел отрицать каждое его слово.  
  
      Зейн посмотрел сначала на него, потом — на объект его пристального взгляда и фыркнул.  
  
      — Иногда мне кажется, что возвращаешься настоящий ты, а не тот, за кого ты себя выдаёшь.  
  
      Капитан оторвал взгляд от Томмо. Он думал, что его сердце больше не качало по венам отвращение, но нет, оно вновь распространяло это ужасное чувство к каждой части его тела.  
  
      — Я понял.  
  
      — Ты уверен, что не покажешь монарху, что способен развратить его золотого мальчика?  
  
      Разум Гарри зашевелился.  
  
      — Это на меня похоже?  
  
      — Нет, — кудрявый посмотрел на своего единственного близкого друга и заметил, что тот мягко улыбался. — Ты захватывал корабли, обворовывал людей, но не использовал их, как пешек, для своей мести.  
  
      На сердце у Гарри, независимо от того, было оно у него или нет, стало немного легче.  
  
      В тот день было невыносимо сложно что-то писать в журнале наблюдения. Слова «шестнадцать узлов» заканчивались жирным пятном чернил, капля которых упала с кончика пера. Потому что невозможно было думать об узлах, погоде и других важных для команды вещах, когда мысли раз за разом возвращались к голубым глазам, молодому телу и высоким острым скулам.  
  
      Все эти года, проведённые на море, он никогда не чувствовал себя, как дома, не ощущал, что привязан к кому-то, а теперь он был очарован этим быстрым, высокомерным и вспыльчивым мальчиком и никак не мог ему угодить. И этот юноша обладал самыми честными глазами из всех, которые он видел.  
  
      Он словно читал их, как раскрытую книгу: видел в них застенчивый интерес, детское удивление, любопытство и интерес к миру. И всё это возникало перед ним каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза. Всегда.  
  
      Но он не чувствовал себя виноватым, потому что не было доказательств, что это являлось большим, чем невинная щенячья привязанность.  
  
      Когда он сам был ещё ребёнком, то нашёл своё утешение в музыке. До тех пор, пока его отчим не узнал, что это была не его маленькая Алиса, которая так восхитительно играла на фортепиано. Он вновь мог это представить, даже когда руки касались поверхности стола, а разум представлял клавиши вместо карт и пергамента. Музыка окутала его разум своей мягкостью, как вдруг усилилась, превратившись в едва управляемый поток энергии, оставив его истощённым, что не чувствовался страх от желания чего-то неправильного.  
  
      Отец тогда настаивал на том, чтобы Гарри бросил это занятие.  
  
      — Только женщина играет на пианино, и всё для того, чтобы развлечь мужчину. Никогда, повторюсь, никогда не прикасайся к тому, что должна делать исключительно женщина.  
  
      Он был практичным человеком, и то, что увлечение музыкой дарило покой такому мальчику, как Гарри, одинокому ребёнку, который отличался от остальных сверстников во всех отношениях, из-за чего его прогоняли из любой компании, не нравилось отцу.  
  
      Гарри сердито отодвинул стул дальше от стола и потянулся к шёлковому халату, свисавшему со спинки, просунул руки в холодные и гладкие рукава. Он подошёл к своей кровати и тут же рухнул на спину, стал искать хотя бы едва уловимый запах другого человека, но ничего не нашёл и начал задаваться вопросом, что бы произошло, будь всё сегодня совсем по-другому.  
  
      Найл, казалось, не чувствовал беспокойства от его присутствия, в отличие от уважающего Лиама, который иногда его даже боялся, когда настроение сильно портилось. И действительно, капитан никогда не смеялся, не улыбался, но, когда он находился в компании маленького шатена, это стало случаться всё чаще и чаще. Он научился оставлять свои первые мысли при себе и всегда отвечать второе, стал показывать истинного себя после стольких лет лжи и наигранности.  
  
      Иногда он даже смущался, особенно было трудно, когда люди никогда не называли его «Гарри».  
  
      Но так было до  _него_.  
  
      Когда пират начал думать, что забывает себя, голубоглазый мальчишка решил иначе. Он был ключом, чтобы вернуть настоящего Гарри Стайлса.  
  
      Слова, которые сказал ему Зейн за их разговором, неоднократно звучали у него в голове.  
  
       _«Ты не посмеешь»._  
  
       _«Ты никогда этого не сделаешь»._  
  
      Он лениво потянулся в карман брюк и достал оттуда округлый предмет. Щёлкнул медальон быстрым и лёгким движением большого пальца и ухмыльнулся, поняв наконец, кем мальчишка был до того, как оказался на корабле. Он почувствовал, как широкая улыбка расплылась на его лице.  
  
       _«Месть будет сладка»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — Борджиа: история рода и наследие эпохи. https://postnauka.ru/faq/63811   
> Это может показаться интересным и даст понять, что именно имел в виду Гарри.


	7. День рождения и совет.

      Потолок, выполненный в форме арки и украшенный золотом, поражал своим убранством. Стены вокруг были белыми, нижняя их часть до половины была покрыта деревянными панелями, и изображённые над ними олени опирались на резные рамы окон. Большой зал купался в приветственном свете свечей. Но, несмотря на всё это, Луи не чувствовал себя здесь уютно.  
  
      Возможно, именно поэтому он испугался, когда мёртвую тишину в пустом зале разрушил посторонний звук. Голос вошедшего эхом отозвался в огромном пространстве, но был немного приглушён, словно шёл из-за стен.  
  
      — Его Королевское Высочество, принц Зигмунд Франсис Австрийский.  
  
      Луи тут же повернулся к главному входу, и через распахнутые дубовые двери прошёл бородатый мужчина, за которым последовала знакомая девушка.  
  
      — Лотти, — воскликнул Луи. Но всё же это звучало не громче шёпота.  
  
      — Твоей сестре была обещана Австрия, — послышался голос отца из-за спины. Луи смотрел на него и не понимал, когда тот вошёл. Он слышал только шорох платья и топот туфель по полированной плитке.  
  
      Принц увидел, как мужчина, который был вдвое старше Шарлотты, держал её за руку. Его сестра выглядела слишком невинной, наивно влюблённой и обрадованной тому, что может быть частью политической и финансовой игры отца в выгодном сватовстве. Луи с горечью подумал, что семья была похожа на дешёвый английский театр.  
  
      В тот момент робкая рука коснулась его предплечья, и Луи встретился с круглыми карими глазами мисс Колдер, которая была точной копией покойной леди Колдер. Но он не мог предложить ей ничего больше, чем жизнь обычной королевской пары, которая ищет удовлетворения и общения с другими людьми на королевском дворце.  
  
      — Твой долг как правителя состоит в том, чтобы жениться на особе королевской крови, — вновь вмешался отец. — У меня достаточно дочерей, чтобы выдать их замуж за каждого наследника королевских семей в Европе, но, учитывая политическую ситуацию, ты должен жениться на англичанке. Общественность не хочет иметь королеву-иностранку, когда в стране кризис. Им нужно чувствовать себя в безопасности, они хотят быть уверенными, что у их короля будет наследник.  
  
      Луи нахмурился. Он думал только об одном.  
  
      — Простите, какой кризис, папа?  
  
      — Пираты! — воскликнул его отец. — Вот о чём я говорю. Отбросы общества.  
  
      Луи пытался понять, что это значит. Отец положил ему руки на плечи, украшенные пышным кружевным воротником (это было так необычно, потому что всё время он носил только рубашки), и серьёзно посмотрел ему в глаза. Принц избегал встречи с ним взглядом, гипнотизируя рубин на короне старшего.  
  
      — Ты никогда не узнаешь, когда они собираются напасть. Как твой отец я забочусь о твоей безопасности, поэтому надеюсь, что ты возьмёшь с собой одного из моих людей, — он указал на человека в тени. — У него самые высокие рекомендации. Правда, он безжалостный, грубый…  
  
      Руку отца заменила другая, мёртвой хваткой вцепившаяся в плечо, и, когда Луи поднял взгляд, он встретился с зелёными глазами. Мужчина поднёс палец к пухлым губам.  _Тш._  
  
      — Помогите, — прошептал шатен, едва двигая губами. — Заберите меня отсюда.  
  
      Он посмотрел в левую часть зала, где теперь было намного больше людей: Шарлотта всё так же стояла с австрийцем, но уже в окружении сестёр, а рядом с каждой из них находился старик, который так и кричал, призывая выйти за него замуж. Самым младшим девочкам едва исполнилось двенадцать, и они до сих пор учились вязать крючком со своими служанками.  
  
      Но больше всего поразило то, как исказились их лица от страха, когда они посмотрели на своего принца. Точнее, на человека позади него.  
  
      Мужчина, о котором шла речь, наклонился ближе, и его губы коснулись волос парня. Луи не мог заставить себя оттолкнуть его. Он даже не успел услышать имя Кримсонблейд, которое произнёс каждый человек в зале, как почувствовал, что холодный острый клинок пронзил его спину и рот наполнился тёплой кровью.  
  
      —  _Нет!_  
  
      От ужасного сна о пиратах Луи проснулся, едва не упав. Он запутался в своём гамаке, чуть не свалившись на пол, пока пытался удержать себя в вертикальном положении на влажном от пота материале, который шатался независимо от того, сколько веса на него клали. Крик Томлинсона повис в воздухе, заглушаемый лишь мягким храпом. Но он всё ещё продолжал звенеть в ушах.  
  
      Принц отбросил одеяло, накинутое на него, и попытался восстановить дыхание и сердцебиение, которые в настоящее время боролись за звание самого спокойствия. Юноша чувствовал, как по шее капал холодный пот. Ледяной воздух помог ему немного протрезветь.  
  
      Луи потребовалось время, чтобы справиться с тошнотой и смущением от своего бедственного положения, но, как только сделал это, он сразу же вышел из каюты не в силах смотреть на эти тёмные углы. Все шансы были против него, но он не мог позволить себе думать о наихудшем развитии событий: капитан нашёл его медальон.  
  
      Можно сказать, что он полностью отрицал эту возможность, потому что доказательств не было: Кримсонблейд относился к нему, как и всегда, с тех самых пор, как обнаружилось, что карманы его штанов пусты.  
  
      Всё было не так, как он ожидал, но всё равно боялся.  
  
      Томлинсон даже побледнел, думая об этом. Он не знал, что с ним случится: его безопасность держалась на волоске, и всё выглядело дико. Кровь бешено гоняла по венам, нервы напряглись, и всё тело превратилось в один большой дрожащий орган.  
  
      Луи вздрогнул, кутаясь в короткую куртку. Было ещё холодно, и потная рубашка не спасала от ветра. На палубе он увидел двигавшуюся фигуру, которая направлялась к одной из лодок.  
  
      — Через две недели станет теплее, — сказал Зейн, когда Луи с опаской подошёл к нему.  
  
      Принц наблюдал, как тот облизал палец и поднял его в воздух, проводя свой эксперимент, и признал, что, каким бы ни был ветер, тот не помогал определить их положение в море. Луи с пиратом провёл наедине несколько часов, а тот всё равно искоса поглядывал на него. Прямой нос Зейна сочетался с острыми скулами, а длинные ресницы касались худых щёк каждый раз, когда он моргал.  
  
      — Откуда ты узнал?  
  
      — Ветер дует с юго-запада, — сказал тот, как будто это отвечало на вопрос. — Готов к тренировкам? Это быстро нас согреет.  
  
      Конечно же, он имел в виду то, что Луи был его учеником. У Томлинсона появилось больше ответственности, поэтому ему необходимо было получить минимальные боевые навыки, чтобы защитить корабль, когда это будет необходимо. У него были подозрения, что за всем этим кто-то стоял, и поэтому принц считал занятия странными.  
  
      Не то чтобы он не умел управляться с мечом, ему просто не хватало агрессии. Как сказал ему первый помощник, пираты не следовали правилам или законам, которым его обучали с самого детства. Они всегда использовали удары ниже пояса и грязные трюки, которые, вероятно, придумали сами.  
  
      Кивнув в знак согласия, Луи едва успел поймать меч, что кинул ему темноволосый мужчина. Они начали своё занятие с первыми бледно-жёлтыми лучами восходящего солнца. По палубе разносились только звуки топота сапогов по трясущимся дощечкам, крики противостояния и звон ударяющегося металла.  
  
      Зейн продолжал комментировать каждое действие Луи, получая от его работы удовольствие.  
  
      — Отличный баланс! Не слишком высоко, но и не слишком низко, — задыхался он, пытаясь найти слабые места в том, как принц держал свой меч. — Середина хорошо защищена, но что насчёт спины?  
  
      Юноша послушал и получил болезненный удар по рёбрам от первого помощника.  
  
      — Эй! Зачем ты это сделал?  
  
      — Чтобы показать, как бывает. Никогда не думай, что твой оппонент будет сражаться честно.  
  
      И они продолжили.  
  
      Зейн начал с того, где закончил, и стал нападать на принца, пытаясь заставить его отойти от пресловутых дуэлей. Всё это время его злость приводила в замешательство, угроза не имела никаких результатов, и он легонько ткнул Луи в живот, чтобы немного разозлить. Но Зейн не был сумасшедшим, нет. Он просто видел впечатляющий прогресс.  
  
      В настоящий момент он искал то, что могло его мотивировать дальше.  
  
      — Что тебе нужно? —  _лязг металла._  — За что бы ты сражался? —  _крик._  — Это друзья? Любовь? Дом? — _звон._  — Свобода?  
  
      Следующий удар был ровной противоположностью агрессивным выпадам Луи.  
  
      — За то, кем мне бы хотелось быть, — прорычал он, убирая волосы с лица. Они заканчивались у ушей и шеи, но всё же были короче, чем того требовали последние тенденции Парижа.  
  
      Зейн ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Видишь? Это не так сложно. Ты уже держишься, как мы. Почему нужно отказаться от правил?  
  
      Луи схватился за правый бок и измученно выдохнул:  
  
      — Легко отказаться от обеденного этикета, когда ты голоден.  
  
      Его мышцы давно так не болели. По крайней мере, во дворце его уроки владения мечом предполагали работу ещё и с учебниками, поэтому руки и ноги получали заветный отдых. Зейн же не подавал признаков усталости, кроме лёгкой дрожи в руках.  
  
      — У нас… — начал Луи, но услышал, как к нему сзади стал подходить кто-то третий. Ему вовремя удалось поднять меч, прежде чем незнакомец ударил с такой силой, что вибрация прошлась от самого места столкновения до плеча. Там, где Зейну приходилось использовать всю свою выносливость и скорость, мужчина наносил удары расслабленно и всё так же сильно.  
  
      — Последний урок дня, — раздался самодовольный голос первого помощника за его спиной. — Никогда не опускай оружие, пока бой не будет окончен. Доброе утро, любимый.  
  
      Лиам усмехнулся и опустил меч.  
  
      — Доброе утро, Зи. Уже закончили? Лучше не работать там много в этот день.  
  
      Луи почувствовал, словно ему не всё сказали.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      Лиам радостно сообщил:  
  
      — Вот увидишь, после этого дня все ваши маскарады — или чем вы, дворяне, занимаетесь у себя на суше — будут ничем по сравнению с ощущениями, которые ты тут испытаешь.  
  
      — Нет, — голос Луи звучал уверенно. Ему казалось, что нужно было что-то доказать. — Я уверен, что они этого не делают. Потому что знаешь что? Когда я покинул Лондон, то уже давно не видел суши. Ни разу.  
  
      — Ох, это замечательная полоска земли вдалеке, — сказал Зейн.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Какой любопытный, — казалось, он хотел сказать что-то ещё. Вместо этого он одной рукой обнял его за плечи, а другой — Лиама за талию, и, как рулевой, направил их к каюте капитана. — Лучше разбудим капитана. Нужно готовиться.  
  
      У Луи задрожали ноги, когда они приблизились к дверям. Возможно, это всё было из-за позора и нежелания. Более того, Луи, будучи прижатым близко к Зейну, чувствовал исходящий от него острый запах. Не табака, но чего-то похожего, только гуще. Луи не знал, что бы это могло быть.  
  
      Первым вошёл Лиам, оставив их позади. Зейн молчал, как вдруг заговорил:  
  
      — Знаешь, капитан — мой лучший друг.  
  
      — Если ты говоришь это для того, чтобы я вам не завидовал, то у меня для тебя плохие новости, — ответил Луи. — У меня нет проблем с вашей дружбой.  
  
      — Лиам, — сказал Зейн так спокойно, что Луи показалось, что он вообще не говорил. Он знал, что была в их отношениях какая-то напряженность, вызванная ревностью, но он никогда бы ни подумал, что это будет из-за человека на корабле. Неужели Кримсонблейд был тем самым  _Гарольдом_? Он часто вспоминал тот разговор, после которого несчастный Лиам с благодарностью принял от него утешение.  
  
      — Я не думаю, что он ревнует, просто хочет откровенно поговорить.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? — резко спросил Зейн.  
  
      Луи лишь поднял руки в качестве защиты.  
  
      — Только то, что понял между делом, — его взгляд наткнулся на объект за бортом.  
  
      — Это корабль?  
  
      Зейн повернулся и прищурился, выхватил подзорную трубу, свисающую с пояса. Он нахмурился.  
  
      — Что-то не так.  
  
      Корабль стоял на воде, но не было ветра, чтобы он смог развить такую скорость, потому что приближался он довольно быстро. Паруса были старыми и потрёпанными от погоды. Остальная часть экипажа на главной, а также на батарейной палубах, судя по головам, выглядывающим из окошек на корпусе, когда Луи посмотрел вниз за борт, почувствовала зловещую ауру, исходящую от корабля.  
  
      Команда молчала и, когда они наконец проплыли мимо корабля, не заметила признаков жизни. Некоторые из мужчин опустили головы или скрестили руки в молитве. Судно, которое шло вперёд, наводило на мысли о сверхъестественных способностях его экипажа.  
  
      Луи нахмурился. Учитывая, что корпус корабля был ветхим, покрытым мхом и раковинами с кораллами, было просто чудом, что он всплыл.  
  
      Принц даже представить не мог, как погибли люди. Смыты ли за борт волной, может, это был мятеж, захват другими, или они были вынуждены перебраться на другой корабль, а может, погибли в камерах, где их держали, как заключённых?  
  
      Зейн беспокойно встал рядом.  
  
      — Призрачный корабль. Не видел его со времен  _Летучего голландца_. Это нехороший знак.  
  
      Луи не мог не согласиться. Даже самые скептически настроенные люди с готовностью верили в плохие предзнаменования, обещавшие смерть. Но кому? Неужели всем?  
  


***

  
      Круглыми сутками было темно, и время шло невыносимо медленно. Луи, как всегда, просыпался утром, но в каюте никогда не было света, а вот на главной палубе было пасмурно. Юноша не только удивился этому факту, но и смог определить едва ли не точную дату. Наступил Новый год, и сейчас была середина января.   
  
      Ему исполнилось двадцать около трёх недель назад. И никто в команде не праздновал его день рождения.   
  
      Спустя какое-то время Зейну, который также никому ничего не рассказал, исполнилось двадцать три, и в честь этого события устроили пир, который не прекращался целое лето: шкварки, мясо на палочке, устрицы и мидии, солёная селёдка и свежие цитрусовые, сухофрукты и горох, маслины и каперсы — и всё это щедро поставил на стол Найл.  
  
      Луи, который не видел столько еды с тех пор, как покинул Лондон, накинулся на мясо и перевернул тарелку, испачкав все руки в жире. Он облизал большой палец, размазывая масло по потрескавшимся губам. Он не хотел есть апельсины, пока чья-то рука не положила оранжевый плод ему на тарелку.  
  
      Юноша вздохнул и повернулся к Кримсонблейду лицом.  
  
      — Он гнилой.  
  
      Принц не ожидал, что пират заменит плод своим наполовину очищенным апельсином, но он сделал это, и Луи был слишком поражён, чтобы отблагодарить его. Он просто наблюдал, как руки капитана чистили мягкий помятый плод и пальцы были испачканы соком. И он специально не смотрел, как мужчина положил одну дольку в рот, обхватил губами палец и с громким чмоком облизал его.  
  
      Луи сделал это же со своими собственными блестящими от масла губы. И был разочарован, когда капитан развернулся на каблуках и ушёл. Это было глупо, но Луи подумал, что было бы лучше, если бы Кримсонблейд закричал: по крайней мере, тогда бы Томлинсон понял, что происходило в этой кудрявой голове.  
  
      Если другие и заметили обмен, то им было всё равно. Оглядевшись вокруг, Луи увидел, что Найл был в центре внимания: он ел в три раза больше, во столько же раз быстрее остальных, а когда не ел, то смеялся, как человек, который никогда в жизни не видел ничего плохого. С другой стороны нехарактерно далеко друг от друга сидели Лиам и Зейн, и Луи подумал, что они вновь поругались. На другом конце стола Аль и Эд говорили о неприятности всех матросов — цинге.  
  
      — Когда я был на борту  _Карлскруна_ _ **1**_ , флагмана Его Величества, мы потеряли восемьдесят шесть человек из ста шестидесяти. И только из-за цинги. И дело не в том, что это смертельная болезнь, просто мужики умирали от инфекции или кровопотери.  
  
      Конечно, сэр Эдвард Хокинс полвека назад выступал за то, чтобы в качестве средства от предотвращения болезни моряки пили цитрусовый сок. До королевского двора дошли слухи, что некоторые уроженцы Вест-Индии готовили чай из игл Восточного Белого Кедра. Так что Луи думал, что  _это_  было намного лучше гнилых фруктов.  
  
      Говоря о напитках, Найл представил команде свой новый шедевр. Это было похоже на кофе, но гуще, мягче и пенистей. Луи, который знал, что это было горячее какао, вызвался попробовать первым. Ему нравилось, с каким благоговением смотрела на него команда.  
  
      Он поднёс деревянную чашку к губам и языком опробовал сваренные изначально жареные и измельчённые какао-бобы. Но только после того, как проглотил всё это, понял, что совершил ошибку.  
  
      — Матерь Божья! — пробормотал он. Его губы и язык буквально запылали огнём. — Что это?  
  
      — Этот рецепт я нашёл на острове Виктория, — ответил Найл, смотря на реакцию Луи. — Честно говоря, я думал, что ты умнее нас.  
  
      Луи взглянул на злополучную субстанцию.  
  
      — В Испании это называют  _шоколадом_. Думаю, он сделан из тех же какао-бобов, что и кофе. Но мне не нравится. Вообще, — сказал он и ударил по губам, пытаясь избавиться от жжения.  
  
      Найл забрал у него кружку и попробовал сам.  
  
      — Я добавил чили, — сказал он и облизнул пену с губ. — Интересный и смелый выбор. Требуется утончённый вкус. Всегда знал, что британцы умнее лягушатников.  
  
      — Это варварство, — серьёзно прокомментировал Луи. — Корабль полон воров, но никто так и не додумался украсть настоящее сокровище. Чайные листья, приятель.  _Чайные листья!_  
  
      Эд взвизгнул:  
  
      — Листья?  
  
      — Не наркотики, — сказал он, обратившись к разочарованному мужчин, — хотя на вкус довольно специфично.  
  
      Это вызвало смех среди мужчин. Даже Зейн усмехнулся, хоть и выглядел усталым, и сыпанул в свой стакан какой-то порошок, который собрал указательным и большим пальцами. Луи задавался вопросом, что тот растворял, потому что брюнет делал это быстро и скрытно, осторожно поглядывая в сторону Лиама.  
  
      Капитан подошёл к первому помощнику и стал что-то шептать ему на ухо. Лиам посмотрел на них и тут же отвёл взгляд, часто моргая, словно его ослепил солнечный свет. Луи же наблюдал за ними только для того, чтобы полюбоваться Кримсонблейдом. Аль поймал его за этим.  
  
      — Тебе нравится наш капитан? — внезапно спросил он. Обвиняющего тона было достаточно, чтобы понять, что он имел в виду не привязанность между друзьями или знакомыми, а что-то более тесное.  
  
      — Что? Нет! Нет, нет, — воспротивился принц, но получалось не очень. Зоркий взгляд его собеседника заставил волноваться. — Конечно же, нет. Это неправильно.  
  
      — Точно, — согласился Аль. Выражение его лица не изменилось, но Луи почувствовал, как атмосфера вокруг изменилась. — Это не моё дело, но…  
  
      — В любом случае ты можешь мне сказать, — разрешил он ему.  
  
      — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был осторожнее, — начал Аль и продолжил. — Я не хочу сказать, что он не тот, кто тебе нужен, но он правда похож на человека, который способен скорее причинять боль, чем дарить любовь. Он тот, кому можно доверить свои секреты, но лучше не вручать ему своё сердце.  
  
      Луи крепко сжал руки. Неужели капитан был настолько плохим человеком, что даже Аль, который присоединился к ним намного позже, почувствовал своим долгом предупредить его о Кримсонблейде? И всё же было хорошо — обсудить всё с кем-то, кто не знал его так долго.  
  
      — Правда в том, Аль, что я не уверен, что испытываю к нему какие-то чувства. Он сложный. Как море, которое постоянно меняется из-за ветра, словно страдает от хронических штормов. А на следующий день он может быть спокойным, словно озеро. Я не знаю, что может его так менять. Должна же быть какая-то причина.  
  
      — Думаю, плохое детство.  
  
      — Ну, — поправил Луи. Капитан жил в деревне до того, как убежал, и он говорил, что был беден, а он знал, что это такое. Но домой не вернулся. — Я просто не понимаю его, — вздохнул он. — Но человек включает в себя большее, чем просто симпатичную оболочку, и я никогда не считал себя тем, кого привлекают поверхностные вещи. Но он правда  _очень_  красивый, — голос звучал слабо и жалко даже для него.  
  
      — Я говорю, что он что-то скрывает. Что-то, что делает его жестоким, поэтому он старается скрыть это глубоко внутри, — Аль по-отцовски похлопал шатена по спине и ободряюще улыбнулся. — Просто дружеский совет.  
  
      Луи обеспокоенно почесал руку. Скорее всего, это были клопы, которые завелись где-то в гамаке. Мужчина заметил это и показал на предплечье.  
  
      — Ты должен показать кому-то. Ну, руку. Это может быть заразно.  
  
      Луи был тронут отеческой заботой этого человека, с которым был едва знаком, и решил просто улыбнуться, взглянуть на новоявленного врача. Для человека, который невообразимо много выпил, Аль ещё грациозно двигался по палубе, чего нельзя было сказать о сэре Вуттоне, которого часто видели свешенным наполовину за борт и громко прочищающим свой желудок. Когда его лицо не было хронически-зелёным, Луи всё равно не нравился его внешний вид, и он замечал, что другие тоже держались мужчину стороной, заботясь о своём благополучии.  
  
      — Спасибо. Но, думаю, само пройдёт, — сказал Луи.  
  
      Аль выглядел немного разочарованным, но настаивать не стал. Найл сел в промежуток между ними.  
  
      — Готов к торжеству?  
  
      Луи перевёл взгляд с еды на блондина.  
  
      — А это не считается?  
  
      Глаза Найла казались синими даже при слабом освещении.  
  
      — Но ты ещё ничего не видел.  
  
      В это самое время по лестнице, ведущей с кубрика, поднялся мужчина. Луи почувствовал, что волнуется.  
  
      — Хорошо, — сказал этот человек и хлопнул в ладоши. Он широко улыбнулся и провёл рукой по угольно-чёрным волосам. — Вы готовы повеселиться всласть?  
  
      — Да!  
  
      Наконец показали и причину беспорядка. Несколько человек ударили по куску белой ткани, обмотанной вокруг палки и набитой сеном, а сверху была прикреплена корона. Судя по восторгу команды, это было давней традицией.  
  
      На палубу поднялся ещё человек, чьё лицо было покрыто пятнами, и в руках он держал пистолеты с ударно-кремневым замком. Мужчины тут же разобрали их.  
  
      То, что первоначально выглядело, как лёгкая забава, вскоре превратилось в очевидный кавардак, поскольку никто не следовал никаким правилам, как, например, насколько далеко нужно было стрелять, сколько раз и куда. Тем не менее все мужчины были хорошими стрелками: большинство из них ни разу не промахнулись, даже если стреляли с двадцати футов. Но всё же были разногласия по поводу аккуратности исполнения, потому что почти вся команда была необычайно пьяна.  
  
       Кримсонблейд выстрелил три раза, и все в голову, навылет.  
  
      — Твоя очередь, — он передал оружие Луи, который, ничуть не смутившись, схватил приклад пистолета и выдернул его из рук капитана, прикусив ухмыляющиеся губы, когда увидел удивление. Держа в руках действительно тяжёлую вещь, он провёл пальцем по гладкой прохладной поверхности. — Просто следи за тем, чтобы он не сорвался, — предупредил его Кримсонблейд. — Стрельба — довольно сложное дело, и механизм…  
  
      Ему не пришлось заканчивать предложение. Луи умело засыпал порох в ствол и вставил свинцовые мушкетные пули, которые всё это время лежали завёрнутыми в ткань. Он протолкнул их дальше с помощью шомпола _ **2**_ , защёлкнул механизм и направил пистолет чуть ниже середины. И нажал на курок.  
  
      Пистолет отдал в ладонь. Сквозь облако густого белого дыма Луи увидел дыру в человеческом чучеле. Когда он, довольный собой, широко улыбаясь, вернул пистолет назад, то смущённо заметил, как сильно произвёл на всех впечатление, прежде чем его обнял блондин-кок, и Луи тут же оказался в окружении других мужчин, которые одобрительно похлопывали его по спине и предлагали полные кружки пива.  
  
      Празднование продолжалось и после того, как стемнело. В ту ночь не было звёзд, и экипаж зажёг фонари вдоль перил у борта, это напоминало украшения из светлячков. Луи, подталкиваемый своим пьяным умом, пытался пройтись по ним.  
  
      — Человек за бортом! — хихикнул он, когда его нога снова соскользнула. На этот раз он не смог восстановить равновесие и схватился за такелаж _ **4**_ , но смертельного падения так и не произошло. Вместо этого юноша едва не вывернул руку, когда кто-то жёстко дёрнул и потащил его наверх.  
  
      Когда он уже твёрдо стоял на палубе рядом со своим спасителем, то размышлял, будут ли его целовать или кричать на него, потому что хотя бы так он сможет получить ответы на свои вопросы.  
  
      — Разрешите ступить на борт, капитан?  
  
      — Конечно, — прорычал пират. Он схватил юношу за локоть и потащил под палубы.  
  
      Когда они проходили между пушками, Луи мог смотреть только на то, как пальто идеально подчёркивало широкие плечи и крепкую талию мужчины. Без разрешения или предупреждения принц обнял его со спины и носом прижался к кудрям, достающим до лопаток. Он часто заморгал, когда вдохнул морской воздух и запах мыла.  
  
      Кримсонблейд споткнулся. Он накрыл руки Луи своими, но не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы отнять их от себя. Младший шумно и протяжно выдохнул. Несколько человек смотрели, как странная четвероногая пара пробиралась мимо них, и кто-то озадаченно почёсывал затылок и обращался к своим друзьям, явно спрашивая:  _«Вы тоже это видите?»_  
  
      — Я ничего о тебе не знаю. И тебе может показаться ужасным то, что я сейчас скажу, — пробормотал Луи. — Но больше всего я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня, а не  _говорил_.  
  
      Ответа не было так долго, что Луи стал сомневаться в том, слышал ли его вообще капитан. Он уже начал расстраиваться, как почувствовал горячее дыхание у своей щеки.  
  
      — Люблю держать все карты при себе.  
  
      — Нет, нет. Ты прячешь карты, сжигаешь их, а пепел развеиваешь над морем с параноидальной осторожностью.  
  
      — По крайней мере, я их не ем.  
  
      Его голос звучал шутливо, но в то же время мрачно, и это был приятный сюрприз. Луи просто стоял и моргал, пока не пришёл в себя.  
  
      — Ох, пожалуйста, даже и не думай. У них ужасная питательная ценность. Я бы не рекомендовал это как средство от цинги.  
  
      Мышцы рук мужчины напряглись, словно он смеялся, но фактически оставался всё таким же невозмутимыми. Тем не менее Луи буквально чувствовал эту улыбку: маленькую, честную, скрытую ото всех. Но Луи  _знал._  
  
      Это было разочарованием, что он ни разу не видел её, потому что улыбка капитана должна была быть прекрасной. Он мог только представить себе, как изменились бы черты старшего: разгладилась морщинка на лбу, и смягчился агрессивный угол бровей. И губы. Они бы широко растянулись, словно тетива лука Амура, стали бы мягкими, и на щеках появились бы глубокие ямочки.  
  
      И его губы были бы на вкус, как апельсины.  
  
      С этой мыслью Томлинсон расцепил руки и опустил их. Капитан с любопытством обернулся, аккуратно взял парня за запястья и наклонился за поцелуем. Но был категорически отвергнут.  
  
      — Я думал… — Луи чувствовал тяжесть в груди. — Я хочу этого. Но теперь я вообще не понимаю, кто мы, — он заметил, что пират не смотрел ему в глаза, поэтому продолжил: — Вопреки всем моим предыдущим убеждениям, теперь меня действительно заботит, что ты думаешь обо мне. И я не уверен, как выгляжу в твоих глазах, наверно, определённо глупо, ведь Кримсонблейд всегда выглядит таким раздражённым, что…  
  
      Он не смог продолжить. Вместо этого просто стоял и ждал, пока пират наконец скажет, что думает о его словах, потому что любое действие можно было ошибочно принять за обыкновенную похоть.  
  
       _«Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, Луи, потому что я много дней спрашивал себя, что же чувствую к тебе, и понял, что ты околдовал меня, и я больше не могу отрицать нашу с тобой связь. Глупый, глупый»,_  — мысленно ругал он себя за такие мысли.  
  
      — Том, — начал Кримсонблейд. Его голос был слишком привлекательным, чтобы пытаться игнорировать его. Поза Луи всё ещё была напряжённой, но в душе он практически сдался, потому что в крови бушевал ром. Капитан потянулся к принцу и обнял его всё ещё липкими от фруктового сока руками, сцепив их за спиной. — Не бойся меня.  
  
      Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. На этот раз губы не были такими жёсткими, наоборот, намного мягче, чем когда-либо. Сладко-горький вкус апельсина всё ещё держался на коже вокруг рта, и Луи жадно посасывал нижнюю губу, пьянея от этого. Но когда капитан залез руками ему под куртку, то всё равно не мог почувствовать учащённое сердцебиение юноши.  
  
      Луи разорвал поцелуй, но от пирата не отвернулся.  
  
      — Я никогда не боялся тебя.  
  
      Кримсонблейд засмеялся. Это было коротко и холодно. Его губы коснулись уха Луи, и мужчина тихо произнёс:  
  
      — Ты пожалеешь об этом.  _Очень сильно._  
  
      В этот самый момент Аль вышел из-за угла и практически столкнулся с ними. Вместе с извинениями и быстрым уходом он успел бросить разочарованный взгляд за плечо кудрявого мужчины, откуда виднелась макушка принца.  
  
      Луи с опаской посмотрел в лицо капитана и почувствовал облегчение, когда не обнаружил там ни капли раздражения от того, что их поймали. Тот всё ещё не убрал руки, спрятанные под одеждой младшего. Луи самому было тяжело двигаться. По крайней мере, он не был смущён тем, что их увидели. Возможно, так быстрее всё встанет на свои места.  
  
      Но через какое-то время Кримсонблейд поддержал засыпающий экипаж. И он был глубоко рад тому, что Луи ни о чём его не спросил, пока не сказал:  
  
      — Пойдём спать, принц. Уже слишком поздно, — и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, почему он сказал именно это слово, которое вообще не должен был произносить…  
  
      — Ты назвал меня принцем?  
  
      — Нет, — просто сказал пират. — Наверное, это всё ром. Он, как известно, вызывает сильнейшие галлюцинации у начинающих и слабоумных.  
  
      — Ага, то есть я слабоумный? — веки Луи тяжелели. Ему не хватало энергии, чтобы оставаться бодрым. — Что между нами происходит?  
  
      — Что, прости? — судя по выражению лица Кримсонблейда, он всё хорошо слышал, но не понял смысла.  
  
      — Приглашаю тебя в свою постель, — предложил Луи, но вспомнил, что спал всего лишь на куске ткани, свисающей с потолочных балок. — Точнее, в мой скромный замок.  
  
      Пират крепко сжал его и потащил в бок, прижав к плечу что-то холодное. Это было кольцо, то самое, которое долгое время дразнило его, когда попадалось на глаза. Большой красный камень, ценность которого, пожалуй, была в десять раз дороже всего корабля, на котором они плыли, и он был вставлен в тонкий золотой ободок, который, как плющ, обвивал палец Кримсонблейда. И Томлинсон думал только о том, что видел его  _в королевском дворце._  
  
      — Просто иди спать, Луи, — и мужчина продолжил вести его через весь камбуз к кубрику.  
  
      Позже всё это более или менее сотрётся из его памяти. Но тёплое чувство в животе будет вселять в него надежду. И он не захочет этого забывать.  
  


***

  
      Последствия выпивки рома не были приятными.  
  
      Луи был на дежурстве ночью, точнее, очень рано утром, и его голова раскалывалась при малейшем движении. Только он и Зейн, который стоял за штурвалом, а Луи был ответственен за то, чтобы убивать каждую крысу, которая попадётся ему на пути. Убийство крыс стоило четыре шиллинга, но так можно было исключить возможность заражения воды или продуктов питания их мочой. Откровенно говоря, Луи предпочитал этого не видеть, потому что грызуны были ужасными. Он пытался их давить, но бесстрашные маленькие ублюдки казались невозмутимыми даже к такому человеку, как Аль.  
  
      Но Томлинсон готов был бороться с носителями чумы, потому что из-за них вода становилась жёлтой, а хлеб, похожий на опилки, был полон червей.  
  
      Свет фонаря освещал ему путь, и краем глаза Луи видел летучих рыб, китов и ещё что-то тёмное, но, когда он посмотрел на море, осталась лишь успокаивающаяся рябь, потому что её нарушитель скрылся под водой. Молодой и живой ум мог легко представить этих жутких существ.  
  
      Воздух снаружи не был таким затхлым, как в кубрике. Принц вздохнул. Нежный ветер солонил на языке, но было в нём ещё что-то едкое и хрустящее, чего Луи определить не мог. Словно дым.  
  
       _Дым?_  
  
      Он последовал в сторону запаха, спустился по лестнице в батарейную палубу, и свечение фонаря, что он взял с собой, мешало различать другие огни. И, как только Луи понял, в чём дело, он закричал.  
  
      В дальнем левом углу, где его и оставили, загорелось сено, оставшееся со вчерашнего празднества. Пламя было достаточно высоким и лизало древесину, которая, к счастью, была влажной, и из-за этого серый вонючий дым скользил по потолку, разносимый повсюду сквозняком.  
  
      Томлинсон бросился тушить. Он топтал сено, но оно только кружило и искрило в воздухе. Светящиеся угли тлели вокруг и оседали чёрными хлопьями, а огонь только набирал силу, когда юноша шевелился и создавал потоки воздуха.  
  
      Какая-то часть его сознания догадалась использовать воду. Другая же отметила, что та находилась далеко и её было мало, но взгляд упал на знакомое ведро с чёрным воском, которое Луи тут же схватил и перевернул, матерясь, чтобы густая жидкость стекала быстрее.  
  
      — Давай, давай, — настаивал он. Знакомый холодный пот тёк по затылку.  
  
      И огонь погас. Луи с облегчением вздохнул, но тут же напрягся, когда у выхода увидел мужчину, блокирующего дверь. У него была довольная ухмылка, глаза безумно блестели. Гримми.  
  
      — Ох, так-так, — если это было возможно, то его улыбка стала ещё шире, когда он посмотрел на испуганного Луи. Тот выглядел угрюмым и виноватым. — Посмотрите-ка, кто облажался в своё первое дежурство, — он цокнул языком, и это звучало  _унизительно_. — Что же скажет капитан?  
  
      Луи сглотнул. Он не хотел знать.  
  
      — Эй, Гримми!  
  
      Послышался звук приближающихся шагов, и вскоре рядом появились ещё несколько мужчин.  
  
      — Мы услышали крик. Всё в порядке? — затем взгляд упал на Луи и всё ещё тлеющее обугленное сено, и глаза одного широко раскрылись. —  _Ох_ , я… Я позову Пейна.  
  
      Луи оглянулся вокруг, но напрасно. Здесь было всего несколько входов, в отличие от секретных проходов и дверей во дворце и замке. И рядом была вода. Всё это казалось  _не слишком убедительно_.  
  
      Гримми возвышался над ним и казался просто огромным. Даже если он, руководствуясь только своей ревностью из-за повышенного внимания Кримсонблейда к Луи, был несправедлив, то всё равно не считал его невиновным. Мужчина был четвертым человеком на корабле, значительно превосходил Луи по званию, но боцман был слишком эмоционален, чтобы мыслить логически.  
  
      Мужчины вернулись, и корабль ожил, словно разрушенный муравейник. Луи подняли над полом за подмышки. Его ноги, которые оказались бесполезными из-за неожиданного поворота событий, скользили по доскам. Он чуть не вздрогнул, когда члены команды подняли его на палубу.  
  
      Он упал на землю и тут же получил удар по спине, где уже завтра появится синяк. Поднявшись на четвереньки, униженный и испуганный, он воскликнул:  
  
      — Вы не понимаете! Я пытался потушить.  
  
      Мужчины игнорировали юношу и не слышали его голоса из-за своих споров. Глаза Луи щипало от слёз, он видел, как вокруг него кружили десятки пар ног.  
  
      — Повреждение корабля карается пятнадцатью ударами плетью, — заявил один.  
  
      — А если бы мы не проснулись вовремя? — заметил другой. — Мы бы заживо сгорели!  
  
      — Хладнокровное убийство стоит смертной казни. Или я не прав? — с усмешкой спросил третий. — Как же давно меня не интересовали такие тривиальные вещи, как закон.  
  
      Они толкнули Луи к грот-мачте _ **3**_ , не обращая внимание на то, что тот пинался и упирался ногами в пол в знак протеста, обретя над собой контроль. Верёвки грубо впивались в запястья, древесина оставляла на нежной коже занозы. Томлинсон ударился о мачту подбородком, разодрав его в кровь, а руки были надежно скреплены у дерева.  
  
      — Лиам, — умолял принц, увидев знакомого человека с добрым взглядом неподалёку от дикого сборища. — Пожалуйста, — когда мужчина приблизился к нему, он вновь попытался. — Это был не я. Ты должен мне поверить.  
  
      Карие глаза осмотрели его лицо.  
  
      — У меня нет доказательств, — сказал Лиам, и ему стало жалко юношу, который был ещё ребёнком. — Я знаю, что ты бы в жизни ничего подобного не сделал. И я бы не сделал, пусть даже ради примера. Уклонение от наказания равносильно преступлению, — он коснулся его плеча. — И я правда надеюсь, что ты не виноват.  
  
      Луи до боли зажмурил глаза. Ему было больно смотреть на каюту капитана. Вместо этого он рухнул на колени и положил голову на протянутые связанные руки.  
  
      — Это был не я! — снова закричал он, уже не надеясь, что это ему поможет. — Это слишком жестоко! А как же расследование?  
  
      Никто не оценил его выступления. Один даже вышел вперёд и попытался объяснить.  
  
      — Да, — сказал он. — Но всё настолько очевидно, что проскальзывает мысль о хорошо разыгранном спектакле, чтобы мы не подумали на тебя.  
  
      — Что?!  
  
      В этот самый момент на палубу вышел человек, размахивая хлыстом. Когда тот, обмотанный вокруг кулака, опустился рядом с ногой Луи, парень сразу же вспомнил описание Лиама: от длинной верёвки отходят девять «хвостов», сделанных из тонкой кожи, и концы украшают крупные узлы, затвердевшие от многих лет использования и засохшей крови.  
  
      Девятихвостая кошка.  
  
      Он так хотел об этом не знать. Он сожалел о том, что вообще когда-то спросил об этой вещи, потому что помнил, что её предназначение заключалось в том, что она разрывала кожу и сдирала мясо с кости. Луи изо всех сил боролся с узлами, но верёвка впивалась в запястья.  
  
      Как ни странно, скорее всего, из-за шока он думал только о том, что потом ему придётся оттирать свою кровь с досок.  
  
      Он закрыл глаза, приготовившись к удару, и…  
  
      — Стоп!  
  
      Луи облегчённо вздохнул, но снова напрягся, когда капитан всем своим видом привлёк внимание экипажа, когда медленно шёл по палубе.  
  
      — Отпустите мальчика.  
  
      — Но капитан, — сказал один из самых смелых. — Откуда мы знаем, что он не французский шпион?  
  
      Луи съёжился. Это было серьёзным заявлением, и Крисмонблейд должен был подумать дважды, прежде чем приказывать им развязать узлы на его запястьях. Опять же, если бы он увидел медальон, то понял бы, что француз и шпион были далеки от истины. Но не шпион Британской империи.  
  
      Затем другой, вдохновлённый первым смельчаком и отсутствием ответа, напомнил всем:  
  
      — Но он пытался сжечь корабль, пока мы спали!  
  
      Капитан медленно развернулся, и выражение его лица было нечитаемым. Казалось, он смотрел на мужчину с ледяной презрительностью, успокаивающей дальнейшие порывы. Отец Луи бы гордился им.  
  
      — Вы знаете, кто это был? — спросил Лиам. Он теперь тоже осматривал мужчин, словно пытался увидеть то же самое, что и капитан. Возможно, кремень, спички или трут _ **5**_.  
  
      Кримсонблейд продолжал свои поиски, словно лев, и всё внимание было обращено на него. Его глаза смотрели на каждого и видели насквозь. Никто не смотрел ему в глаза, словно боялся оказаться у мачты и подставить свою спину кнуту, даже если просто моргнут. Затем зелёные глаза остановились на одном.  
  
      — Этот, — сказал он.  
  
      Луи видел, как надежда умирала в глазах мужчины, словно вытекающая из разбитого ведра вода. Никто не смел спорить с капитаном, даже Лиам, который и так уже ошибся, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть.  
  
      Луи освободили и на его место поставили другого. Человек был тихим, когда его приковывали к мачте, то ли от чистого упрямства, то ли от глупости. Луи отвёл взгляд прежде, чем хлыст в первый раз поразил цель, ударив по спине с острым, отвратительным и влажным звуком. Спина болела, как напоминание о том, что он сделал.  
  
      Мужчина массировал свои запястья, пальцы похолодели, потому что верёвки сильно перетянули, и кровообращение было нарушено.  
  
      — Спасибо, — сказал он и подождал, пока капитан повернётся, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Я не хотел знакомиться с вашей  _дочерью._  
  
      Ответ Кримсонблейда был выразительным. Нижняя часть лица исказилась, словно он пытался чихнуть, а губы напряглись. Только после того, как тот отвернулся и поджал губы, Луи понял, что капитан вновь подавлял улыбку, но на этот раз уже хуже. Это заставило принца задуматься о том, какой скучной была жизнь пирата, должно быть, она была отвратительной, раз мужчине приходилось подавлять улыбку. Неужели у него никогда не было поводов смеяться? Он вообще когда-нибудь  _разрешал_  себе это делать?  
  
      Луи взглянул на человека, чья спина теперь была изуродовала зигзагообразными красными полосами разной степени тяжести. Он вздрогнул и поймал на себе взгляд сэра Вуттона, чьи глаза внимательно смотрели на него, а не на преступника. Луи вновь бросило в озноб.  
  
      — Вы убьёте его? — решил он отвлечься.  
  
      — Почему ты так одержим идеей нанесения вреда и убийства?  
  
      —  _Потому что_ , — раздражённо проговорил Луи, — когда я впервые столкнулся со смертью, группа пиратов хладнокровно убила целую команду, среди которых были мои товарищи-англичане, в то время как я прятался в сундуке, — его челюсть сжалась. Он и не заметил, как слезинка катилась по его правой щеке. — И мне хватило этого на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Вот почему.  
  
      Если это и повлияло на Кримсонблейда, то он не показывал этого. И Луи искал на его лице хотя бы самое малое выражение, но на нём не было никаких эмоций, кроме безразличия. Возможно, иногда мужчину мучила совесть, но это всё равно не могло быть правдой.  
  
      Или же?..  
  
      — Как вы узнали, что это он? Вы видели, как он это сделал?  
  
      — Нет. Всего лишь утечка информации.  
  
      Луис посмотрел на человека, который теперь обмяк на мачте. Тот не выглядел шпионом, но принц не знал, что именно нужно искать. Как вообще они выглядели?  
  
      — Это он предатель? — когда мужчина вновь промолчал, Луи во второй раз подумал о капитане немного в смехотворном смысле, словно собака, которой он доверял, укусила его за руку, кормившую её. — Правильно?  
  
      — Это что-то в виде ультиматума, — наконец ответил Кримсонблейд. Это не удовлетворило интереса Луи. Возможно, Зейн был прав в отношении отсутствия у капитана человечности, и что он вообще не знал, каково это — быть достойным человеком.  
  
      Возможно, его уже не спасти.  
  
      Тем временем Гарри, который боролся с собой и тем, что хотел шутить над слезливым принцем и не знал, как его успокоить, отвлёкся на прилетевшего голубя. Птица присела на штурвал, выглядела важной, ждала, когда мужчина заберёт маленький свиток, привязанный к её ноге.  
  
      Он всё ещё сражался со своим сердцем и думал об их последней встрече, как в спешке развернул небольшой кусок пергамента. Это стоило того.  
  
      Символы  ** _4927N233W_**   ** _6_**  находились в центре плотной бумаги, и это было именно тем, что ему необходимо было услышать за последние пять лет.  
  
      Он чувствовал себя спокойнее, когда смотрел на первые краски рассвета, которые никогда ещё не были такими яркими. План мести шёл полным ходом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Карлскруна – город на юге Швеции, стоящий на побережье Балтийского моря.   
> 2\. Шо́мпол — деревянный или металлическо-деревянный стержень для выталкивания застрявших в стволе гильз и патронов, а также для смазки и чистки канала ствола ручного огнестрельного или пневматического оружия.  
> 3\. Такела́ж — общее название всех снастей на судне или вооружение отдельной мачты или рангоутного дерева, употребляемое для крепления рангоута и управления им и парусами.  
> 4\. Грот-мачта — судовая мачта, обычно вторая мачта, считая от носа судна.  
> 5\. Трут — это любой материал, воспламеняющийся от искры. Это может быть берёзовая кора, сухая трава, деревянные стружки, вощёная бумага, распушённая вата, еловые шишки, сосновые иголки, размельчённые сухие грибы (трутовики).  
> 6\. Географические координаты места, включающие в себя с.ш. и з.д.


	8. Сказка раба.

      Капитан лихорадочно работал, и таким его ещё никто никогда не видел.  
  
      Было в этом что-то запретное, потому что никто не отвлекал его от карт, над которыми он сидел день и ночь, и что-то серьёзное, ведь он напряжённо и фанатично расставлял на них компасы и другие безделушки или бормотал себе под нос расчёты расстояний, устанавливая компас в нужной точке и корректируя его направление быстрым и точным движением, всё это время, как загипнотизированный, смотря на бумагу.  
  
      Сейчас же он был погружён в разговор с Зейном, поскольку они смотрели в карту, разложенную перед ними ровно в центре стола. Первый помощник казался безразличным, когда капитан предложил самый короткий и безопасный способ проплыть к месту назначения, словно не был полностью с этим согласен.  
  
      Возможно, потому, что, когда капитан что-то планировал, это не очень хорошо сказывалось на его здоровье, если судить по спутанным волосам, словно он только встал с постели и вновь сел за карты или, что хуже всего, вообще не ложился. Луи хотел помочь, но все бабочки в животе и волнительный трепет в груди говорили ему о том, что вмешиваться не стоит.  
  
      Поэтому, расстроенный и измученный холодным пренебрежительным поведением Кримсонблейда Луи занялся тем, что наблюдал за горизонтом и ждал, когда появится вдали земля. Четыре дня назад вокруг был туман, но потом, сразу после рассвета, рано утром посреди сырости появилась точка. Прошёл день. Ещё один. И она продолжала расти, и там, где раньше была полоса, разделяющая небо и море, появился порт.  
  
      Юноша отказывался отходить от перил, боясь пропустить приближение берега и крики чаек, и это было похоже на то, словно после многих лет засухи всё же получается собрать свой первый хороший урожай.  
  
      Он вырвался из своих мечтаний, когда Лиам сел рядом с ним на пустой ящик из-под яблок, что принц принёс с собой из продовольственного склада. Запасы съедались или пропадали в течение сорока дней после их пополнения.  
  
      Они смотрели, как  _Месть Королевы Анны_  скользила между судов, стоящих на якоре в заливе. С дальнего расстояния те напоминали белые точки, потому что их паруса отражали солнечный свет, и их было так много на синей поверхности моря, однако уже ближе были видны красные крыши домов города, и теперь это напоминало пятнистое лоскутное одеяло.  
  
      — Это не торговый корабль, — сказал Лиам, когда они проплывали мимо небольшого судна. — Испанские каперы  _ **1**_.  
  
      — Легализованное пиратство? — спросил Луи и посмотрел на лодку, что плавала по кругу около одного из кораблей, которые встали на якорь в нескольких сотнях футов от берега. — Я не знал, что Испания санкционировала их действия. Разве они не хотели, чтобы их товары были нетронутыми? Что они тут делают?  
  
      — Захватывают город? — квартирмейстер, казалось, не выглядел озабоченным. — А смысл воровства, если ты не можешь этого сохранить?  
  
      Кто-то откусил яблоко позади них и пробормотал с полным ртом:  
  
      — Может, им дают землю. Я был бы не против иметь несколько квадратных миль испанской земли, — Луи обернулся к блондину.  
  
      — А я не против яблок, но, похоже, у  _кого-то_  другие идеи.  
  
      Найл сделал вид, что не слышал этого.  
  
      — Сколько у тебя земли, Томмо?  
  
      — Я… никогда не считал, — отвлёкся он и неожиданно обнаружил, какая интересная ткань у его штанов.  
  
      К счастью, Найл был тем человеком, кто спокойно мог ему это простить.  
  
      — Капитан говорит, что они проверяют все иностранные корабли. Ему нужно выйти в море, чтобы решить какие-то вопросы, — он понизил голос. — Но только между мной и тобой, я думаю, что он узнал о новом корабле, за которым мы охотимся. Судя по всему, это будет разгромом века. Судно достаточно высокого класса, — он значительно поднял брови. — Возможно, стоит как два, а то и более, корабля, на котором мы сейчас плывем.  
  
      Эд присоединился к ним:  
  
      — Это не шутка. Достаньте свою лучшую одежду, господа. И спрячьте всё, что вас выдаёт. Отныне мы простые торговцы.  
  
      На суше пирс и рынок просто кишили жизнью. У берега стояла дюжина кораблей, и место от этого казалось ярче. И, хотя Луи не мог разглядеть предметы в мельчайших подробностях, будь то фрукты, одежда, платья или яркие пятна, которые, судя по всему, были зонтиками, море выглядело совсем по-другому. Ветер гулял в этом поле цветов. Он приветствовал всех. И чувствовался горячим. Луи так давно не был в больших городах, что на самом деле был немного испуган.  
  
      На этот раз они поставили корабль на якорь и привязали его к пирсу. Человеку, отвечающему за контроль судов, было дано несколько шиллингов, чтобы тот написал поддельное имя.  
  
      — Будьте осторожны. Король шпионит повсюду, — предупредил Лиам, когда вся оставшаяся часть экипажа высадилась с корабля, желая напиться и удовлетворить все желания своего сердца. Капитан и Зейн тут же пропали.  
  
      Они скрылись от посторонних взглядов за ящиками фруктов и прочих грузов, затерялись среди моряков, кричащих по-французски, и прошли мимо мужчин, которые садились на скороходный торговый корабль. Наклонив голову, Луи продолжил следить за ними, как заметил, что они сели в карету. Дверцы захлопнулись, и шторки опустились. Юноша пожал плечами.  
  
      Город пах, как и любой другой населенный пункт. В воздухе преобладали запахи дыма, помёта и застоялой воды, но были и другие, свойственные только этой культуре, такие как свежий хлеб, цветы, сыры и многое другое.  
  
      По внешнему виду Париж и особенно королевский город Версаль были самыми богатыми, но новый стиль добрался и до других, менее крупных городов. Карета проехала мимо Луи, через окно он увидел человека в нелепом пальто и фыркнул. Французы, хоть порой глупые и безвредные, всегда были одеты в наряды из тафты до атласа, от шёлковых провальных жилетов до гвоздик, приколотых к груди. И неуместно для погоды.  
  
      Он также заметил, что архитектура в центре города была довольно гротескной. В качестве украшений использовались скульптуры гаргулий и монстров, которые считались забавными. Но никто точно не мог сказать, было ли это до сих пор модно или нет.  
  
      Люди, идущие впереди шатена, свернули направо, в улочку между двумя домами, и Луи прискорбно посмотрел на главную дорогу. Ему было бы полезно запомнить путь назад, чтобы он смог найти корабль в одиночку. Когда Лиам обернулся и стал его ждать, Луи махнул на чистые улицы.  
  
      — Я останусь здесь, — сказал он ему.  
  
      Лиам посмотрел, что практически весь экипаж исчез, и нерешительно спросил:  
  
      — Хочешь, я составлю тебе компанию?  
  
      — Всё нормально, — спокойно ответил Луи. — Просто иди и веселись.  
  
      Лиам так и не сдвинулся с места, и его упрямство было больше похоже на то, что он хотел о чём-то спросить, а не потому, что не хотел оставлять друга одного в новом городе.  
  
      — Если ты, — он запнулся. — Если ты увидишь Зейна, скажи ему, что я его жду, ладно?  
  
      — Конечно.  
  
      Лиам немного успокоился, развернулся и вскоре тоже исчез из поля зрения. Луи вернулся к рынку, что оказалось разумным решением. Он терялся среди извилистых улиц и похожих дорог и домов.  
  
      Когда он наконец вышел на более широкую улицу, то среди киосков, выстроенных вдоль неё, заметил не только иностранцев. По дороге он услышал испанские, английские и греческие языки и прошёл мимо людей, которых принял за персов. Около шестидесяти пиратов ничем не отличались от остальных, и он с благоговением осознал, что это было частью плана Кримсонблейда.  
  
      У ближайшей к нему палатки с сырами собрались три женщины. Они были обычными городскими сплетницами, и Луи бы никогда не обратил на них внимания, пока не услышал слова  _король_  и  _экскурсия_  в одном предложении.  
  
      В нём зародились ужасные подозрения.  
  
      Зовите это интуицией, слепым наваждением или откровенной одержимостью, но их голоса звучали довольно тревожно.  
  
      — Простите,  _мадам_. Могу ли я узнать, куда отправился Его Величество?  
  
      — Ох, так они ещё не уплыли. Король в знак доброй воли отправится в Англию на похороны.  
  
      Если плавание не было его делом, то политика точно имела к нему отношение. Он был на удивление хорош в том, что угадывал мотивы людских поступков, потому что в королевстве люди либо хотели быть им, либо убить, либо дружить. В голове всё смешалось, и он с трепетом спросил:  
  
      — Чьи похороны?  
  
      — Принца Луи.  
  


***

  
      Он гулял по пирсу, когда Кримсонблейд нашёл его, наблюдающего за движением плавников и сверкающими чешуйками рыб, рискующими жизнью в надежде поймать что-то съедобное на поверхности. Мужчина подошёл к нему сзади, и его тень тут же упала на воду. Рыбы расплылись.  
  
      Луи отвернулся от воды и, увидев осторожную улыбку пирата, нахмурился, тут же отведя взгляд.  _Похоже, теперь его компания казалась интересной. Что же изменилось?_  
  
      — Привет, Том, — не получив в ответ никакой реакции, пират расстроенно выдохнул, и это прозвучало немного болезненно и сердито. — Ты решил играть со мной в молчанку? — недоверчиво спросил он. — Что же, — он поджал губы, заставив себя замолчать. Он начал крутить свои кольца, пару раз замерев, но не позволял себе произнести свои мысли вслух. — Наверное, я это заслужил. Я сожалею, что проигнорировал тебя.  
  
      Луи хотел радоваться столь редким извинениям, но не мог.  
  
      — Но дело не только в этом.  
  
      Капитан уставился на него без намёка на нервозность в глазах, и принц смотрел в ответ.  
  
      «Должно быть ещё что-то, чего бы ему хотелось достичь», — подумал он, вспоминая поцелуй и мягкость в действиях до этой ситуации. Наверное, он просто глупый, и в конечном итоге останется с разбитым сердцем, но он никогда не был хорош в этом.  
  
      — Тогда, — начал капитан, и его голос звучал довольно смущённо, — я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, — затем, если бы Луи не подумал об этом, он практически увидел, как загорелись идеей эти зелёные глаза. — Просветите меня, Ваше Величество.  
  
      Это было похоже на то, словно кто-то поднёс факел к его ногам, и Луи так сильно дёрнулся, что рыба, которая вновь осмелилась подплыть к поверхности, тут же скрылась. Луи ненавидел себя за такую реакцию, и, хоть Кримсонблейд и смотрел на него, он не был уверен, выдал себя или нет.  
  
      — Да, Гарольд? — сказал он, чтобы скрыть это. Юноша едва дышал, потому что сердце чуть ли не выпрыгивало из груди.  
  
      Это имело предполагаемый эффект. Кримсонблейд казался поражённым, но, как только он заговорил, его голос звучал бесстрастно.  
  
      — Что же, Пейн позволил себе проговориться, я прав?  
  
      — Щебетал об этом, как птица, — саркастически ответил Луи. — Откуда вам знать, что это не Зейн?  
  
      — Я ему доверяю, — его ответ был прост. — Ты ещё молод, чтобы понять это.  
  
      Луи нахмурился. Как будто те, кто имел длинные неряшливые бороды, знали обо всём на свете. Юноша бессознательно провёл рукой по гладкому подбородку.  
  
      — На вашем месте я был бы более осторожен. В следующий раз, когда команда будет выбирать капитана, я проголосую за Лиама.  
  
      Гарри не выглядел испуганным, как раз наоборот: его позабавила эта ситуация, и он присел рядом на доску.  
  
      — Ты не можешь голосовать.  
  
      — Это ваши правила, — уверенно сказал Луи, но тут же поник, когда пират ухмыльнулся. — Это факт. Только вы могли придумать закон, который запрещал королевским дворянам голосовать. Вы же должны чего-то бояться.  
  
      — Я только боялся потерять свою жизнь или жизнь кого-то другого, но это было давно. Я боюсь неисполнения.  
  
      — Вы имеете в виду провал миссии? Данной Богом?  
  
      Гарри замер и пожал плечами, посмотрел на него с удивлённо поднятыми бровями.  
  
      — Как хорошо ты обо мне думаешь, — заметил он, хотя и не выглядел искренним. — Но нет, те, что поставил перед собой я.  
  
      — И вы хотите исполнить это в одиночку? — спросил Луи. — Поэтому вы не напиваетесь?  
  
      Пират вновь одарил его тем самым взглядом, который говорил Луи, что, возможно, он слишком близко подошёл к истинной сущности пирата.  
  
      — Алкоголь отвлекает.  
  
      — Звучит грустно, — заметил он. Гарри закатил глаза. — Что насчёт твоей семьи?  
  
      — А что? У меня её нет.  
  
       _Неужели её убили, когда он был молод?_  
  
      — Поэтому вы бежали?  
  
      К своему безграничному признанию пират лишь загадочно добавил:  
  
      — И нет, и да, — осторожно сказал он. — А что насчёт тебя?  
  
      — Я? — спросил он, сбитый с толку.  
  
      — Почему ты скрываешь своё благородное происхождение? Должно быть, для тебя было шоком, когда никто не протянул тебе вышитый носовой платок.  
  
      Луи едва смог проглотить болезненный ком в горле.  
  
      — Не нужно казаться таким ужасным, когда мы оба знаем, что вы не такой. Кроме того, люди благородных кровей не так плохи. Мы всего лишь ослеплены невежеством и страхом. Это век научной революции. Церкви, чёрт возьми. Проклятой Библии. Людям нужны факты, но они постоянно лгут о своём роде. Это превращается в пропаганду.  
  
      Тишина была обременительной. Между ними вновь загорелась искра, и они были слишком горды, чтобы отступить, или слишком увлечены некоторыми вещами, чтобы всё это разрушить. Гарри казался измученным, словно из него высосали всю агрессию.  
  
      Он фыркнул.  
  
      — Странно слышать подобное от человека, который является одним из них.  
  
      — Но вы ведёте себя так же, — когда Гарри посмотрел на него так, словно одна из рыб научилась говорить, он уточнил: — Я имел в виду ложь. Почему именно «Кримсонблейд»? Почему люди боятся имени, которое вам не принадлежит? Почему бы просто не звать себя Гарольдом?  
  
      На этот раз не последовало никакой реакции, словно его слова не произвели на капитана никакого впечатления.  
  
      Но взгляд был таким, словно кто-то умер, и Гарри ответил:  
  
      — Всё лучше, чем моё настоящее. А знаешь, в честь кого меня назвали?  _Генриха!_  — сплюнул он, словно на его языке был яд. — И я слышал, что у нас один и тот же цвет глаз. У отца сильные гены.  
  
      Луи хотел об этом узнать, но думал, что это произойдёт совсем при других обстоятельствах. Он думал, что узнает об этом во время дружеской беседы, возможно, ему бы прошептали это на ухо, как секрет. Не наговорили бы гадостей, потому что Луи представлял разговор более интимным и приятным.  
  
      Вместо этого он просто нервно поднял руку, остановив её в нескольких сантиметрах от тела Гарри, и всё же решил спокойно опустить её на предплечье пирата, которое оставалось таким же напряжённым, как железо. Ладонь мужчины была сжата в кулак.  
  
       _«Неужели он француз? Но что он тогда делал в Чешире? Что случилось с его матерью? И что заставило его думать об убийстве отца? Кто я для него? Неужели всего лишь пешка в игре?»_  
  
      — Вы задумали это с самого начала, я прав? Решили убить короля Франции, потому что он ваш отец? — Луи оглянулся за плечо, но рынок уже давно опустел. Шум моряков, которые садились на корабли, и чаек заглушил бы их, даже если бы они кричали.  
  
      Гарри, казалось, злился на самого себя.  
  
      — Вы думали об этом до того, как спасли меня? — спросил Томлинсон и убрал руку. Холод пробежался по всему его телу. — Что же, думаю, я задержусь на вашем корабле чуть дольше, пока мой отец всё ещё считает меня пропавшим и организует похороны, — разговор зашёл слишком далеко, и было глупо что-то скрывать. — Почему вы решили сделать это? Ну, отомстить королю.  
  
      — Это личное.  
  
      — Ладно, я понял.  
  
      Когда Луи всё же рискнул посмотреть на мужчину, то увидел, что тот смотрел на океан, на скалы и на последние лучи уходящего солнца. Юноша всё ещё не мог читать его эмоции, но в том, как хмурились его брови, было что-то задумчивое, а глаза и щёки скрывали в себе тёплое сияние. Память — необычайное явление, раз смогло вызвать печаль и радость в таком человеке, как Гарри.  
  
      — Я делаю это ради матери, — наконец сказал пират. Он посмотрел на юношу, но лицо оставалось всё таким же нечитаемым.  
  
      — Ваша мать… — начал Луи, но Гарри ещё не закончил.  
  
      — Я хочу видеть  _его_  лицо, когда признаюсь ему, что от руки своего сына он встретит кончину. Я хочу  _видеть_ , как его выражение меняется, когда я спущу курок, — быстро продолжил он. Щёки Гарри покрылись красными пятнами, и Луи вновь увидел тот самый страстный и жестокий характер, с которым столкнулся в их первую встречу. — Я хочу наслаждаться его ужасом и сожалением, если он всё ещё будет в состоянии чувствовать, потому что ему нужно было думать дважды, прежде чем задирать юбки и устраиваться между ног каждой девушки во Франции.  
  
      Луи почувствовал, как загорелись его щёки, но ему было всё равно. Вероятно, он всегда будет краснеть, когда будет слышать слово «секс» в любом контексте.  
  
      — Если вас заботят его измены…  
  
      — Речь не о слове, а о том, что он так поступал! Когда не имел на это права!  
  
      Гарри был на эмоциях. Луи впервые видел, как он был так чем-то озабочен, и Томлинсон понял, что именно это и испытывал Кримсонблейд, когда принц украл медальон себе, или пират отказался признавать тот факт, что был обязан ему за спасение собственной жизни. Как говорится, глаз за глаз, зуб за зуб. И Гарри, видимо, решил этому следовать.  
  
      — Вы уверены, что она хотела именно этого? — осторожно спросил Луи. Ему показалось, что капитан вот-вот вскочит на ноги. — Мечтала увидеть, как её сын превращается в преступника и убивает людей?  
  
      — Она отдала свою жизнь, пока рожала меня! Не смей говорить так, будто знал мою мать.  
  
      — Отлично! — усмехнулся Луи. — Но я уверен, что она любила короля Генриха и не хотела бы, чтобы вы тратили свою жизнь на такие детские глупости, как ненависть к тому, кто, возможно, невиновен. Или вы гордитесь тем, что стали пиратом?  
  
      Гарри рассмеялся.  
  
      — Мне чертовски не повезло с отцом. Знаешь, что заставило меня обратиться к пиратству? — после того, как Луи пожал плечами и сел удобнее, он продолжил: — Он отрёкся от меня. А мой приёмный отец вышвырнул меня, когда поймал за тем, как я обнимался с сыном нашего повара. Мне было всего пятнадцать.  
  
      Луи не знал, как его утешить, потому что у него не было опыта в спорах с родителями. Он даже не знал, как бы поступил на месте мужчины.  
  
      — Если вам это поможет, я…  
  
      — Будет лучше, если ты просто оставишь меня в покое.  
  
      Это было больно. И Луи даже не знал почему. Гарри выглядел так, словно его истинная сущность была готова вот-вот вырваться сквозь трещины хорошо отполированной брони. Но всё было тщетно. Как принц вообще мог ожидать, что после стольких личных разговоров могло что-то измениться? В конце концов, как можно любить и доверять тому, кого ты вообще не знаешь?  
  
      Луи встал, тяжело сглотнул и вытер руки о штаны. Он не хотел встречаться с Гарри взглядом, и, похоже, тот был того же мнения. Но он не мог уйти, не сказав:  
  
      — Притворяться, что у вас нет сердца — не самый лучший способ спасти себя. Зато самый простой.  
  
      И после этого он пошёл дальше по пирсу и ни разу не обернулся.  
  
      С их разговора, казалось, прошла вечность, как справа от Луи со скрипом отворилась дверь, и едва живая фигура вышла на улицу и до смерти испугалась, когда увидела принца, сидевшего, скрестив ноги, на бордюре. На лице мужчины плясали последние тени умирающего дня, и, когда тот наступил в грязь, Луи узнал его по сверкающим побрякушкам на поясе.  
  
      — Что ты сделал? — в качестве приветствия спросил Зейн.  
  
      — Ух, тебе тоже привет. Ты знал, что Лиам тебя ищет?  
  
      Зейн едва не поперхнулся.  
  
      — Прекрати увиливать. Ты выглядишь так, будто что-то натворил.  
  
      — Я? — он был искренне удивлён. — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
      — Капитан выглядел так, словно внутри него бушует шторм, и только ты мог довести его до такого состояния. А теперь я не могу его найти, — он выглядел испуганным.  
  
      — Ну, мы… — пробормотал он. — Мы поспорили. Всего лишь не сошлись во мнении.  
  
      Взгляд Зейна заблестел.  
  
      — И что не так?  
  
      — Знаешь, в таких вещах, как, — бодро начал он, но потерпел неудачу, — семья.  
  
      Зейн застонал и сел рядом на землю так, чтобы видеть Луи.  
  
      — Радуйся, что ты до сих пор жив, — сказал он. — Он ни с кем этим не делится. Говорить о его прошлом запрещено, если ты хочешь быть с ним в хороших отношениях, — он одарил Луи непроницаемыми взглядом. — А я думаю, что тебе нужно что-то большее.  
  
      Луи едва сдержал виноватый писк, когда его поймали.  
  
      — Мне не всё равно, — наконец сказал он. — Но он всегда всё усложняет, — дальше он не уточнял.  
  
      — У него есть привычка отталкивать тех, кто ему дорог. Но это не значит, что мы или кто-то ещё должен тянуться к нему насильно или отходить от него.  
  
      — Расскажи мне о нём, — попросил Луи, и это не было похоже на то, когда он обманул Лиама о своём происхождении. — Я не смогу помочь ему, если не буду знать, с чем именно имею дело.  
  
      Зейн тяжело вздохнул.  
  
      — Что ты хочешь узнать?  
  
      — Всё.  
  
      — Все… — выдохнул первый помощник. — Даже не знаю, с чего начать.  
  
      — Что насчёт твоей истории?  
  
      Мужчина согласился. Луи постарался скрыть своё удивление. Зейн был то ли заинтересован в нём, то ли ему просто о нём рассказали (например, Лиам, которому Луи очень нравился), а может, просто, но он всё ещё не выглядел так, словно всецело ему доверял. Но Зейн всегда таким был.  
  
      — Хорошо. Но я говорю тебе это только потому, что хочу, чтобы ему стало лучше. Если он прикажет высечь меня плетью пятнадцать раз, я надеюсь, что ты возьмёшь всё на себя.  
  
      — Если только меня самого не заставят пройтись по доске.  
  
      — Ладно, — Зейн глубоко вздохнул. — Начну с того, что моя карьера в море началась пять лет назад в качестве раба на камбузе. Нас было около ста человек. Мы плавали на бриге  _ **2**_ , и он был настолько крошечным, что едва оставалось место дышать, двигаться или спать. В свободное время от готовки нас заставляли грести. Рабов собирали из арабских стран, со мной были даже мальчишки из моей деревни, которым обещали жизнь в Новом Свете. Но что в итоге мы получили? Всю оставшуюся жизнь мы, одетые в кандалы, должны были работать на чьём-то кукурузном поле в бедной провинции. У нас навсегда отнимали свободу.  
  
      Он грустно покачал головой. Луи сидел в ужасе и выглядел потерянным.  
  
      — Я бы отдал всё, чтобы оказаться в другом месте. Ночами я слышал, как люди просили Аллаха помиловать их. И я делал точно так же. Я знаю, тебе жалко меня, но всё происходило по Его воле. По известной только Ему причине. Некоторые даже теряли надежду. И я не хотел об этом слышать.  
  
      — Помню тот день, словно это случилось вчера. Было холодно, дождь проникал через решетчатый люк, но мы пытались согреться, прижимаясь телами друг к другу. И тут пришли пираты. Я помню, как люди открыли люк, ведущий к нашей камере, и кто-то спустился по лестнице.  
  
      — Плохой парень? — Луи не мог не спросить. Его история звучала ужасно, и принц хотел, чтобы он прекратил.  
  
      — Нет, позволь закончить, — по какой-то причине Зейн улыбался. — Это был не работорговец, а молодой юноша. Кудрявый мальчик с круглыми щеками, немного моложе меня. Возможно, около пятнадцати.  
  
      Луи понял, о ком тот говорил, и с трудом мог представить в этом очаровательной ангеле человека, который сейчас бродил по городу и замышлял убийство. Зейн, должно быть, заметил его скептически настроенный взгляд, потому что покачал головой.  
  
      — Ты, похоже, думаешь, что он изменился уже после нашей встречи. Но ты ошибаешься, потому что, когда он остановил наш бриг и нашёл сотню нелегальных рабов, он уже был таким. Озлобленным, сердитым, жаждущим мести. Я видел всё это в его глазах. Он выглядел так, словно видел всё зло, какое только встречается в мире. И он говорил с нами. Я уверен, он отлично знает несколько языков. Но я немного знал английский, потому что как-то путешествовал с торговцами и исследователями по Шёлковому пути. Его капитан не хотел брать нас на борт, но Кримсонблейд настаивал. Он тогда был примерно на голову меньше и в два раза тоньше, но уже тогда отвечал за свои слова и сказал, что будет нести за меня ответственность. И это значило слишком много: мы делили пищу, которая ему полагалась, он спал на полу, когда мне отдавал свой гамак. Он научил меня чинить паруса. Остальное изучил я сам. Как ты понял, мы были довольно близки. И всё потому, что однажды удачно познакомились при ужасных обстоятельствах. Это удивительно.  
  
      —  _Он_  сделал это ради тебя? — Луи не мог в это поверить. — А что потом?  
  
      — Когда мы встали на ноги, решили пойти своим путём. Украли корабль, стали собирать команду, а остальное ты знаешь. Я не шутил, когда сказал тебе, что он спас мне жизнь.  
  
      — Если честно, я все ещё не могу в это поверить, — признался Луи.  
  
      — Ты знаешь его таким, какой он сейчас. И разница невелика. Но он никогда не позволял никому сближаться с ним, кроме меня. И теперь тебя.  
  
      — В смысле  _сближаться_? — он слабо улыбнулся. — Что случилось с остальными рабами?  
  
      — Путешествие через Атлантический океан длится около трёх месяцев, если позволяет погода. Если им не удалось пополнить запасы, то они, скорее всего, умерли от голода.  
  
      Луи сглотнул.  
  
      — Они могли бы поднять мятеж, — предложил он более позитивный исход.  
  
      — Могли, — согласился Зейн. Его улыбка была грустной. Но потом выражение его лица потемнело. Вдалеке зазвонил колокол. Наступила полночь.  
  
      — Что-то не так?  
  
      — Я просто… У меня плохое предчувствие. Давай проверим кое-что. Надеюсь, я ошибаюсь.  
  


***

  
      Они шли по грязной части города: пьяницы, шлюхи и другие низшие слои общества усеяли улицы и стояли, облокотившись на двери, когда Луи изо всех сил старался не отставать от Зейна, который поджал губы в тонкую линию. Юноша не был уверен, был ли брюнет в гневе или просто старался как можно меньше вдыхать зловонный запах дерьма и прочих вещей, что залили брусчатку, по которой они шли. Принц готов был поклясться, что с каждым шагом становилось всё грязнее и грязнее.  
  
      Зейн пересёк улицу, даже не посмотрев по сторонам, и чуть не попал под колёса дилижанса  _ **3**_. Он направился к двери с облупившейся жёлтой краской, слишком выделяющейся среди чёрных дорог, тёмных домов и фонарных столбов. Брюнет поднял кулак и постучал к дверь, заставив Луи вздрогнуть.  
  
      Принцу было интересно, что это за дом и откуда Зейн знал, где искать капитана. Мысль, что это был  _публичный дом_ , заставила Луи вспыхнуть, словно спичку, и кровь забурлила в его венах. Он даже подумал, что ломиться в такую дверь не было плохой идеей.  
  
      Но, к сожалению, он этого не сделал.  
  
      Им открыл мужчина. У него были такие же седые усы, как и остатки волос, бледные мутные глаза выглядели немного странно: веки покраснели, а взгляд не мог ни на чём сфокусироваться. Луи не понимал, какого он возраста, но, даже если бы и попытался, что-то подсказывало ему, что тот был намного моложе, чем выглядел.  
  
      — На этот вечер всё занято, — сказал мужчина. Весь его вид говорил им, что он их тут не жалует. Он даже перевёл с французского на случай, если они не понимали этот язык.  
  
      Он шагнул назад и хотел уже закрыть дверь, как Зейн протянул руку вперёд и схватился за ручку.  
  
      — Мы поняли, — терпеливо сказал брюнет и больше не был похож на человека, который пару минут назад неистово колотил по двери. — Мы ищем своего друга. Мы не доставим хлопот.  
  
      Мужчина смотрел на них резко и немного лениво, словно к нему часто приходили люди и придумывали различные оправдания, чтобы пройти внутрь.  
  
      — Мы переполнены, — медленно повторил он. — Здесь нет англичан.  
  
      Луи расстроился.  
  
      — Он высокий мужчина с вьющимися волосами, зелёными глазами и татуировками, — человек моргнул. — Возможно, у него была с собой широкополая шляпа.  
  
      — У нас нет англичан.  
  
      Луи посмотрел на Зейна и перевёл взгляд на его руку, которая всё ещё не давала закрыть дверь. Если он был уверен, что капитан тут, то так оно и было.  
  
      — Не строй из себя идиота, ты прекрасно понимаешь, о ком я говорю!  
  
      Мужчина вздрогнул, тут же ослабив хватку, и пират воспользовался этим преимуществом, открыв дверь. После того, как они вдвоём переступили порог, француз что-то тихо пробормотал и крикнул им вслед:  
  
      — Входите.  
  
      В доме оказался небольшой коридор с сомнительно узкой лестницей, ведущей на второй этаж. В этом месте стоял ужасных запах: в воздухе витал густой белесый дым, который оседал на лёгких и вызывал головокружение. Луи приходилось опираться на стену, чтобы не упасть и не потерять сознание.  
  
      — Ч-что это за место?  
  
      Мужчина оглянулся на него через плечо. В его улыбке не было ничего весёлого.  
  
      — Первый раз, да? Не бойся, мальчик, ты ещё можешь повернуть назад. Им, к сожалению, — сказал он, — уже ничего не поможет.  
  
      Он говорил про  _людей_ , которые сидели в комнате: двое мужчин безмятежно лежали на кровати на голом матрасе и не спали, рядом с двухъярусной кроватью на полу ни живой, ни мертвый скрючился третий, и Луи точно не мог сказал, что делали ещё четверо, но они сидели на полу, скрестив ноги, и передавали друг другу дымящийся сосуд.  
  
      Это наркопритон. И Гарри был здесь.  
  
      Луи поднёс рукав к лицу, потому что острый дым заставлял глаза слезиться. На лестнице он почувствовал себя ещё хуже, чем в коридоре: дым смешивался с его кровью и превращал мозг в вату. Зейн иногда пах так же.  
  
      Взволнованный мужчина удивлённо вскрикнул и бросился к двухъярусной кровати. На секунду Луи подумал, что наверху под одеялом кто-то прятался, но, когда первый помощник встал на колени перед человеком, который едва подавал признаки жизни, принц не мог узнать в нём Гарри. Когда он подошёл к нему ближе, то заметил некоторое сходство, которое сначала не заметил, наверное, потому, что в его адрес больше не сыпались оскорбления. Гарри смотрел на стену напротив него и застонал, когда Зейн потряс его. Человек наверху радостно хихикнул, и Луи показалось, что тот, скорее, плакал.  
  
      — О, так он твой друг! — сказал владелец заведения. — Тогда вы должны возместить мне весь ущерб, который он причинил. Знаете, мой прекрасный  _персидский_  ковёр…  
  
      Они игнорировали его.  
  
      Это было легко, потому что они сосредоточили всё своё внимание на Гарри, волосы которого были спутаны и грязными патлами спадали на глаза, что были темнее их настоящего цвета. Луи испугался, потому что тот вообще не моргал, глаза его были стеклянными, словно он находился в своём собственном мире, далёком от реальности. Это было ужасно.  
  
      — Ты чёртов идиот!  
  
      Крик Зейна испугал принца, сразу после этого последовала звонкая пощёчина. Голова капитана дёрнулась, и на потный лоб упало ещё больше волос. Уже розовые щёки сильнее покраснели в месте удара.  
  
      — Оставь его, — сказал Луи, схватив Зейна за руки, чтобы он снова не ударил. Томлинсон не знал, что на него нашло. Мужчине, казалось, было всё равно на зловонный запах дыма вокруг. — Нам нужно вернуться обратно, — он замолчал и покосился на человека, который всё ещё стоял позади них, — сам знаешь куда.  
  
      Зейн покачал половой.  
  
      — Да, ты прав, я сожалею. Я просто столько всего ему прощал. Но не могу закрывать глаза на то, что он подвергает себя опасности.  
  
      Луи понял, что теперь каждый вновь занимает своё место.  
  
      Они подхватили Гарри под мышки и вместе поставили на ноги — почти шесть футов костей, мышц и тяжёлой одежды — и капитан изо всех сил старался казаться дееспособным, пока шатался и хватался за Луи. Веки его были красными, но принц заметил, что тот постепенно возвращался в этот мир.  
  
      — Я выйду за него, мама, — пробормотал он. Луи не знал, то ли ему плохо от горячего дыхания, которым обдало его шею, то ли от невнятных слов и воспоминаний, потому что мужчина никогда не рассказывал о своей матери. — Нет, я хочу играть на пианино, папа. Нет, остановись. Оставь меня.  
  
      В этот момент принц уже не был уверен, разговаривал ли Гарри с отцом или путал реальность с мечтами. Он пытался сделать всё возможное, чтобы успокоить его, но собственный голос был на грани отчаяния:  
  
      — Гарольд, пожалуйста. Если у тебя осталась хоть капля разума, пришло время его использовать. Просто вытяни правую ногу вперёд. Правильно.  
  
      Но вместо того, чтобы шагать, тот поднял голову, которая всё это время покоилась у него на плече, и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на юношу удивительно резким и сосредоточенным взглядом.  
  
      — Если я попрошу тебя поцеловать меня, ты согласишься?  
  
      Луи, который явно этого не ожидал, тут же нахмурился.  
  
      —  _Что?_  
  
      — Стало быть, нет, — просто сказал капитан, как будто Луи сообщил ему, что на улице шёл дождь. — Это хорошо. Значит, ты не очередная моя галлюцинация.  
  
      Краем глаза Томмо увидел, что Зейн широко улыбался. И Луи был одновременно унижен и, как бы странно это ни звучало, польщён.  
  
      — Ему потребуется несколько часов, чтобы протрезветь, — сказал Зейн.  
  
       _«Тебе ли не знать»_ , — подумал Луи. Но вслух сказал:  
  
      — Полезное заявление.  
  
      Они втроём спустились по лестнице, всё это время игнорируя человека, который сердито бормотал им вслед про свои ковры и многовековые гобелены.  
  
      Даже после того короткого времени, проведённого внутри логова, запах грязных улиц был облегчением. Холодный ночной воздух отрезвлял, и Гарри, который оттолкнул своего друга, всё ещё спотыкаясь, пытался встать ровно.  
  
      — Пусти, Зейн. Я и сам могу.  
  
      Тем не менее Луи он так и не отпустил. Его рука всё ещё покоилась на плечах юноши, чья спина болела под тяжестью мужчины.  
  
      — Послушай, мне приятно, что ты собрал такую замечательную маленькую команду из двух человек для спасения моей жизни, — продолжил он. — Но, как видишь, мне уже намного лучше.  
  
      Но они не верили в его улучшившееся состояние. До того, как Луи понял, что скажет, его кровь закипела и забурлила, потому что пират, вновь не ориентируясь в пространстве, упал в лужу на холодную и жёсткую дорогу.  
  
      — Нет, это вы послушайте! — прошипел Луи. — Независимо от того, почему вы ведёте себя, как полный идиот, двадцать четыре часа в сутки, вы должны это сейчас же прекратить. С меня довольно. Если вы не хотите пасть в моих глазах, прекратите вести себя, как… Как кусок дерьма.  
  
      Гарри, приподнявшись на локтях, посмотрел на него округлившимися глазами. Он открыл рот, но, передумав говорить, закрыл его и тихо буркнул:  
  
      — Прости.  
  
      Лиам ждал их у причала, где экипаж уже вовсю готовился к отплытию.  
  
      — Боже, опять! — были его первые слова, когда он увидел своего капитана, который был не в себе и тяжело опирался на Луи, по крайней мере, не меньше пяти кварталов. — Где вы его нашли? Это была гостиница? Или бордель?  
  
      Зейн побледнел, потому что не знал, что ответить.  
  
      — Наркопритон, — вместо него сказал Луи.  
  
      — Серьёзно? — Лиам выглядел возмущённым. — Это… Это было бы последним местом, где бы я стал его… Зейн? — он с нескрываемым любопытством посмотрел на своего партнёра и позеленел на глазах. Даже Луи чувствовал лёгкую тошноту и едва смог отвести взгляд от глаз, в которых рождалось осознание того, что его предали. — Зи?  
  
      — Я… Прости, Ли, — первый помощник едва ли мог дышать и тут же бросился в объятия поражённого пирата, у которого буквально рухнул весь мир.  
  
      Брюнет искал утешение у Лиама, словно тот был сильнее любого другого наркотика. Луи оставил их одних и оттащил Гарри чуть дальше, как к ним стала приближаться карета с плотно зашторенными занавесками. Внутри кто-то был, но теперь человек вышел.  
  
      — Простите, — сказал суровый женский голос. — Вы с корабля, который стоит на якоре у пирса?  
  
      Это была молодая девушка, чья дорогая одежда из тёмно-синего бархата смотрелась неуместно посреди грязного порта. Капюшон скрывал её лицо, но она опустила его, и Луи едва не потерял дар речи от неожиданности и зависти.  
  
      Её светлая кожа казалась фарфоровой, удивительно симметричные глаза миндалевидной формы поражали своей красотой. Это всё и её пухлые губы, которые расплылись в широкой ослепительной улыбкой, заставили его понять, что она была достаточно опасной женщиной своего класса и приехала в этот французский город из самого Парижа.  
  
      Гарри, казалось, обрёл способность говорить.  
  
      — Ты призрак из прошлого? Почему ты кажешься мне такой знакомой?  
  
      Глаза девушки удивлённо расширились. Должно быть, её, как и Луи, поразило отвратительное состояние капитана. Он уже ждал, что она повернётся к своей карете и прикажет кучеру немедленно отвезти её обратно к цивилизации.  
  
      — Примите мои глубочайшие извинения, миледи, — сказал он, отвлекаясь от сцены, которую успел себе представить. — Он в бреду.  
  
      — Это не так, — раздражённо сказал Гарри.  
  
      Но женщина, казалось, его даже не слушала. Она протянула Луи конверт, опечатанный крупной каплей тёмно-красного воска, но было ещё слишком темно, чтобы узнать отправителя.  
  
      — Передай это своему капитану, мальчик.  
  
      Луи его даже в руки не взял.  
  
      — А если я этого не сделаю? — спросил он, моля Бога, чтобы Гарри молчал и позволил ему решить дело без его пьяных вставок.  
  
      — Я всего лишь посланник, — нетерпеливо сказала она. Лошади, запряжённые в карету, тяжело вздыхали, раздражались и мотали гривами. Луи подумал, что содержимое письма должно быть очень ценным, раз они ждали, пока женщина передаст его. Но он не мог узнать у капитана, было ли это тем письмом, которое тот ждал.  
  
      — Как… Как ваш  _работодатель_  связан с ним? — спросил он.  
  
      Если она и рассердилась, то никак это не показала.  
  
      — Он хочет исправить ошибки прошлого, — сказала она, подбирая слова так, словно не знала, стоило ли ей делиться информацией или нет. Но, какое бы решение она ни приняла, Луи был рад, что она сделала именно это, потому что её следующие слова ответили на все его вопросы. — Понимаешь, твой капитан когда-то был моим братом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Капер — (голл. Kaper, от kapen разбойничать на море) легкое морское судно, которое во время войны, нападает на неприятельские купеческие суда, а также на нейтральные, если они подвозят неприятелю провиант или оружие.   
> 2\. Бриг — двухмачтовый парусный военный или коммерческий корабль.  
> 3\. Дилижа́нс — транспортное средство для междугородной перевозки пассажиров, а также вид междугородного общественного транспорта.


	9. Больше никакой эйфории.

      Гарри ухватился за Луи и едва ли не потащил его за собой, когда принц во второй раз за эту ночь попытался спасти его от падения.  
  
      — Нет, нет, — сказал он, решительно качая головой. Луи пришлось ударить мужчину по голени, но наркотик, похоже, притуплял чувство боли. Тот даже не вздрогнул.  
  
      «Они и правда похожи», — подумал принц, любуясь нахмуренной дамой, и знакомый прищур глаз не оставлял ни капли сомнений. Было слишком темно, чтобы говорить, были ли они такого же цвета, что у Гарри, или темнее. Затем взгляд юноши переместился на кольцо, украшавшее её тонкие пальцы, изящно сцепленные в замок. У Гарри было похожее. И, словно почувствовав, что он смотрел на неё, леди закрыла правую руку другой.  
  
      — Ты уже видел его, не так ли? — спросила она. — У моего брата есть точно такое же.  
  
      Гарри шевелил губами, но слова никак не покидали их. Луи же смог только кивнуть, онемев по ряду причин. Из складок своего плаща она достала свёрток светло-коричневой бумаги.  
  
      — Это тоже для него, но убедись, что он вскроет его после письма.  
  
      И в этот раз Луи молчал. Вещь была намного тяжелее, чем казалась на первый взгляд, он чувствовал твёрдые округлые края, скрытые под бумагой, словно предмет был в рамке.  
  
      — Лично прослежу, мэм.  
  
      Женщина удовлетворенно кивнула и подала кучеру сигнал, который позволил тревожным лошадям чуть продвинуться вперёд, и карета поехала к ним. Леди или, как называл её Луи, сестра Гарри, с любопытством посмотрела на капитана, но складывалось ощущение, словно она едва могла признать в нём своего кровного родственника. Сомнение читалось в каждой её бледной черте.  
  
      Карета остановилась рядом с ней, и слуга, сидящий с кучером, спрыгнул вниз и открыл для дверь. Она осторожно забралась внутрь, громко шелестя платьем в ночной тишине, и накинула на голову капюшон, прежде чем дверь за ней вновь закрылась. Карета двинулась, и глаза сестры Гарри неотрывно смотрели на них до тех пор, пока они не исчезли за углом улицы.  
  
      Пытаясь избавиться от странного чувства, сжимающего грудь, Томлинсон подхватил Гарри и направился к трапу, откуда уже давно ушли Зейн и Лиам. Найл подошёл к нему, как только закончил погрузку продовольствия, и они вместе благополучно вернули пьяного капитана в каюту.  
  
      Луи не мог сдержать облегчённого вздоха, когда наконец снял тяжёлого мужчину со спины и одновременно почувствовал, как болели все его мышцы и как приятно они немели от того, что ему больше не придётся носить такую ношу.  
  
      Когда Гарри готов был вот-вот уснуть, Луи сел на стул рядом с кроватью.  
  
      — Останься, — попросил пират, и голос его был грубым. — Ты не будешь мешать. Даже если ты мне всего лишь снишься.  
  
      Он был в бреду. Возможно, сейчас показывалась его приятная сторона характера, потому что мужчина крепко обнял юношу и спрятал лицо между его шеей и плечом, но она не казалась Луи настоящей. Словно это был не Гарри. И всё же Томлинсон боролся с тем, чтобы не обнять его в ответ и не прикоснуться щекой к этим кудрям. Глаза капитана закрылись, и Луи отпустил его, осторожно уложив спящее тело на матрас и укрыв одеялом.  
  
      Принц позволил ему поспать, изредка борясь с необходимостью каждую секунду проверять, дышал ли он или нет. Пират был всё таким же бледным, только его щёки до сих пор пылали, а грудь под расстёгнутой рубашкой медленно и рвано поднималась и опускалась. Луи просто сидел рядом и позволял себе верить в ложное чувство спокойствия только потому, что капитан в момент редкой слабости попросил его остаться.  
  
      Однако Зейн ему ничего не сказал, когда через час или чуть больше просунул голову, приоткрыв дверь, и проверил их.  
  
      — Больше никаких притонов, — ответил он, почти успокоившись. — Лиам сказал, что глаз с меня не спустит. И я в этом не сомневаюсь.  
  
      Луи же был с самого начала уверен, что эти двое справятся со всем.  
  
      Он положил подбородок на руки, что покоились на подушке пирата. Гарри всё ещё пах тем злополучным местом, когда Луи осторожно вдохнул запах его кудрей, щекочущих нос. Взгляд скользил по профилю, красному следу от пощёчины, губам, бровям, векам прекрасного светло-розового оттенка, потому что краснота и отек начали сходить. Глаза под ними не двигались, и Луи не знал, было ли это потому, что он крепко спал, или ему ничего не снилось, или он просто проснулся.  
  
      Он получил ответ на свой вопрос сразу же, как розовые губы едва зашевелились.  
  
      — Я чувствую, как ты дышишь мне в ухо. В буквальном смысле.  
  
      На лице Луи расплылась улыбка.  
  
      — Просто проверял, живы вы, Гарольд, или нет, — сказал он, поражённый своим внезапным приступом смелости.  
  
      Пират открыл глаза, и Луи с облегчением заметил, что зрачки вернули свой нормальный размер, а зелёный цвет радужки ожил и вновь сиял.  
  
      — Я?  
  
      — Не мне решать. Наверное, мне лучше позвать сэра Вуттона.  
  
      Гарри сморщил нос.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, не надо. Я ему не доверяю.  
  
      Луи поёрзал на стуле.  
  
      — Почему он на корабле?  
  
      — Он понимает в медицине, — пират задохнулся от кашля и натянул до носа одеяло. Его взгляд переместился за спину Луи, и предмет на столе подействовал на мужчину, словно красная ткань — на быка. Это было письмо, которого так боялся Луи, и он надеялся, что им удастся избежать скандала. Изначально Луи подумывал его сжечь, но лицо Гарри не скрывало истинного любопытства, потому что он жаждал знать, что ему написал отец.  
  
      Словно опасаясь растерять всю свою решимость, Гарри встал на трясущиеся ноги и в несколько быстрых шагов достиг стола, быстро схватил письмо и сломал печать. Он развернул пергамент и стал читать. Луи повернулся к нему спиной, позволив остаться наедине.  
  
      Это было долгое и скучное ожидание, и всё это время он смотрел на стену за кроватью. Он никогда не мог спокойно сидеть и ничего не делать, особенно когда так сильно нервничал. Он даже начал жалеть, что у него не оказалось с собой копии «Гаптамерона"1, которую он иногда читал под тусклым жёлтым светом фонаря рядом с гамаком, когда появлялись некоторые часы отдыха.  
  
      Он так углубился в свои мысли, что испугался, когда почувствовал чью-то руку на плече. Он обернулся и увидел, что Гарри протягивал ему письмо. Стены было легче понять, чем безэмоциональное лицо пирата. Юноша знал, что тот имел в виду, но надеяться не смел.  
  
      — Ну что?  
  
      — Читай, — настоял капитан. Он всё ещё не доверял ему, как Зейн и говорил, но Луи надеялся, что смог доказать мужчине, что достоин… Возможно, когда спас его и не осудил за его поступок.  
  
      — Прочитать? Я не могу, — Луи покачал головой. — Оно ваше.  
  
      Гарри практически зарычал и засунул его ему в ладонь.  
  
      — Не будь таким правильным, — пробормотал он, злясь, скорее, на себя. Но потом добавил: — Тебе же интересно. Здесь ответы на все твои вопросы и даже больше. Если ты всё ещё хочешь быть членом моего эки… Если ты всё ещё думаешь обо мне хорошо, тогда прочти это.  
  
      Свиток пергамента дрожал в руках Луи. Может, всё-таки нужно было его сжечь? Ему бы так хотелось. Юноша осторожно развернул его и заметил, что Гарри заметно нервничал, словно делился самым дорогим в своей жизни. Сложенное письмо было почти в три фута длиной, полностью исписанное кривым почерком, чуть наклоненным вправо. Луи в последний раз посмотрел на мужчину и начал читать.  
  


 _Мой сын,_  
  
Ты, должно быть, очень удивлён получить от меня письмо, потому что за всё это время я ни разу не нашёл способа связаться с тобой. Я надеюсь, что следующие мои слова успокоят твою боль и чувство несправедливости, и что в конце концов ты простишь меня. Я знаю, это сложно, я приму любое твоё решение. Я просто хочу, чтобы следующий текст заставил тебя хотя бы на минуту задуматься.  
  
Во-первых, я должен попросить у тебя прощения за то, что скрыл от тебя всё это. Я не знаю, что я должен писать и как вообще могу обращаться к сыну, которого никогда не видел, потому что я чувствую глубокую вину за то, что не был все эти года с тобой, что в раннем возрасте тебе пришлось столкнуться со всей жестокостью мира. Как ты уже понял, речь в письме пойдёт о тебе и твоей матери. Прощу прощения за то, что ты тут увидишь, потому что я не имею понятия, как много ты уже знаешь, но кто-то должен пролить свет истины.  
  
Твоя мать была куртизанкой и, хотя я с презрением отношусь к людям этой профессии, самой замечательной женщиной, с которой мне довелось встретиться. Она была действительно очень умной, и её мудрость вместе с талантами в танцах и музыке создавала такое сочетание, с которым мне было тяжело бороться. Но мы, к сожалению, не воспринимали всерьёз наши отношения, которые держались в строжайшем секрете из-за безнравственных аспектов её профессии. Но всё же я подарил ей одно из моих фамильных колец: то самое, которое теперь принадлежит тебе. Мы были так влюблены, до тех пор, пока всё не закончилось по инициативе твоей матери, и я долго не мог с этим смириться.  
  
Когда моя жена, бывшая принцесса Пруссии и настоящая королева Франции, родила первенца Филиппа, твоя мать не захотела рушить мою недавно образованную семью и решила прекратить наши отношения. Что бы ты обо мне ни думал, ты должен знать, что я не прогонял её с королевского двора. И я не знал, что она была беременна, и не просто одним, а двумя детьми. Я узнал об этом спустя полгода разлуки через письмо, которое она отправила из монастыря. Я был в восторге. У меня был ещё один сын. Сын, которого я не ожидал, но которого уже безумно любил. Я немедленно написал ей письмо и послал своих лучших людей, чтобы отыскать это место. Но через два месяца посланники вернулись с пустыми руками. Она умерла после родов, и детей там тоже не было. Это была моя глубокая ошибка, что я ни о чём не спросил её, однако материнская смертность была высока даже с одним ребёнком.  
  
Если бы я знал, что ты и твоя сестра живы, я бы позаботился о вас, потому что я ваш отец. И сейчас я сожалею, что в нашей прекрасной Франции так много ублюдков, ведь я так ею гордился. И как же легко запутать следы, когда не ведётся статистика детской рождаемости и смертности. Но это был словно дар свыше, когда мои люди узнали о близнецах, родившихся в один день. Я был поражён. Твоя мать назвала тебя так же, как написала в своём последнем письмо, которое я отдаю тебе вместе с её портретом. Было бы эгоистично с моей стороны прятать всё от тебя, учитывая, что у меня была возможность насладиться её божественным присутствием, которого ты был лишён.  
  
Полагаю, тебе любопытно знать, что случилось с твоей сестрой. Её было найти проще, чем тебя, потому что я не знал, где ты. Я привёз её в Версаль, где мои лучшие горничные привели её в порядок, словно она была моей законной дочерью, и в моих глазах она такой и являлась. В последние годы поступало много сообщений о том, кто воспитывал её, поэтому мы всё ещё ищем её приёмных родителей.  
  
Что касается тебя, сын мой, мои люди сразу же нашли тех, кто тебя воспитал. Я слышал, они были простыми крестьянами. Благослови их души за то, что вырастили из тебя достойного человека. Мне всё равно на их заявления о том, кем ты являешься и кого предпочитаешь. Я просто счастлив, что ты жив, и бесконечно благодарен за то, что на этот раз у меня появился шанс всё исправить.  
  
Теперь же я добрался до той части, которую больше всего боюсь, но я всё равно продолжаю это писать. Я про кольцо, о котором ты прекрасно знаешь. Мне интересно, что ты думаешь. Если ты унаследовал хотя бы половину интеллекта матери, в чём я не сомневаюсь, то ты уже всё понял. И по этой самой причине я не обвиняю тебя ни в каких выводах, потому что ты пришёл к ним сам, без родителей, которые могли тебе что-то посоветовать, но я злюсь на себя за свою медлительность. Это правда, что я не чувствую супружескую преданность к своей жене, к тому же мир сейчас меняется, но это меня не оправдывает.  
  
Также прошу прощения за шок, который может вызвать следующая информация. Я не уверен, как моему посланнику удастся это скрыть, но женщина, с которой ты встречался, была твоей сестрой-близнецом. Если же ты узнал обо всем из её уст, тогда вновь прошу меня простить. Это крайне важно, потому что я не доверяю никому из своих людей, учитывая личное содержание письма, а люди могут стать жертвами взяток.  
  
Что касается тебя, сын мой, добро пожаловать ко мне во дворец, хотя я бы посоветовал тебе скрыть свою личность, потому что ты пират и тебя разыскивают. Я слишком люблю тебя, поэтому не держу на тебя зла, но не мои люди, которые месяцы жили без патоки и сахара из Ост-Индии. Они настаивают на заключении, а меня могут свергнуть, если я покажу к тебе хоть каплю симпатии. И я надеюсь получить её от тебя, даже если это считается изменой родине. Как смешно звучит.

  
  


_С любовью,  
Твой отец Генрих_

  
  
      В течение минуты, которая казалась напряжённым часом, Луи думал. Он боялся человека, который утверждал, что он отец Гарри, думал, знал ли мужчина вообще его, или ему было всё равно, и он решил закрыть глаза на свой поступок. Луи догадывался, что родители могли причинить худшую боль, независимо от того, сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как вы их таковыми называли. Все, кого вы любили, делали вас уязвимыми, именно поэтому любовь была такой сильной: вы позволяли им не злоупотреблять этой привилегией.  
  
      С этой мыслью, плотно засевшей у него в голове, он поднял туманный взгляд и заметил фигуру Гарри, которая склонилась над коричневым свёртком и разрывала упаковку на столе. Как отец и обещал, внутри были письма, но он не смотрел их. Его глаза уставились на портрет, он слишком пристально глядел на изображение не в силах оторваться от него. Мышцы дрогнули, словно пытались принять какое-то выражение, но эта эмоция была для них новой, и казалось, что лицо совсем не знало, как его изобразить.  
  
      — Скажите что-нибудь, — умолял Луи.  
  
      — Что тебе сказать? — его голос был грубым, без каких-либо эмоций.  
  
      — Скажите, что вы… отказались от своей мести, простили его, поняли, что это было глупо…  
  
      Пират фыркнул. Конверты дрожали в его руках.  
  
      — Это, должно быть, письма моей матери, но я смотрю на всё это: на почерк, на слова — и не понимаю, кем она была. Я всё ещё не знаю, кто она.  
  
      Луи чувствовал, что мужчина был действительно расстроен, когда смотрел сначала на портрет, потом на письма, словно хотел собрать всё воедино. Было его жалко, и юноша боялся, что это было видно по его лицу.  
  
      Затем он взорвался, как гром среди ясного неба. Гарри тяжело закричал и бросил в угол комнаты предмет, похожий на астролябию. Тот разбился о стену, а маленькие колёсики разлетелись вокруг, как бисер. Туда же полетела и баночка чернил, затем ещё что-то, но Луи уже не смог понять, что именно. Следующим, что попалось под руку, был портрет его матери, и Томмо закрыл глаза, не желая видеть, как красивая золотая рама разобьётся о пол, но Гарри опустил руки и рухнул на стул позади него.  
  
      Он всхлипнул. Мужчина ни разу не позволял себе такой слабости, а Луи никогда никому не расскажет о том, какие звуки вырывались из его горла, но и никогда не забудет.  
  
      Томлинсон встал со своего стула, обошёл стол и медленно коснулся пальцами трясущихся плеч пирата. Тот не плакал, но его тело дрожало от неровных вдохов. Луи неловко обнял его, надеясь, что столь тёплый жест скажет всё за себя. В какой-то степени юноша был рад, что сердце мужчины наконец-то разбилось, потому что так он мог стать искренним. И как только он почувствовал, как его рукав стал намокать, он понял, что Гарри плакал, часто и рвано всхлипывая.  
  
      — Выпустите это, — поощрял он, поглаживая его по волосам. — Станет намного легче.  
  
      Картина лежала на расчищенном Гарри в порыве ярости столе. Плечи женщины были покрыты серебряной шалью, которая подчёркивала её, возможно, неестественный румянец. И Луи не мог игнорировать сходство между миндалевидными глазами и формой губ. На висках было несколько мазков голубой краски, где художник подчёркивал жилы и бледность ее кожи. Она улыбалась, словно у неё был секрет, и Луи подумал, не написал ли художник на её лице осознание того, что она ждала ребенка.  
  
      — Она очень красивая, — сказал он. — У неё такие же глаза и улыбка, как у вас, — он посмотрел на Гарри, который выглядел немного застенчивым и потерянным. — Смерть никогда не была простой, — утешал его Луи. — Особенно если вы не даёте себе время скорбить. Вы же этого не делали?  
  
      Гарри смотрел на него так, словно видел в первый раз, и, возможно, так оно и было.  
  
      — Ты становишься всё мудрее и мудрее. У Англии был бы сильный правитель.  
  
      Луи едва ли смог сдержать невежливое фырканье, вырвавшееся из горла.  
  
      — Сомневаюсь. Говорят, быть матросом — значит всю жизнь жить одному. Очевидно, они никогда не пытались управлять страной, когда ты окружён сотней людей, но всё ещё находишься далеко от них, — он стал серьёзным. — Но в действительности я никогда не благодарил вас за то, что вы вытащили меня из моря. Даже если вы и не думали меня спасать, я всё равно искренне благодарен.  
  
      Гарри несколько раз открыл рот и снова закрыл.  
  
      — Я не Бог, чтобы мне такое говорить. И я не умею чувствовать, — он нахмурился и посмотрел себе под ноги. — Я вообще довольно ужасен, когда дело касается привязанности к людям.  
  
      — Я заметил. Полагаю, первым приставать с поцелуями является не лучшим способом наладить отношения.  
  
      — Ты собираешься учить меня ухаживать за тобой?  
  
      — Если это действительно нужно.  
  
      Сейчас мужчина не был похож на человека, который искал утешения в наркотическом дыме, чтобы заглушить боль. Луи видел, как тот усмехнулся, и эта улыбка озарила его лицо: настолько радостной она была… Пока не стала ослепительной и счастливой. Лёгкий смех слетел с его губ. Это было резко и громко, словно он забыл, как контролировал его все эти годы, и тут же замолк и осёкся, явно смущаясь. Луи же всего лишь хотел дарить ему как можно больше поводов для смеха, чтобы чаще слышать этот милый звук.  
  
      — Почему бы нам не начать прямо сейчас? — спросил капитан, кусая губы, чтобы скрыть широкую улыбку. — Ты меня серьёзно заинтриговал.  
  
      Луи покраснел, но почувствовал всплеск власти от возможности взять всю инициативу на себя. Позже он обвинит пирата в том, что его запах околдовал и лишил здравого смысла, подтолкнув в объятия пьянящему чувству. Или же он сам так решил?  
  
      Он прикоснулся к губам.  
  
      — Думаю, можно начать отсюда.  
  
      И тогда лицо Гарри оказалось к нему слишком близко, его дыхание опаляло губы, когда мужчина заговорил:  
  
      — Я слушаю, — он легко поцеловал его в уголок рта. — Очень, — в другой. — Внимательно.  
  
      И затем он поцеловал его, или первым это сделал Луи, но небольшие руки вцепились в рубашку, когда он прижимал пирата к себе. Гарри тоже обнимал его, между ними не было свободного пространства, и юноша медленно потянул его на пол следом за собой, и мужчина охотно опустился, встав перед ним на колени. Их руки были везде, всё ближе и ближе прижимая тела друг к другу.  
  
      У Луи наконец-то появился шанс насладиться губами Гарри, и в этот раз никто и ничто не сможет их прервать. Ладони Гарри поглаживали его спину. Он крепко обнимал принца, словно не хотел, чтобы тот останавливался, и не понимал, где инициативу брал он, а где юноша.  
  
      Кольцо путалось в отросших волосах Луи, и Гарри нетерпеливо снял его с пальца и бросил в сторону. Луи едва услышал звон серебра где-то в дальнем левом углу каюты, не успел даже подумать, где его потом искать, как мужчина осторожно наклонил его назад и уложил на пол. Как только лопатки Луи коснулись деревянных досок, он тут же раздвинул бёдра, позволив Гарри удобно устроиться между ними.  
  
      Пол казался грубым, но всё из-за рубашки. Обработанная древесина не оставляла зацепок, а между досками не было щелей, потому что они были вплотную прибиты друг к другу.  
  
      — Ха… — начал он, но слова превратились в шипение, поэтому вышло Хазза.  
  
      Сердце мужчины, казалось, готово было выпрыгнуть из груди.  
  
      — Мы торопимся? Хорошо, мне просто нужно отвлечься…  
  
      — Это неправильно, — сказал Томлинсон, задыхаясь, но не хотел останавливаться. Он просто не мог ни о чём думать, кроме того, что происходило здесь и сейчас. — Но мы можем вместе беспокоиться о наших плохих поступках.  
  
      И Луи это нравилось. Нравилось, что в присутствии друг друга они теряли контроль. Вот поэтому он позволил Гарри прижать его к полу, а рукам — блуждать по всему телу точно так же, как это было около недели назад. Ему нравилось то, как мужчина прикасался к нему, даже если это означало, что сегодня они зайдут дальше простых поцелуев.  
  
      И тогда, словно по указанию, Гарри сымитировал толчок, прижавшись к его телу. Именно на этом моменте их в прошлый раз и прервали. Его рубашка задралась на дюйм, и сейчас он был более обнажён, чем когда-либо в присутствии кого-то, кто не являлся слугой.  
  
      Но на этот раз чувствовать тяжесть тела капитана, прижимающего его к полу, было приятно, потому что Гарри тоже эмоционально участвовал в этом. Его уже не использовали. Это было похоже на танец, в котором оба участника были согласны на финальный исход.  
  
      — Могу я?..  
  
      Луи был уверен, что ответит на это. Ему до сих пор казалось, что он слышал слова Зейна.  
  
      — Да, конечно.  
  
      Они вместе избавились от рубашек, и пират помог ему снять её, когда она запуталась у него за спиной. Но всё же Гарри не накинулся на его грудь с поцелуями, как он ожидал, а остановился и медленно погладил юношу по животу и груди, губами прикасаясь к мурашкам, бегающим по всему телу, и если Луи не ошибался, то взгляд капитана был удивлённым.  
  
      У принца тоже появилась возможность полюбоваться Гарри. Он всё ещё не осмеливался прикоснуться к нему, но позволил своим рукам и глазам дотронуться до ласточек, погладить сильные плечи, выступающие ключицы и смело опустить ладони на руки, когда кончики пальцев ласкали бицепсы, которые всегда были отчётливо видны под белой рубашкой.  
  
      Гарри, прижавшись к нему, не двигался, пока принц действительно не коснулся его, а ладони не опустились на ребра, и Луи чувствовал, как грудная клетка рвано поднималась и опускалась, когда Гарри дышал сквозь зубы, будь то от его ледяных пальцев или неуверенности в своих действиях.  
  
      Но его прикосновения были нерешительными и любопытными, когда он позволил себе опуститься ниже, словно путешественник, который исследовал карту пока неизвестной страны. Он провёл руками ещё ниже, и на бёдрах кожа казалась мягче, из-за чего он с жутким стеснением крепче сжал на них пальцы. Луи подумал, что месяцы в море заставляли его немного сбрасывать вес, что особо замечалось на скулах, плечах и бёдрах.  
  
      Его палец указал на бабочку.  
  
      — Это…  
  
      — В память о моей матери, — закончил Гарри. — Иногда тот, кто сияет ярче всех, меньше живёт. Как бабочка.  
  
      — Она была такой же красивой.  
  
      — Том, — пробормотал Гарри, накрыв его руки, покоящиеся на его бёдрах, своими.  
  
      — Нет, — Луи временно потерял способность мыслить. — Не Томмо. Луи.  
  
      Капитан с лёгкой улыбкой на губах произнёс его имя:  
  
      — Лу. Мой Лу, — он прижался к нему лбом, и принц был больше озабочен тем, что кудри щекотали ему лицо, чем тем, что он недавно сказал. Луи поцеловал мужчину в подбородок, и это, казалось, его полностью удовлетворило.  
  
      После всех подавляющих и тщательно продуманных ответов пирата, этот был верным и самым человечным. Первобытные инстинкты нельзя заглушить волей, и прямо сейчас любое действие Гарри говорило: «Ты мне дорог», но внешне он казался невозмутимым, когда взглядом жадно пожирал тело юноши.  
  
      Он наклонился и поцеловал его обнажённую кожу. Луи и не заметил, как начал двигать бёдрами, бессознательно ища трения, как ладонь Гарри мягко сжала его ягодицы, пытаясь успокоить. Принц позволил большим и сильным рукам управлять им и с радостью заметил, что их новая поза ощущалась гораздо лучше. Он выдохнул в губы капитана в момент, когда тот упёрся коленом в пах, создав небольшое давление и трение.  
  
      — О Боже, — выдохнул Томлинсон, но затем передумал произносить Его имя во время того, чем они занимались, потому что сгорал от того, как приятно было ощущать своей обнажённой кожей чужое горячее тело.  
  
      Луи подумал, что лучше бы Гарри было снять свои штаны, но пират положил руку ему на бедро, скользнул выше и чуть двинул коленом между его призывно раздвинутых бёдер. Луи не смог сдержать стона, но и оторваться от мягких розовых губ Гарри, опухших от поцелуя, тоже.  
  
      Дальше был лишь животный и любознательный инстинкт, генетически заложенный в мышцы тела. Приспустив штаны, Гарри рукой скользнул под одежду и обхватил его член, и юноша почувствовал, как стянуло внизу живота, и головокружительные ощущения заставляли его напрягаться и беспокоиться. Давление между ног было невыносимым, и его стон был похож на паническое хныканье. Он чувствовал, что мужчина был так же напряжён, как и он, и то, что он мог так влиять на тело Гарри, просто уничтожало.  
  
      Под веками танцевал белоснежный огонь, и Луи чувствовал себя разбитым на миллионы осколков, бёдра сладостно подрагивали, и это волнительно-тягостное чувство затянулось, а эйфория электрическим током проходила по его нервам. Принц едва мог дышать, судорожно глотая кислород, когда одновременно горячие и холодные волны проходили через него, пока они всё ещё лежали в объятиях друг друга на полу.  
  
      Луи прильнул к Гарри, радуясь, что солнце ещё не взошло и не заглянуло к ним в каюту через большое окно за его спиной, что в этом свете мужчина не мог видеть, насколько он разрушен и как поражён случившимся. А он так себя чувствовал. И всё ещё особо ощущал, как болела его спина, поэтому поморщился.  
  
      Гарри поймал его. Он скатился и лёг рядом так, что кисти их рук переплетались, а правую сторону юноши жгло от прикосновения разгорячённого тела. Волосы пирата были взъерошенными от того, как Луи в порыве страсти путался в них пальцами, легко тянул и накручивал, но вместо того, чтобы казаться неопрятным, капитан выглядел молодо и… открыто. Его глаза стали зеркалами его души.  
  
      Луи не знал, что бы он почувствовал, заверши пират свою месть. Неужели он навсегда потеряет к Гарри доверие? Отчасти он боялся его смерти, потому что видел полки, полные оружия: мечами, пистолетами, мушкетами — и знал, что это будет равная битва с королевским флотом.  
  
      — Куда мы направляемся? — это прозвучало не громче шёпота. Ему казалось, что крики могли разрушить то самое волшебство, которое произошло несколько минут назад в каюте.  
  
      — В Грейт-Ярмут, — сказал Гарри.  
  
      — Мы едем в Англию?  
  
      — Мне нужно кое-что сделать, — когда Луи с сомнением посмотрел на капитана, тот уточнил: — Мне нужно встретиться со старым другом, не врагом, — просунул руку в карман штанов. То, что он сжал в кулак, зашумело. — Можешь это выбросить. Оно мне больше не нужно.  
  
      В его руке был лист пергамента. Он был маленьким, имел всего несколько цифр, которые, казалось, не имели смысла, хотя Луи догадался, что это был код. Скорее всего, широта и долгота. Координаты, куда отправлялась лодка Его Величества. Было умно спрятаться в бухте и ждать, когда корабли будут проплывать мимо. Аккуратно. Чисто. Быстро. Но невероятно рискованно, потому что короля будет сопровождать целая армия французов. Его лишат головы прежде, чем Луи успеет крикнуть: «Нет!»  
  
      С этими мыслями он посмотрел на Гарри. Тот выглядел довольным, словно понял, что Луи догадался, и гордился им. Юноша снова почувствовал лёгкую боль. Неужели месть ослепила его? Настолько, что он был готов отправиться к своей верной погибели?  
  
      В Англии они будут в опасности.  
  
      Луи встал на ноги. Колени всё ещё тряслись, а мышцы приятно немели, словно напоминание о том, что пара делала несколько минут назад. И, как только он выбросил бумагу за борт, наблюдая, как ветер долго трепал её в воздухе, пока не опустил на волны, созданные движением корабля, показалось, что всё было кончено.  
  
      На самом деле это действие не имело ценности, но так было нужно. Только когда Луи наблюдал за призрачной бледностью намокшей и тонущей бумаги, он вспомнил о другом привидении.  
  
      Призрачный корабль. В Англии обязательно что-то произойдёт. Он был в этом уверен.


	10. Корабль под названием Свобода.

      Гулять по родной стране впервые за восемь месяцев было для Луи довольно странно. Когда он шёл по улицам Грейт-Ярмута, мужчины и женщины, встречающиеся ему на пути, почти не смотрели на него, просто проходили мимо и шли кто по своим делам, кто домой. Ещё более необычным было то, что ещё полгода назад, когда не было слухов о его предполагаемой смерти, его присутствие здесь только привлекло бы внимание. Но без титула он был… невидимкой.

      Он чувствовал лёгкость и свободу, как будто всю жизнь был скован цепями, а сейчас наконец нашёл ключ и освободил себя. И всё же были люди, которые смотрели на него дольше других, и тревожное чувство, скручивающее живот с тех пор, как он покинул корабль, только усиливалось.

      «Это не Лондон», — время от времени напоминал он себе.

      Лондон — место, где проводила своё время элита высшего класса.

      Улица сворачивала вправо, и вскоре юноша оказался на дороге, которая шла вдоль берега реки и в нескольких сотнях футов дальше переходила в мост. Тот был старым и разбитым погодой, а ровные перила были сломаны, и к ним прислонялся высокий мужчина. Он не обернулся, хотя, без сомнения, слышал, как Луи осторожно подходил к нему.

      Между ними всё было хорошо: никакого пренебрежения, много поцелуев и бессонных ночей в каюте капитана, где было раскрыто большое количество секретов, но что-то Гарри всё равно таил внутри себя. Он в своей обычной манере избегал вопросов Луи, заглушая любопытство того поцелуями. Или чем-то большим. И в этом он был чертовски хорош.

      Когда юноша подошёл достаточно близко, между ними осталось всего два фута, на лице Луи появилась улыбка, потому что он узнал мужчину по красному кольцу на пальце, которым тот постукивал по перилам. Гарри ещё ни разу не был во дворце, хотя их пьяные развлечения на корабле ничем не отличались от балов, но принц помнил, что в дворцовой галерее всегда висел портрет Короля Генриха. И было приятно осознавать, что пират был ему кровным родственником.

      — Гарольд, — мягко сказал Луи.

      — Ты уходишь.

      Это не было ни обвинением, ни вопросом. Совершенно безэмоциональное высказывание, но юноша всё равно чувствовал таящуюся внутри него надежду, словно Гарри было не всё равно. Это была не та любовь, о которой пишут в сонетах, когда молодые люди сходят с ума, если прекрасная леди умирает. Но, возможно, это лучшее, что когда-либо у него было.

      — Что прости? — спросил он, притворившись глупым.

      — Когда-нибудь, в будущем или сегодня, когда мы вновь опустим паруса, ты больше не будешь с нами на борту. И меня не покидает чувство, будто ты, возможно, собираешься проститься с нами.

      — Я… — ласково начал Луи. — Я просто не могу остаться с экипажем навсегда. Я всегда хотел сбежать из моей золотой и бархатной тюрьмы, и я сделал это. Человека, которым я когда-то был, больше не существует. Я свободен.

      Принц внимательно наблюдал за реакцией мужчиной и даже представить себе не мог, что его плечи поникнут.

      — Когда?

      — Прости?

      — Когда, — повторил пират, и ему было физически больно это говорить. Его пальцы сильнее сжались вокруг перил. — Когда ты собираешься уйти? Сегодня?

      — Я не знаю, — Луи вспомнил, как впервые вошёл в каюту капитана, не зная, что однажды найдёт тут ответы на свои вопросы: когда обретёт свободу и отыщет истинную любовь. Ветер свистел, и его порывы взъерошивали каштановые волосы.

      — Куда ты направляешься? — осторожно спросил Гарри.

      — Я не знаю, — снова ответил Луи. — И не хочу об этом задумываться, — он повернулся лицом к воде. Та была кристально-голубой, отражала в себе нежные оттенки розового неба. — Возможно, во Флоренцию, Венецию, — сказал он, просто перебирая названия, которые чаще всего встречал в книгах.

      — Могу я… — Гарри колебался. С его стороны это звучало довольно странно. — Могу я отправиться с тобой?

      Луи словно пронзило ударом тока. Он не ожидал, что ради него мужчина готов от всего отказаться.

      — Но ты даже не знаешь куда и когда.

      Он почувствовал, как Гарри поднял одну бровь.

      — Это так важно?

      — А как же корабль? — продолжал напоминать Луи. — А Зейн? Команда?

      При упоминании Зейна пират чуть пошатнулся, немного поменяв позу. Томлинсон увидел это боковым зрением.

      — Это не имеет значения, — сказал тот ему. — Я не знаю, кто я такой, — его взгляд на секунду стал отрешённым, но пират вновь вернулся в реальность. — Ненависть — любопытная вещь.

      — Что ты имеешь в виду? — осторожно спросил Луи и повернулся к мужчине лицом.

      — Она меняет людей, — Гарри наконец посмотрел Луи в глаза, и все стены неожиданно рухнули. — Я никогда не собирался причинять людям боль, — сказал он. — Наверное, я даже никогда не думал об этом. Но я видел, как своими ослеплёнными ненавистью действиями причинял вред невиновным людям, — его серьёзный взгляд был направлен вдаль. — Пиратство мне больше не нужно, я уже не жажду мести, — продолжил он мягче. — Суть в том, что однажды ты начинаешь думать о том, что сделал. В конечном итоге совесть догоняет твою человеческую сущность и напоминает о себе. И, как бы неожиданно это ни звучало, я был застигнут врасплох, когда ты заставил меня вспомнить всё то, что произошло со мной во Франции.

      Гарри закрыл глаза и отшатнулся.

      — Я должен был сразу понять.

      — Как? — спросил Гарри. — Откуда ты мог знать?

      — Но так оно и есть, — настаивал Луи. — Наверное, мне нужно было подумать, прежде чем обвинять тебя? Я ведь не святой, — он отважился сделать шаг навстречу Гарри. — Всё потому, что я устанавливал себе пресловутые правила и следовал им, — он вздрогнул. — Это звучало отвратительно, правда?

      — Не мне судить, — честно признался Гарри. Его глаза сверкали, когда он смотрел на Луи. — Я делал ужасные вещи. И многим из них нет объяснений.

      — По крайней мере, у нас есть что-то общее, — успокоил его принц. — Люди нас боятся.

      Гарри фыркнул.

      — Думаю, запугивание звучит лучше. Все обожают власть, но ты должен быть её достоин, — на этот раз Гарри сократил между ними дистанцию. — Но ты был прав только в одном.

      — Как обычно, — улыбнулся Луи. — И в чём же?

      — Почему я присоединился к пиратам. Конечно, я не горжусь этим, — быстро добавил капитан, — но это облегчает ситуацию. Уже не надо лгать. Правда делает некоторые вещи убедительными.

      Луи положил голову на грудь пирата.

      — Ты заботишься о тех, кого любишь, и защищаешь их. Этого для меня достаточно, — он сделал глубокий вдох и спрятал лицо в ткани рубашки, чтобы Гарри не видел его. — Я никогда не был близок с семьёй, — признался он. — У нас были серьёзные разногласия. Мой отец не скрывал своих любовниц, с сёстрами у нас были разные интересы, и только моя мать понимала меня.

      Если он правильно его понял, Гарри как будто смягчился и при упоминании матери Луи и крепче сжал его в тёплых объятиях.

      — Ты сожалеешь, что покинул их?

      Луи пожал плечами. В их нынешнем положении делать это было неудобно.

      — На самом деле нет. Я всё равно не могу их взять с собой. Они ещё слишком молоды, не понимают реального мира. Никто никогда не знает, чем обернётся наша жизнь, — но затем он сдался внутри, потому что звучал так, словно никогда не ценил то, что у него были безопасность, богатство, семья и пища.

      Гарри только мягко приподнял его голову за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя.

      — Всё будет не так плохо. У меня ничего не было, но я оставил в прошлом всю свою жизнь. И собираюсь сделать это снова, — он отступил назад, чтобы Луи видел его уязвимый взгляд и всю честность, выглядя при этом подавленным только об одной мысли о возможном отказе. — Могу я пойти с тобой?

      — Ты больше не будешь пиратом? — принц смотрел на свои сабли, прикреплённые к поясу и упирающиеся в левое бедро. — Бросишь всё это? — ему нужно было убедиться, что всё это не шутка, не издевательство, и что Гарри был с ним действительно честным. Взгляд, с которым он встретился, казался серьёзным.

      — Возможно, — немного застенчиво улыбнулся мужчина и выжидающе посмотрел на него.

      Но что-то удерживало Луи от ответа. В любом случае они могли предложить друг другу всего лишь быть тайными любовниками. Если они действительно откажутся от всего этого, то в других странах могут быть совсем иные законы, которые не примут их любовь. Луи закусил губу.

      — Я подумаю об этом.

      Он и представить себе не мог, что лицо капитан будет таким разочарованным.

      — Что же, когда будешь уверен, найди меня. Я должен буду позаботиться о некоторых вещах. Приходи к церкви в полночь, если захочешь отправиться со мной.

      Он развернулся и собрался уже уходить, как остановился, как будто у него появилась какая-то идея, и вновь повернулся к Луи. Его руки тут же нашли тонкую талию, осторожно притянули к себе, и через секунду принц поднялся на носочки и коснулся губ Гарри. Былая неловкость исчезла, и Луи, к своему восторгу, оказался более искусен в чтении эмоций Гарри через его движения. И да, этот поцелуй был обещанием.

***

  
      «Что случилось с кладбищем, которое всех так раздражало?» — подумал Луи, когда отвернулся от ещё одной могильной плиты и с другой стороны увидел знакомые округлые вершины надгробных камней. — «Или всё так и осталось…» — решил он, заметив знакомую фигуру мраморного ангела с расправленными крыльями.

      Он ходил кругами.

      Небо было свинцовым, тяжёлым, воздух — влажным, Луи свернул с главной дороги и скользнул в узкое место между домами. Стены были разрушены погодой и покрыты мхом, и от них пахло человеческими отходами, которые выливали из окон. Он поморщил нос.

      — Потерялся, не так ли? — спросил его голос за спиной. Он был грубым и незнакомым, но при этом вдоль позвоночника прошла дрожь неприятного и смутного признания.

      Сэр Вуттон.

      Луи развернулся и проклял себя. Этот человек всегда был белой вороной на корабле, но это не значило, что мужчина был совершенно беспомощным на суше. Юноша видел, как он с грацией шёл по переулку, также не сводя своего взгляда с цели. Не стоило говорить, что Луи чувствовал себя мышью и был совершенно недоволен своей ролью.

      — Нет, — солгал Луи. — Просто гуляю. Видели ту великолепную сероватую церковь? — он облизал большой палец и поднял его вверх, затем указал вправо, надеясь, что его не поймают на блефе. — Думаю, это в том направлении.

      Губы мужчины искривились в подобии улыбки.

      — Если честно, — начал он, — так оно и есть, — он шагнул вперёд и заставил Луи отступить назад вглубь переулка. Тот был слишком узким, чтобы два человека могли спокойно стоять рядом. — Я провожу тебя, если ты пойдёшь со мной.

      «Как будто у меня есть выбор», — подумал Луи. Врач тут же выскочил из улочки и пошёл вперёд, словно знал, что Луи проследует за ним. И он так и сделал. Они молча шли по тёмным, давно опустевшим улицам. Из окон не лился свет, и казалось, что сэр Вуттон двигался только по памяти. Они двигались по узким извилистым улицам и всё время молчали. Однако мысли Луи были совершенно в другом месте. Чувства, которые он испытывал, были далеки от ностальгических, когда он только увидел острые известняковые скалы высотой в несколько сотен футов над берегом.

      Они резко остановились. Сэр Вуттон привёл его в пустынный квадрат посреди неровно поставленных домов. Врач стал вглядываться в тень между зданиями, и Луи испугался.

      — Что? — позвал он и постарался звучать властно. — Мы потерялись?

      В нескольких шагах от него лежал камень. Луи едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не пнуть его, но вместо этого сосредоточился на докторе. Тот выглядел нерешительным, его чистая одежда казалась обыденной посреди английской архитектуры. Луи даже подумал, что ему проще его оставить и попытаться найти церковь самому, но вскоре он понял, что не знал, где та находилась и где сейчас он сам.

      Луи заметно нервничал:

      — Давайте просто пойдём дальше!

      Вуттон обернулся, его лицо было хмурым.

      — Ты вообще не помогаешь, — огрызнулся он. Это прозвучало громче, чем нужно было, и Луи скривился. Так они привлекут к себе ненужное внимание. — Просто заткнись!

      — И что я, по-твоему, должен делать? — рассмеялся Луи и развёл руками. — Стоять тут и крутить большим пальцем?

      — Именно, — ответил доктор. Неприятное и подозрительное выражение вновь появилось на его лице. — Стой и будь умничкой.

      — А если не буду? — с сомнением спросил Луи, решительно отступая.

      Мышцы на лице доктора перекосило.

      — Ты знал, что пожар — моя вина?

      — Твоя? — Луи вдруг почувствовал, как его тело сжалось. Он почти онемел от ярости, но нашёл в себе силы сказать: — Разве ты не поклялся спасать людей?

      — Что же, — сказал Вуттон, медленно вздыхая, — понимаешь, я не просто врач, — он ухмыльнулся, и Луи слишком поздно понял, что тот специально привлекал внимание.

      И пришли люди.

      Около дюжины мужчин вышли на площадь из переулков вокруг, одетые во всё чёрное, некоторые были верхом на лошадях и держали факелы. У них было название, и Луи никогда не слышал, как оно произносилось иначе, чем гордым тоном отца или испуганным обществом. Рыцари Йоркшира — худшие, жестокие мужчины Британии, секретный отряд его отца. Оружие звенело у них по бокам, их заглушал только топот копыт лошадей, топчущихся по грязи.

      Луи едва сдерживал поток проклятий, которые так и рвались с его губ. Он всегда гордился своей способностью предугадывать мотивы людей, но позволил себе отвлечься на что-то простое и фатальное, как любовь. Он ведь знал, что что-то случится. Почему он не подумал, что это будет именно он? Почему не был осторожным?

      — Это он? — раздался низкий гул. Это был бородатый мужчина на светлой лошади. Его руки в кожаных перчатках крепко сжали поводья. — У нас была сделка, пёс. Нам нужен Кримсонблейд. А не этот крысёныш.

      Прозвище могло бы звучать иронично, если бы не ружья, уставленные на Луи, а теперь и на доктора, который сделал пару шагов назад и поднял руки, защищая голову. Но всё же он не выглядел расстроенным.

      — Вы когда-нибудь ловили рыбу, сэр? — с большим разочарованием спросил он у мужчины. — Если да, то прекрасно знаете, что для этого нужна приманка, — он оглянулся, словно оценивал их реакцию, а затем указал на Луи. — И он — наша приманка на крючке. Просто нужно подождать, когда большая рыба придёт за ней.

      И это было недолго.

      Звук выстрела рассёк воздух. Грудь бурой лошади тяжело вздымалась, как и пыль под её копытами, когда она поднялась на дыбы. Рыцари были сбиты с толку от дикого вида животного, стали рассеянными и не понимали, откуда то появилось. Посреди этого волнения Луи почувствовал, как его дёрнули за руку, и чисто на инстинкте он последовал за человеком.

      Кудри подпрыгивали при каждом шаге того, когда мужчина вёл его в направлении к ближайшему тёмному переулку между двумя большими домами. Рука, сжимающая его локоть, теперь крепко взяла ладонь и плотно обхватила её, перелетая пальцы, словно не собиралась отпускать, а Луи не возражал.

      — Где ты был?

      — Улаживал кое-какие дела, — Гарри был спокойным и уравновешенным. Около полдюжины мужчин бросились за ними пешком, и топот их шагов становился всё громче. — Но человек, которого я хотел видеть, уехал. Нам нужно отплывать в Лон…

      Щелчок. Он раздался слева, очень близко к месту, к которому они бежали, и как только Луи повернул голову, то увидел чёрную форму, мерцающую в лунном свете, и рука человека была направлена в грудь Гарри.

      Пистолет. И он был заряжен.

      — Похоже, тот человек всё-таки оказался полезен, — сказал мужчина в тени. Он шагнул вперёд, и они увидели королевскую вышивку на его груди и ровную вертикальную линию мерцающих кнопок. Лицо у него было чистым, очевидно, он был ответственным человеком. — Мы уже давно тебя ищем, но ты всегда ускользаешь от нас, — он сплюнул на землю. — И какая же приятная встреча. У всех есть свои слабости, и, похоже, ты не исключение.

      Остальные рыцари догнали их. Взгляд лидера бегал вверх и вниз по телу Луи, и это не скрылось от глаз Гарри. Он зашипел. И сильнее сжал небольшую ладонь.

      — Вы знаете приказ, — сказал мужчина, больнее приставляя пистолет ко лбу пирата. — Найдите корабль и доставьте Его Величеству.

      Луи в ужасе посмотрел на Гарри и подумал о людях. Пират, бледный не только из-за лунного света, подарил принцу взгляд, который ясно давал понять: «Убирайся, пока можешь».

      Мужчины закрыли любые пути, столпившись в переулках, и Луи, откинувшись назад, прижался к стене здания. Рыцари игнорировали его, думая только о поимке пирата. Они грубо схватили того за подмышки и потащили к ним.

      — Ты ответишь за все свои преступления по справедливости, — сказал лидер, выпрямив спину и выставив грудь вперёд, чувствуя себя очень важным, и ткань растянулась, едва сдерживая мясистую верхнюю часть тела. — Тебе остаётся только молиться, чтобы Бог спас твою душу, потому что король не будет снисходителен. Он больше не будет терпеть твои выходки, потому что ты убил его сына.

      Луи не мог на это смотреть, но и отвести взгляд — тоже. Почему он не сражался? Почему он сам не помогал, хотя прекрасно понимал, что одного из них могут убить? К своему ужасу, он понял, что капитан всё-таки прислушивался к нему.

      Но какой ценой…

      Луи не помнил, как решился сделать это, но уже пробирался в центр круга, образованного вооружёнными людьми. Низкие и высокие мужчины, лидеры или всего лишь пешки — это не имело значения. Его взгляд был сосредоточен только на одном человеке, и это был стоящий на коленях пират, выглядевший удивительно послушно в руках своих похитителей. Только теперь, глядя на него и зная тайну его прошлого, принц увидел разницу. Что случилось с молодым человеком, который готов был взобраться в любую секунду, словно бочонок с порохом? Почему сейчас он спокоен, словно вода, которая не могла воспламениться?

      Луи встал рядом с ним и остановился.

      — Только через мой труп, — он едва ли не плюнул на их командира. — Я приказываю тебе немедленно отпустить его.

      Он сумел отвлечь их от пирата, используя один из многочисленных способов, которые Гарри никогда не нравились. Он высокомерно поднял подбородок. Мужчины смотрели на него с поднятыми бровями, некоторые откровенно удивились, кого-то это позабавило, а кто-то был раздражён, что мальчишка пытался остановить их миссию. Луи так долго подавлял себя на борту корабля, что забыл, каково это — видеть преданность и уважение со страхом в глазах подданных.

      — Они оба могут быть виновны, — ответил лидер и щёлкнул пальцами. — Уводите его тоже.

      Сам юноша не осмелился взглянуть на Гарри.

      — Ты отправишься с нами в Лондон. Откладывать наше задание из-за похорон было не самой умной вещью со стороны короля. Надеюсь, он посчитает твой безумный поступок забавным. В любом случае ещё один мешок для блох не помешает.

      Луи удалось сглотнуть болезненный ком в горле. Когда он повернулся влево, то увидел, что Гарри смотрел на него, словно раненое животное. Он виновато отвёл взгляд. Ему было жаль, что он не смог прекратить беспорядок, который сам же создал. Его передёрнуло.

      — Я не боюсь смерти, — прошептал пират. — Но я… Я боюсь потерять тебя там, откуда нет возврата, Луи.

      Мужчины увидели этот диалог и рассмеялись.

      — Посмотри, сынок, — издевался бородатый. — В следующий раз, когда ты увидишь его, он будет на голову короче, — он щёлкнул оружием, откинул руку назад и ударил Гарри в висок прикладом пистолета до того, как Луи успел что-нибудь сделать. — У тебя нет шансов, — сказал он с уверенным привкусом на губах.

      Гарри рухнул на землю, ноги безвольно согнулись под ним. Кожа на лбу была порезана и кровоточила. Его тело неестественно лежало на земле.

***

  
      Гарри лежал на кровати и чувствовал, что вселенная и король Даниил играли с ним в очень жестокую игру. Во-первых, комната, в которой он был заключён, была камерой для людей высшего сословия, к которым он, конечно же, не относился. Помещение было маленьким, с цветочными обоями и обставлено скромно: умывальник, камин, стол, кровать и тумбочка с масляной лампой, которая была единственным источником света — хотя он мог попросить нужные ему предметы удобства у лейтенанта Тауэра (но он подозревал, что дополнительные вещи и пища будут влиять на степень остроты его топора).

      Впервые с пятнадцати лет он почувствовал вкус роскоши, и ужасным было то, что он ощущал это в последний раз в жизни. Он видел солнце только раз, когда они выпустили его и показали, как горит его корабль, освещая Темзу оранжевым светом пламени. Это было похоже на то, словно его заставили смотреть на то, как насилуют его мать. Болезненное шоу. Последняя отчаянная попытка горького человека, к которой пришёл король.

      Однако это не имело значения. Казнь будет проходить в злополучном Тауэр-Хилл _ **1**_ , к северу от замка, точнее, от Белой Башни _ **2**_ , где его держали. Он должен был быть им благодарен. В Новом Свете они бы оставили его разлагающееся тело в виселице на всеобщее обозрение.

      Во-вторых, это Луи. Башня была частью замка, и иногда здесь жила королевская семья, так что была вероятность, что где-то среди этих стен ходил принц.

      Ему снилось, что он лежал на кровати с шёлковыми простынями и перьевыми подушками в большой спальне с красными бархатными шторами, и стены украшали вышитые гобелены. Он мечтал, что Луи пришёл к нему, поднял угол одеяла и лёг рядом.

_— Я люблю тебя, — сказал ему Луи, когда его обнажённое тело прильнуло ближе. — Ты же знаешь это, правда?_

_И Гарри поцеловал его._

_— Я люблю тебя так сильно, что мне достаточно и половины твоего сердца._

_— У нас было бы всё, если бы я не был принцем, — он выглядел таким ужасного-грустным, его разбитое выражение лица сжимало сердце Гарри, словно тиски. Но столь любимый запах был испорчен другим, более сильным и приторным, который пропитал всю его мягкую кожу. И Гарри не мог этого терпеть, потому что Луи снова был с ней._

      Дальше он не знал, спал он или уже нет, его терзала горячая ревность, когда он перерезал лезвием шею безликой девушки, которая могла называть себя супругой Луи, несмотря на то, что он обещал ему никого не убивать.

      С другой стороны, жёсткая кровать была реальной и больно упиралась в спину. Ему редко удавалось услышать звуки или другие признаки жизни, всегда было слишком тихо, но сейчас он слышал топот, и эхо стука сапог по камню с каждым разом становилось всё сильнее, пока он не услышал, как в замочной скважине повернулся ключ. Он подумал, что не сможет быть вежливым на этот раз, если к нему снова придёт клирик, чтобы капитан покаялся и произнёс свои последние молитвы.

      Дверь открылась.

      — Гарольд?

      Голос был высоким, но с хрипотцой, и настолько знакомым, что послал тысячи маленьких иголочек вдоль позвоночника. Возможно, Гарри это себе и представлял. Но когда он отвёл взгляд от потолка, ослеплённый внезапным светом, то увидел Луи, одетого в синюю форму офицера, освещённую фонарем. Джеркин  **3**  был ему слишком велик в плечах и в талии, но глубокий синий цвет делал его глаза ещё ярче и бездоннее, что Гарри потерял способность дышать.

      — Ты выглядишь смешно, — почему-то сказал он.

      Луи закатил глаза, словно видел его насквозь.

      — Не привыкай к этому, — он шагнул дальше в комнату, сомнительно осматриваясь вокруг, словно искал ещё ходы, которых не было. — Кроме того, ты просто раскритиковал мой внешний вид, ничего не предложив взамен.

      Сердце Гарри забилось сильнее. Луи пришёл, чтобы увидеть его. Он пришёл.

      — Немного поздно для визитов, не думаешь? Я подписал признание об убийстве коронованного принца.

      — Я знаю, — тихо сказал Луи. — Обществу нужен кто-то, кого можно ненавидеть и считать виноватым, — он подошёл к кровати и поставил фонарь на тумбочку. — Мой отец выглядел бы дураком, если бы просто заявил, что я жив. Мне жаль, что он подумал о тебе.

      — Ты бы всё равно не смог ничего изменить, — отмахнулся пират. — Ты пахнешь лавандой, — заметил он, уловив посторонний запах, когда принц прошёл мимо. — Ты пах точно так же, когда впервые попал на мой корабль.

      Яркий румянец принца был заметен, даже когда тот отвернулся от источника света.

      — Это масло для ванны. Я… Моя кожа была сухой.

      Гарри не пытался найти в его лице что-то плохое, будь оно было освещено серебряным мерцанием луны или оранжевым огнём фонаря. Но он любовался им, словно Луи был его любимым местом, которое он больше никогда не увидит, поэтому пытался запомнить каждую мелочь, чтобы она вырисовывалась на его закрытых веках, чтобы каждый раз, когда он засыпал, видел одного единственного человека. Он не мог скрыться от человека, чьи глаза были точно воды Тихого океана, в те редкие времена, когда он плыл в самые дали. И чувствовал себя свободным.

      — Я люблю тебя, — услышал он голос. — Всегда любил, хотя, наверное, не показывал.

      Глаза юноши были распахнуты от волнения и страха.

      — Придёшь ещё?

      Гарри встал и сел на край кровати, и что-то внутри него пылало ярким пламенем. Его руки дрожали, и он обвинял в этом сквозняк.

      — Я не могу этого отрицать. Но, если я умру сегодня, или завтра, или в любой другой день на следующей неделе, признаться в ответ —тоже.

      — Это не то, что я имел в виду, — сказал Луи.

      Надежда вспыхнула в его груди, как бы он ни пытался её унять. Может быть, он просто не хотел думать о том, что капитан вот-вот умрёт. Возможно, принцу было бы легче справиться со всем этим, если бы мужчина смог убедить его в том, что Луи его не любит, и сказанные вслух слова поставили бы во всём этом жирную точку, окончательно бы отрицали и разрушили. Но он казался смешным даже самому себе.

      «Если ты хочешь разорвать со мной все связи, сделай это сейчас», — кричал разум мужчины. — «Быстро и аккуратно».

      Луи же вслух ему ответил:

      — Я не могу.

      Гарри пытался не давить, но ему нужно было услышать его, хотя он даже и не мечтал (он пытался строить свои мысли менее драматично), что кто-то доверит ему не только своё сердце, но и душу.

      — Пожалуйста, — его просьба была слабой. — Я… — он колебался, потому что понятия не имел, как ему изменить своё мнение о нём. Если бы у него только было на это больше времени.

      — Просто помолчи секунду, хорошо? — огрызнулся юноша, его нервы были на пределе. — Я пытаюсь понять, как вытащить тебя отсюда, а ты изливаешь мне своё сердце, и это никак мне не помогает. Я просто сказал, что не могу поверить, что позволю тебе… — его голос сорвался. — Так говорят люди, когда они думают, что скоро умрут.

      Сердце Гарри растаяло.

      — Мне жаль, — начал он, и его голос был на удивление ровным, а извинения легко сходили с языка. — Я должен был дать тебе больше времени, чтобы ты всё сам сказал, но мне очень хотелось услышать тебя. Я не хотел на тебя давить.

      Луи улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, которая говорила, что он собирается сделать что-то, о чём раньше не догадывался.

      — Я люблю тебя.

      Его недавно ожившее сердце, казалось, стало ещё больше.

      — Должен ли я упасть в обморок? — дразнился Гарри, пытаясь скрыть жжение в горле. Им достаточно одних слёз в этом году. — Теперь, когда меня ко мне посватался настоящий принц.

      — Значит, ты всё это время знал? Даже до…

      «Поцелуя», — мысленно закончил за него Гарри.

      — Да.

      — Стало быть, я прощён? — спросил Луи. В нём было слишком много любопытства к жизни, которое никогда не сможет быть удовлетворено. Это была сильнейшая жажда приключений, которая и удерживала его на корабле. Это то, что заставило его смириться. И Гарри не собирался жаловаться. — И ты не сердишься на меня из-за моих королевских кровей?

      Мужчина выдохнул:

      — Нет, не сержусь.

      Луи посмотрел на него с улыбкой, которая разбила последние попытки сопротивления, что с самого начала не были увенчаны на успех. Стены Гарри рухнули, и у него не было времени, чтобы построить их заново, поэтому он потянулся к юноше, сходя с ума от его присутствия. Принц видел неприкрытое желание в зелёных глазах, и это было бесполезно скрывать.

      Он усадил Луи к себе на колени и беспомощно прижался к нему, словно искал в его объятиях тепло и утешение. Он вдохнул его запах, когда волосы Луи коснулись его щеки:

      — Ты всегда был таким рыцарем?

      — Это ты так признаёшь, что я в третий, если не в четвёртый, раз спасаю твою жалкую задницу?

      Но вместо того, чтобы ответить, Гарри ещё сильнее приблизился к нему и прежде, чем Луи успел что-либо сказать, прижался к его губам. Звук, который испустил юноша, был не удивлением, а больше походил на довольный стон, когда его рука погладила пирата по затылку и крепко вцепилась в волосы. Не то чтобы он жаловался.

      Ладони Гарри скользнули по его рукам к спине, сжимая ещё хрустящее синее королевское одеяние. Мужчина часто забывал о том, какими тонкими казались кости Луи в его руках, потому что сильные мышцы обманывали взгляд, но только не тонкие запястья и лодыжки.

      Однако слабым принц не был. Теперь пират понял, почему некоторые самцы морских птиц кружили вокруг самки во время брачных ритуалов, словно не были центром их вселенной. Во Франции, в притоне, он чувствовал, как земля уплывала у него из-под ног, и он прижимался к юноше, словно тот мог удержать его.

      Луи первым остановил поцелуй.

      — Давай освободим тебя? — выдохнул он ему в ухо.

      Гарри вздрогнул и кивнул, бросив быстрый взгляд на комнату.

      — Как?

      В ответ Луи положил ком одежды на кровать. К своему неудовольствию, мужчина узнал королевскую голубую форму. Он посмотрел на юношу.

      — Ты, должно быть, шутишь? — простонал он.

      — Не спрашивай, — сказал Луи, не обращая внимания на строгий взгляд. Он подтолкнул к Гарри форму охранника, которую тот неохотно надел. — Хорошо выглядишь, — заметил принц, ухмыляясь.

      Гарри посмотрел на него, но на этот раз взгляд был мягким.

      — Если тебе нравится, то и мне тоже.

      Они подошли к открытой двери. Коридор был пуст, и Гарри казалось это странным, поэтому он не мог не задаваться вопросом, было ли это естественным состоянием, что было совершенно нелепо, или это всего лишь исключение. Ему это не нравилось.

      Они уже были у выхода, где было больше теней, и Гарри всё ещё расстраивался пустым проходам.

      — Я не был уверен, что ты откажешься от роскошной жизни, — сказал он юноше, нарушая тишину, возможно, не так хорошо, как мог бы.

      Луи не обиделся.

      — О, пожалуйста. Отец даже спросил меня… Ха! Это было похоже на то, словно он волновался, будто меня обесчестил мужчина, — сказал он. — Утром он потащил меня в церковь. И я смотрел на это место, видел людей, которые не принимали любовь между двумя мужчинами или женщинами и не верили, что она может быть настоящей, — он пылающим взглядом посмотрел на мужчину. — В конце концов, как ты можешь молить о прощении, если намерен вновь согрешить?

      Гарри вздрогнул. В стене был небольшой забаррикадированный проход, куда он прижал принца и начал страстно его целовать.

      — Я пойду с тобой, — ошеломлённо сказал он. Это звучало даже лучше, чем он произносил это в своей голове. — Мы уйдём. Вместе, — широкая улыбка озарила его лицо, позволив глубоким ямочкам появиться на щеках. — Ну, а раз я полностью, безоговорочно и без угрызений совести забрал твою невинность, тогда по всем правилам я, как джентльмен, должен взять на себя эту ответственность и жениться на тебе.

      Луи уставился на него. Гарри знал, что это была всего лишь шутка, однако он вложил в это признание самое нерушимое обещание.

      — Мистер… Гарольд, как благородно с вашей стороны.

      Было приятно видеть, как он становился смелым. Он заметил, как его прошлое «Я» угасало, и на его месте пробуждалось новое, которое осознавало и принимало свою сексуальность и предпочтение своего же пола. Было приятно видеть, как он выходил из своей зоны комфорта, чувствуя неудобства от того, что сам себе придумал. И большую радость ему доставляло то, как он в конечном итоге набирался уверенности.

      — На самом деле Мистер Стайлс, — сказал он. — Гарри Стайлс.

      Но услышал рваное дыхание Луи.

      — Но ты же…

      — Я всем говорил только полное имя. Думаю, мы забудем ту часть моей жизни, которая пошла не так, и начнём всё заново.

      Гарри потянулся к руке юноши и сжал её. Луи не видел его лица, не мог прочитать эмоции, оттого не мог понять, как влияет на него, но то, что Гарри тянулся к нему, когда Луи вложил ему в ладонь свою небольшую и аккуратную. Гладкие, но сильные пальцы обхватили его и обещали никогда не отпускать. Пара улыбнулась друг другу и побежала дальше по коридору к двери.

      За ней располагались извилистые лестницы со скользкими гранитными ступенями, ведущими вниз, и их края разрушились и покрылись эрозией. Центр был спрятан в темноте, но то место, где лестница исчезала из виду, слабо освещали факелы, установленные в промежутках между ступенями.

      Они быстро поднимались по лестнице, не желая попасться на глаза, даже если это означало получить ушибы и ссадины. Их дыхание было тяжёлым и громким, и быстрый бег создавал лёгкие потоки воздуха, от которых мерцал огонь на стенах. Наверху им было проще осмотреть широкий коридор, где на полу лежал человек без сознания.

      — Разве мы не должны быть незаметными? — спросил Гарри. — Или я что-то забыл?

      На лице Луи отобразилась смесь раздражения и сожаления.

      — Я запаниковал!

      — Я больше боюсь, как бы они не подняли тревогу. Ты не думал, что они могли поставить к такому заключённому, как я, больше охранников? Или король настолько высокомерен, что считает, что из этой божественной крепости невозможно сбежать? — Гарри посмотрел на Луи. — Не в обиду.

      — Всё нормально.

      Они проверили ещё несколько лестниц, которые на этот раз были шире, прошли мимо неглубокой посадки, откуда начинался длинный и тёмный тоннель, ведущий в разные стороны. Их шаги звучали ещё громче, возможно, из-за огромного пространства, в котором раздавалось эхо их топота по гранитной плитке. Большая дверь, у которой они остановились, вела во двор, и они с облегчением выдохнули.

      Никто из них не заметил, как в окне в самой высокой башне зашевелились шторы, и за стеклом показалась женщина. Она приложила палец к губам и секретно улыбнулась от того, что пройдёт ещё много времени, прежде чем охранники вернутся на свои места с северного конца замка, куда она срочно позвала их, и обнаружат пропажу. Она продолжала смотреть на своего первенца и счастье всей его жизни, которые бежали по широкой дороге, а потом свернули и затерялись среди тени дворов.

***

  
      — Здесь!

      Луи в замешательстве посмотрел на указанное место. Окна посерели со временем, но он безоговорочно доверял Гарри и направился следом за ним внутрь через тяжёлую входную дверь. Внутри всё было захламлено. Редкие тома книг стояли на полках у стен с картинами, на полу расположились высокие статуи, сделанные из всего, из чего только было возможно: от золота до мрамора. Внутри было всего две комнаты, большую часть пространства занимало старое фортепиано, а стены были так завешаны, что Луи не мог сказать, какого они были цвета. На некоторых столах находились масляные лампы, копья, греческие амфоры и миниатюрные статуи из Египта. Принц действительно надеялся, что всё это было собрано законным путём. За одним из столов сидела женщина, облачённая во всё чёрное с ног до головы. Вдова.

      Гарри вышел в свет и не казался удивлённым внутренним убранством. И, только когда он открыл рот, Луи понял, для чего они сюда пришли. Или не совсем.

      — Приятно вновь вас видеть, миссис Свифт. Честно говоря, я хотел найти вас в Ярмуте, но, похоже, ваш бизнес перебрался в более щедрое место.

      Луи подозрительно посмотрел на него, потому что мужчина томно опустил ресницы и говорил приторно-сладким тоном. Однако женщина никак не отреагировала.

      — А ты ничуть не изменился, дорогой Гарри, — сказала она. — Что привело тебя сюда?

      Если бы это было возможно, Луи бы посчитал, что улыбка пирата стала шире.

      — Меня интересует одна картина.

      — Ох, — сказала она, как будто поняла его только по одному слову. — Могу заверить тебя, что она в прекрасном состоянии, — она повернулась и исчезла в другой комнате. — Пойдём.

      Но Гарри не последовал за ней. Его глаза были сосредоточены на фортепиано, как будто оно лично его обидело, а не так, как он смотрел на свою сестру. Недолго думая, Луи прошёл мимо мужчины к фортепиано, время от времени оглядываясь на него, и поднял крышку, которая издала мягкий скрип. Он чувствовал, как вибрировал инструмент. Затем он оглянулся на пирата, что в настоящий момент сражался с самим собой, разрываясь между желаниями бежать и приблизиться, но всё же нажал на пару клавиш. Мелодия, как и ожидалось, была грубой и рассеянной.

      Его взгляд не отрывался от белых и чёрных пластин, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы сыграть что-то без нот, и рука вдруг зависла в воздухе, решая, что делать дальше. И всё же он вновь прикоснулся к ним пальцами, играя те же аккорды, что и Луи, но звук заметно отличался. Его движения были мягкими, словно он боялся сломать дорогую вещь. Наконец он позволил своим пальцам танцевать по клавишам, словно паучок по паутине, и в комнате раздалась печальная мелодия, которая, возможно, была немного корявой, потому что на фортепиано уже многие годы никто не играл, хотя оно было всё так же изысканно.

      Луи, завороженно глядя на Гарри, чьи кудри спадали на лицо, пока он кусал губы, морщил нос и играл, заметил, что это была мелодия его колыбельной. Неужели он запомнил её? Или уже раньше что-то подобное слышал? Он моргнул, чувствуя, как защипало в глазах, и положил подбородок ему на плечо.

      — А я и не знала, что оно всё ещё настроено, — раздался голос миссис Свифт, вернувшейся с картиной; она встала у порога и наблюдала за ними с нечитаемым выражением. На самом деле она уже давно там стояла, встревоженно глядя на двоих влюблённых мужчин.

      Картина была обёрнута в коричневую бумагу. Гарри забрал её, тут же пожелав хорошего дня. Женщина выглядела скептически, возможно, только сейчас осознав, что её бизнес в Лондоне нелегален. Луи было интересно, как много она знала, но всё же она отпустила их, когда к ней подошла девушка.

      Они вышли. Темза сверкала, как хорошо начищенная сталь, улицы молчали, но пирс был многолюден. Острые когти животного раздирали внутренности Луи. Гарри несколько раз посмотрел на него, но тут же отвернулся, как только принц поймал его за этим.

      — Что? — спросил он, заметив странную улыбку. Он выглядел так, будто едва мог сдержать себя, когда им предлагали счастье.

      — Ты ревнуешь, — пират выглядел самодовольным. — Не стоит. На это нет причин, — серьёзно закончил он.

      — Кто она такая?

      — Она обязана мне. Я спас её от брака без любви, чисто случайно, — пояснил Гарри, когда Луи нахмурился. — Помнишь девушку, которая потом вошла? Они влюблены. Чёрное платье — всего лишь обманный манёвр.

      Случайные прохожие проходили мимо них. Никто не оборачивался, но Луи всё же чувствовал себя некомфортно. Гарри тоже.

      — Мы должны избавиться от этой одежды, — сказал пират. — Нас могут взять на борт торгового корабля. Притворимся продавцами произведений искусств, — они встали на деревянный пирс. Луи почувствовал, что Гарри рядом с ним напрягся, и вздрогнул. — В том, что…

      Луи тоже остановился и увидел знакомую фигуру, стоящую на коленях на конце пирса. Лиам.

      — Что он здесь делает?

      — Я не знаю. Но удача всё ещё может быть на нашей стороне. Они снова отправляются в путь, — Луи почувствовал, что его ладони потеют. Гарри пару раз посмотрел на него.

      — Что? — спросил младший.

      — Мне просто интересно, знают ли они, что мы теперь вместе, — искренне сказал ему Гарри. Казалось, он был действительно заинтересован. — Ты напряжён.

      — Только потому, что мне интересно, хочешь ли ты, чтобы они знали, — голос Луи дрожал, а сердце бешено стучало от неожиданности ситуации. Большая и тёплая ладонь коснулась его и переплела пальцы. — И что?

      — Я хочу этого.

      Лиам подошёл ближе. Луи был рад, что тот был невредимым: лицо загорелое и дружелюбное, как и всегда, волосы зачёсаны со лба. Квартирмейстер понуро опустил плечи, как будто потерял близкого человека, и Луи на мгновение поддался страху. Это был Зейн? Найл? Их неуверенные шаги заставили пирата напрячься, и вскоре между ними было не больше сотни футов. Луи увидел, как мышцы Пейна дрогнули, но, когда тот обернулся, его глаза расширились…

      И Гарри тут же был заключён в объятия, сжимающие его рёбра. Лиам спрятал своё лицо у кудрявого в плече, который, казалось, застыл, и в этот самый момент Пейн одновременно боялся за него и больше нет. Но так было до тех пор, пока он не отпустил мужчину на ноги. Луи не мог сказать, кто был больше удивлён поступку Лиама: он сам, Гарри или квартирмейстер.

      — Боже, — сказал он. — Прости, я даже не… Мы все думали, что ты…

      Луи чувствовал себя ужасно. Когда экипаж вернулся к месту стоянки корабля и обнаружил, что они отсутствовали, подумали ли они то, что капитана поймали? Неужели они настолько ему не доверяли, что решили, что тот ушёл и никогда не вернётся к ним? Даже не простившись?

      Но затем его блуждающий неверующий взгляд заметил, что они держались за руки.

      — Подождите. Ты… Ты на самом деле… — пробормотал он и взмахнул руками, но на самом деле это ничего не означало. — Вы сблизились? Я думал, ребята меня обманывают.

      Потрясённый Гарри едва мог справиться с улыбкой.

      — Да. Что вы тут делаете?

      Лиам выглядел так, словно едва мог сдержать волнение. Он указал на корабль, который стоял на якоре в нескольких сотнях футов от пирса.

      — Видишь его там? Я захватил его! — воскликнул он. — С экипажем, естественно. Давай, давай, тебе туда. Не могу дождаться, когда ты увидишь его, — он вновь опустился на колени и потянул за канат, которым была привязана лодка к деревянной опоре. — Прыгайте. Все эти фрегаты и королевские семьи беспокоят меня.

      Луи встретился с Гарри взглядом, и они обменялись улыбками. Знал бы квартирмейстер, что плавал с двумя людьми благородной крови бок о бок около восьми месяцев. Только сейчас они поняли, куда должны были прыгнуть, и почему Лиам стоял на коленях. В реке рядом с причалом была шлюпка. Лиам сказал, что ему удалось собрать почти полный экипаж после того, как власти захватили Месть королевы Анны. Большинство членов их прошлой команды были слишком напуганы, чтобы вернуться, и Лиаму как третьему человеку на корабле пришлось взять всё в свои руки и нанять новых.

      Он начал грести лодку и всё это время рассказывал им, что они пропустили.

      — Кстати, мы нашли твою шляпу на площади. Она сильно потрепалась, как будто дюжина лошадей потопталась по ней. Что произошло?

      — Тебе лучше не знать, — сказал Гарри, хотя ему, похоже, было немного всё равно. Его тело, прижатое к Луи от колена до плеча, было расслабленным и спокойным. — Мне она больше не нужна. К сожалению, вам нужно найти нового капитана, — он мягко посмотрел на Луи.

      — Прямо сейчас? Вы куда-то уезжаете? — Лиам сбился и теперь выглядел озадаченным. Вёсла сдувало ветром. — За кого вы проголосуете? Мне кажется, Зейн достоин занять твоё место.

      — Зейн не будет капитаном, — сказал Гарри. — Вообще-то, я всегда думал о тебе.

      — Обо мне? — Лиам, казалось, забыл о гребле на некоторое время. — Но… я не такой умный, как ты.

      Гарри рассмеялся, и ему, кажется, это понравилось, что ещё больше озадачило Лиама.

      — Но у тебя есть Зейн, — сказал он квартирмейстеру, который теперь, скорее всего, мог с чистой совестью называть себя капитаном. — Я не был бы так удачлив, если бы не он.

      Лиам серьёзно кивнул. Лодка вновь набрала скорость. Вскоре рядом с ними вырос новый корабль, чей корпус был на несколько тонов светлее Мести королевы Анны. Они поднялись наверх по боковой лестнице, встали на палубу, где их встретила изумлённая команда. Луи только мог стоять на месте, когда экипаж окружил их.

      — Томмо! — крикнул Найл, подойдя к нему и крепко обняв. За его спиной скользнуло пальто, и Гарри был заключён в крепкие объятия Зейна. Только после этого он поздоровался с каждым из мужчин, пока они не образовали сплочённую группу посреди палубы.

      — Никогда, — услышал он жалобный голос Зейна, — никогда не отправляйся спасать чью-то задницу без меня. Тебе ясно? — он похлопал Гарри по спине слишком сильно, пытаясь выдать своё недовольство за приветствие. — Кстати, мы её ещё не назвали. Думаю, это должен сделать ты.

      Луи посмотрел на Гарри и заметил, как тот осматривал молчаливый город вокруг них, затем перевёл взгляд дальше на восток, где река впадала в Канал, а после встретился с Луи. То, что юноша услышал, было не тем, чего ожидал.

      — Liberté, — с уверенностью сказал бывший капитан. — Как свобода.

      Экипаж оживился. Только Луи знал истинный смысл того, что теперь Гарри был действительно свободен, в прямом и переносном смысле, и они обменялись многозначительными взглядами, никого не замечая вокруг. Луи просто игнорировал всех. Это было легко: он видел только одного человека. Юноша прикоснулся к лицу Гарри кончиками пальцев, дотронулся до синяка, оставшегося от пистолета, потянулся к щеке, где красовался багровый кровоподтёк, и он ненавидел то, что не знал, откуда тот появился. Он обводил кончиками пальцев его острые, но красивые черты, а потом потянулся к высокому мужчине, словно пытался исцелить каждую ссадину.

      Он поцеловал его. Это было медленно и сладко, и горячие прикосновения губ Гарри никогда не вызывали в нём столько чувств. Луи думал, что их отношения, возможно, никогда не будут гладкими и идеальными. Но, как однажды сказал Зейн, секрет заключается в том, что не надо стремиться к доминированию. Это как сдаться и доверять приливам и отливам, которые приведут вас туда, куда ты хочешь. И если Гарри был морем, то Луи — кораблём, плавающим по его бурным течениям.

      Они будут путешествовать. Уплывут далеко или близко, возможно, однажды их путь пересечёт Версаль, который они когда-то мечтали посетить, ведь признать то, что ты неправ, было сложнее, чем отказаться от обиды. Они поднялись на главную палубу и увидели, что другие открыто подглядывали за ними. Луи улыбнулся.

      — Что тебе больше всего во мне нравится? — он снова выдохнул Гарри в губы.

      Пират, похоже, удивился вопросу, ходя довольно сказал:

      — Мне нравится, что, какой бы ни была ситуация, независимо от того, напуган ты или удивлён, ты всегда остаёшься настоящим, не боишься показывать свои недостатки.

      — В смысле? — начал спорить Луи, но Гарри молча поцеловал его в подбородок, и Луи забыл, о чём хотел сказать.

      — Ха-ха! — рассмеялся Гарри, отступив на шаг назад.

      — Что?

      Мужчина показал ему на подбородок.

      — У тебя щетина.

      Принц тут же поднёс руку к лицу и под нижней губой почувствовал тонкие волоски. Он усмехнулся:

      — Наконец-то ты перестанешь называть меня ребёнком!

      — Но так говорит только малое дитё, — отметил тот, но в то же время не выглядел серьёзным.

      Скорее всего, они бы снова поцеловались или отправились искать уединённый уголок — возможности были бесконечны, если бы позади них не раздался осторожный голос:

      — Куда направляемся?

      Гарри кивнул. Экипаж по-прежнему чувствовал необходимость сообщать ему обо всём, и это, как говорил Луи, было признаком того, что он был уважаемым капитаном, которому они доверяли. Гарри протянул руку Лиаму и забрал у него картину, присел и собрался разорвать обёртку. Он попросил нож, и вся команда подошла ближе к ним, чтобы посмотреть, что там. Гарри беспощадно рвал бумагу в клочья, взял лезвие и осторожно извлёк холст.

      Верхний. Внутри же был портрет женщины, и Луи вместе с остальными был в замешательстве, не зная, как это могло ответить на их вопросы. Но потом Гарри перевернул картину, и все застыли.

      Координаты, линии, широты, долготы, пунктирные линии и названия усеяли всю поверхность. Карта сокровищ, скрытая в картине? Бред. Но так оно и было! Пират, стоящий на коленях в центре круга, выглядел гордым, и Луи начал подозревать, что тот ужасно гордился своим маленьким обманом. Луи было обидно, что Гарри так бессовестно втянул во всё миссис Свифт. Но он всё равно был удивлён.

      — Я заберу часть сокровищ, — сказал Гарри экипажу. Он повернулся к Луи и с улыбкой на лице показал ему карту. — Что ты там говорил про покупку дома в Венеции?

КОНЕЦ

 

[ Редактировать часть](https://ficbook.net/home/myfics/4443363/parts/15265835)


End file.
